Green Gardens & Silver Moons
by EasyIsTheDescent
Summary: When Audrey Lockwood moved to La Push after her father's death, she wasn't expecting much. But when she catches the eye of a certain hothead of a werewolf, makes some interesting friends, and reveals secrets about her family, she gets a whole lot more than she bargained for. Love, Shape-shifters, and Family. PaulxOC Rated T because I have the attitude of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1: What Steroids Do

**Hello readers!**

**This is one of my first stories, so go easy on me.**

**I've always loved Paul's character, so after a while I decided I really wanted to write an imprint story about him and...**

**Here we are.**

**I don't know what it is I like about him, it's just that he's cute in the movies, he's got a six pack, and something about his attitude is just so... mm.**

**Comments are appreciated, but be nice. I'm fragile... or at least pretend I am if you review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Myer.**

**Am I the only one that wishes ****_my_**** dreams were that famous?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"If it rains one more time…" I muttered to myself, French-braiding my bangs back and tying my hair up in a ponytail.

When I moved to La Push, this was not what I had signed up for.

It was shortly after my father had died that I learned of his house down here in La Push, which was odd, because he wasn't Quileute, and we lived in Seattle.

But then of course, I learned my mother was Quileute.

A woman I had never met, had no idea what she looked like, and yet she was the reason for my existence.

Screwed up much?

And the best part was, the one parent I did know, my father, was a horrible person. He was a mean dad and a meaner drunk.

And I suppose I was a horrible person too, considering I had only felt relieved when he had died of an overdose on alcohol, and I had yet to shed a tear over his death.

Which was how, a few months later, I found myself living in this quaint little house all by my lonesome, juggling school in one hand and a job at the local diner in the other.

I took one last glance in the mirror at my brown eyes, tan, slightly russet-colored skin, and dark brown hair before I slung my backpack over my shoulder and raced out to my truck.

My truck was old, a strange aqua color, and it had taken a lot of glamorizing to make it look halfway decent when I inherited it from my father, but I was quite thankful for it when it came to the option of a fifteen minute walk to my school in the pouring rain.

I passed two familiar boys racing down the sidewalk, and after a moment of deliberation, I pulled over, rolling the passenger window down.

"Hey Quil! Embry! Need a ride?" I called, and the two boys looked up in surprise, before shaking their heads.

"We couldn't do that," Embry yelled over the rain, and I shrugged.

"It wouldn't bother me any."

The two teenagers looked at each other in deliberation, before they opened the passenger door, Embry sliding in next to me and Quil following him, shutting the door.

"Thanks, Audrey." Embry shivered, and I grinned.

"Just making myself useful. You don't happen to have a tip on you, do you?"

Quil snorted. "Not exactly. Nice try though."

"Eh, it was worth a shot," I murmured, "So, how have you boys been?"

"Not too good. We still have that project to finish," Embry reminded me, and I groaned.

"Thanks for the reminder, Embry. But hey, look on the bright side. You copy my answers to begin with!"

Quil cracked up laughing, and Embry was blushing furiously. "I do not-"

"No, you really do." I finished, and I winked at him, showing him I was kidding. Quil rolled his eyes.

"I'm just happy I got paired up with that one hot girl instead of Jake. I love the guy, but he's an idiot. And have you seen the _rack_ on that girl?"

Embry whistled, high-fiving Quil in approval, and I smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Show some respect. I have a better rack than that bimbo any day."

Quil and Embry whistled in approval, and I grinned, laughing as we pulled into the parking lot.

"So where is Jake today?" I asked as we got out of the truck, referring to their best friend.

"He skipped to hang out with his friend Bella," Quil muttered.

"Ooh, Bella, is it? Is this a new squeeze?" I asked, and Embry shrugged. We had made it to the cover of the school, so it gave us a chance to dry off.

"He likes her, but she just got out of a relationship. She took it hard, went a little crazy."

"Like the good kind of crazy?" I asked, and Quil shook his head.

"More like the comatose kind of crazy."

"Oh. No, I guess that isn't very good," I admitted, and they shook their heads in agreement.

Embry's head suddenly snapped up, and Quil and I turned to follow his gaze.

He was staring at two boys…

No wait, those weren't boys.

They were monsters.

I recognized one as Jared Cameron and the other as Paul Lahote, who was surprisingly not hanging out with his group of friends, who were currently staring at him with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"They do know what steroids _do,_ right?" I whispered, and Embry made a distorted wheezing sound that resembled a laugh, had he not been trying to hide it.

"Apparently not. They are the three current members of Sam Uley's gang," Quil spat in disgust, and I shrugged.

"I'm just saying, women don't appreciate that whole steroid-"

"I don't even want to know," Embry interrupted, and I laughed.

"Hey, aren't you friends with Kim, Jared's girlfriend?" Quil asked, and I cringed at the mention of it.

Kim Connweller was the first girl I had really gotten along with when I had first moved here. She was the only person that knew I lived alone, and we had been pretty close.

Until she dated Jared Cameron.

She had always had a pretty big crush on him, and when I say big, I mean obsessive.

It was harmless, of course, until the day he came back from being home sick for a week or two, tall, muscular, and very intimidating.

That day he had looked into Kim's eyes, and never looked away.

We had continued to be friends, me and Kim, for a while. But she had slowly edged away from me, towards Jared, and now I barely talked to her.

"Not anymore," I said firmly, and Embry smiled apologetically, while Quil wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me towards our next class, Embry laughing at his antics.

"Never fear, pretty lady," Quil announced, "For you have three hot gentlemen friends already. You have me, Embry, and Jacob. Now can Kim say that?"

I shook my head, laughing, and Quil stopped when we reached the door of our next class.

"I'll see you in biology," Embry shuddered, and I smiled before he walked away, leaving Quil and I to walk into class.

I sat in the back, Quil claiming the seat beside mine, and when Kim entered, I gathered my courage, and I walked over to her.

Jared wasn't here yet.

This was my chance.

"Hey Kim," I greeted her, and she looked up in surprise, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh! Hey Ree," She exclaimed, and I moved to say something, but someone slid into the seat beside her, claiming her full attention.

"Sorry I'm late. Oh, hi," Jared glanced at me, before he turned to look at Kim with pure affection.

She never looked up at me.

"I'm having a child with your dad, Kim. Thought you should know."

"What happened?" Kim looked up at me, and I glanced over at Quil in disbelief, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Nothing," I said bitterly, and I stalked back to my seat, hearing her mutter "What about a child?" as I sat down.

"When's the due date?" Quil asked, amused, and I just glared at him, grabbing a pen and beginning to scribble notes down on my paper.

That day went by relatively fast, and before I could blink I was climbing out of my truck, walking into the diner breathlessly.

"I'm here, Sue!" I called, wrapping my apron around my waist.

Sue's head popped out of the kitchen, and she smiled at me.

Sue was a beautiful woman, with russet-colored skin, black eyes, and black hair that fell to her shoulders, though now it was pulled back in a messy bun.

She was the person I wish I looked like. A beautiful native.

Not some random half-breed pale face.

"Start waiting tables, pretty girl!" She replied, and I grinned, before I grabbed a pen and hurried over to a waiting couple.

A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing a tall, gangly boy with a wide grin on his face, his eyes wide with excitement, per usual.

"Hey, Seth!" I called, and the boy looked up, his smile brightening when he saw me.

"Hey, Ree! Got any food?"

"Try your mom, child. I'm busy!" The kid glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to roll his eyes.

The first hour went by quickly, before the dinner rush started.

The one thing that made me a terrible waitress was my taste in shoes. I loved wearing high heels. I lived for them.

So when I wear flat shoes for hours, on my feet all day, it takes effect.

Who would think my feet feel better in tall shoes than flat ones?

The next time the door opened was when Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote walked in.

A shiver went down my spine, but I ignored it. They had never treated me with anything but kindness.

I just had my own reasons to hate Jared.

The three sat down at the table beside me, and I was currently carrying a heavy bin of dishes, making my way down the aisle, when I tripped, landing unfortunately in a pair of muscular arms.

This was by far the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Well done, Lockwood, very well done.

"I am so sorry!" I looked up, meeting the most handsome brown eyes I had ever seen. They softened, and filled with…

Adoration?

No, Audrey. You're delusional.

I felt some sort of pull towards the man in front of me, but I ignored it, focusing on the hand that was currently holding me up.

Well, that doesn't help me concentrate, either.

I moved out of Paul's grasp slowly, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sam and Jared were watching us with shocked expressions.

"Dude, are you alright?" I asked warily, and Paul nodded, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Okay…" I began, "This is a little awkward, so I'm just going to go." I turned around walking back into the kitchen, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding the second the door shut.

"You okay?" Sue asked in concern, and I nodded.

"There are some odd people here, did you know that?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"Honey, I've known that my whole life, trust me."

When I exited the kitchen, orders in hand, I felt someone's eyes on me, but I ignored them.

Sue gave me the boy's orders, which I accepted begrudgingly, and I walked over to their table, placing each plate in front of them.

"Here you go," I announced, and I noticed that Paul was watching me intently, but I didn't look over in fear I wouldn't look away.

Paul Lahote was a handsome guy, cropped black hair and seductive golden brown eyes. That much was a fact.

He had always been somewhat popular, had a bit of a temper, but other than that, I didn't know much about him, never talked to him.

We merely… coexisted.

So why was he staring at me?

"Thanks," Jared spoke up, as no one else seemed to be able to say anything, and I resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Where's Kim?" I asked, the words falling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"She's home…" Jared trailed off, confused, and I shrugged.

"Just wondering. It's not like I would know, or anything. She doesn't talk to me." I reminded him, and Jared cringed at the bitter tone, before I walked away, heading to the next table.

I stayed until the diner closed, against Sue's request, because I figured she had enough to do already.

"Thank you, Audrey." She sighed, and I smiled at her.

"Anytime, Sue. I'll see you later," I called over my shoulder, and I climbed into my truck.

When I got home, I had the odd feeling there was someone outside, but I just walked into my house, grabbing some leftovers out of the fridge and heating them up as I worked on my homework.

And I fell asleep that night thinking of Paul Lahote.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Good? Bad? Terrible?**

**I was joking, please don't say if it's terrible.**

**I promise there will be more Paul in the next chapter, for all you werewolf-loving FanFiction-ers out there.**

**Until we meet again, readers!**


	2. Chapter 2: Broody Eyes Lahote

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so I really loved your reviews. The second I saw them (You guys know who you are) I was like, really happy.**

**Like, the I-want-to-print-them-and-post-them-on-my-fridge sort of happy.**

**But, I didn't do that, so congratulate me, for my restraint.**

**Without any further interruptions from my long-winded fingers, I present to you, the second chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Myer does.**

**I just own Paul in my imagination.**

**Oh, and Seth is there too.**

**He's a sweetheart.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The next morning, I got dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans, an old band t-shirt that I had gotten from a concert one time, and black high heels, throwing a pair of sneakers in my purse just in case.

I brushed out my hair, leaving it straight, and a few pairs of earrings, some makeup, and three bracelets later, I was set to leave the house.

"Hey, Audrey!" Quil called when I pulled into the parking lot, and I got out of my truck, slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I approached the three boys before me with a grin.

"Hey Jake, I heard about your little rendezvous yesterday," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella's just a friend, just like you." He reminded me, and I put a hand over my heart, feigning hurt.

"And here I thought we had something special, Jacob Black."

"I'll have something special with you," Quil offered, and I shuddered in disgust, shaking my head.

"Sorry, but none of you are my type. I don't like boys."

Embry's jaw dropped in shock, while Jacob's grin brightened.

"We're into that."

"I'm into _men._ You boys have some growing up to do," I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and the three blinked, before Quil grinned.

"You are one dangerous creature, Audrey Lockwood."

I bowed mockingly, and Quil looked over my shoulder, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, Ree, why is Paul Lahote staring at you?"

I blinked in surprise. "I don't know. Perhaps he's admiring my lovely personality and stunningly good looks," I suggested, and Jake snorted, while Embry turned to look in Paul's direction.

I smacked his arm, causing him to flinch away. "Don't look over there! Then he'll think we're talking about him!"

Jake looked confused. "But we _are _talking about him."

I put a hand to my head, like I do when I have a headache. "This is why I will forever be alone with you guys around. I need a girlfriend."

"I object to that," Quil argued, but he looked over my shoulder.

"Don't look now," Jacob warned, "But now he's walking over here."

"Why?" Embry, Quil, and I asked simultaneously, and Jake shrugged.

"We can punch him, if you'd like," Jake offered, and I narrowed my eyes at him, beginning to scold the three of them, but I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I turned around to meet the brown eyes that had been stuck in my head for the past day. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class," Paul offered with an oddly hopeful expression, and I blinked.

The boys must have noticed I didn't have a response in mind, because Quil spoke up. "That's okay, we have first period together, and I can walk her."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you second period," Paul's eyes never left mine, and I nodded, speechless. He walked away.

"What the hell was _that?_" Embry asked, still watching Paul wide-eyed.

"I have no idea," I breathed, turning to look at them.

"I believe Mr. Lahote is smitten with our Audrey," Quil announced, and I snorted, shaking my head.

"That isn't likely."

"Honey, take it from the guys," Jake pointed towards himself, "Paul was exhibiting all the symptoms of a smitten man."

"That is a beautiful theory," I approved, "But I barely know him. Besides, we are like, polar opposites. It's popular bad boy and loner diner girl."

"Hey, we are popular!"

"Which doesn't explain why you hang out with me."

"Oh, shut up," Jake scolded, "You are way too cool for him, anyways."

"Besides," Quil grinned, "We all know that steroids-"

"_Quil!_" We yelled, gaining the attention of the people around us (especially Paul), and Embry clapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue.

First period was interesting.

"Hey, Ree!" Kim came up to my desk, a large grin on her face, and she was towing Jared behind her. "How are you?"

I blinked in surprise, and Quil motioned for me to say something.

"Good," I managed to say, "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Kim squealed, "I was thinking about going shopping today, you want to come?"

Identity crisis, much? "I can't, sorry, I have to work."

"No you don't," Kim reminded me, "You have today off, it's Friday."

"I do? I didn't realize you knew that, considering all knowledge goes to hell whenever Jared has his tongue down your throat."

Quil went into a coughing extravaganza.

Kim's face fell, and Jared shot me an accusing glare that could melt ice. "I couldn't hang out with you for different reasons, but-"

"What changed?" I asked bitterly, and Kim bit her lip.

"Well-"

"We have to go sit down," Jared interrupted, "Maybe another time. See you later, Audrey."

"Sayonara," I said in disbelief, and I shared a look with Quil that asked, _what the hell just happened?_

My next class, algebra, was even weirder.

None of my friends were in that class, so I sat down in the back, and the person that took the seat beside me put me into a state of shock.

"Hey, Audrey," Paul greeted, and I looked up at him, then glanced over my shoulder.

No other Audrey.

"Me?"

He smirked, nodding. "Yes you. How are you?"

"Hunky dory," I replied in disbelief, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"That's good."

"I would suppose so," I murmured, turning back to my notebook, trying to focus on the problem before me with little success.

"So which problem are you on now?"

"Why are you talking to me?" I blurted out, and at the surprised look on his face I continued, "I mean, we like, never converse. Like ever."

"Well maybe it's time to change that," Paul grinned, and I nodded slowly, mentally noting to check his backpack for un-prescribed medication.

"I heard you turned down Kim's invitation," I looked up at him in disbelief, and he shrugged. "Jared's my friend. We talk between classes."

"Okay…" I trailed off, "Well, I told her I had to work, so I could not go shopping with her."

"But you don't have to work," Paul reminded me, and I nodded.

"Precisely."

"And may I ask why you lied to her?"

I sighed. "Kim has started a habit of ignoring me ever since she started dating your little protégé, and all of a sudden she wished to change that."

Knowledge flashed in Paul's eyes. "She had her reasons."

"…Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"I see…" I watched him for a moment longer before the teacher's voice interrupted me, and I turned my attention to her.

When the bell rang, I began shoving my books into my backpack, and before I could leave, Paul reached out, stopping me.

His hand against my arm was almost electrifying.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked incredulously at the insane body temperature he was keeping up, and he shook his head.

"I meant what I said, you know. I really want to get to know you better," Paul murmured, and I met his eyes, which were watching me closely.

"I wouldn't mind that," I admitted, and the joy in his eyes surprised me.

"That's good to know."

"I'll see you later, Paul," I promised, and I walked to third period orchestra class, unable to contain the grin on my face.

At lunch that day, I laid my stuff down next to Jake and Embry at our table before Quil and I walked over to the line, and Quil looked as if he were about to burst with questions.

"Quil honey, you are about to have an aneurism." I pointed out.

"So what is going on with you and Mr. Broody Eyes Lahote?" He asked, and I snorted, shaking my head.

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Quil glanced over my head (he was about six foot, putting him a good three or four inches above me) "It's just that he is watching you with a longing so intense it could kill a small dog."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing over my shoulder. Sure enough, there was Paul, sitting with Jared and Kim, and he was watching me.

"Please, the only thing he's longing is the sandwich behind me."

"Audrey Marie Lightwood, don't deny the power that lovely women such as yourself have over men," Quil glanced over at Paul, "Because I reckon your power has hit him, and has hit him hard."

I rolled my eyes, taking my tray that consisted of a sandwich, a water bottle, and an apple and walking to our table, Quil following suit.

"What'd you do to Paul?" Jake asked incredulously, and I groaned.

"For the love of God, would you three idiots go find some meaning in life?" I hissed, and Jacob put a hand over his chest.

"You've wounded me, Ree Lockwood."

"Well that was the goal."

Embry laughed, and Jake punched him playfully.

I just bit into my sandwich in content.

After school ended that day, I walked out to my truck, but before I could get there I felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist, and I looked up to see a guy I had never met before.

"Hey, you're that girl from the diner," He grinned.

"Well that's what my friends call me," I muttered, and I went to continue walking, but he stopped me.

"Funny _and_ hot," The guy smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at him, prepared to rip my arm from his grasp, before someone clapped a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain.

"That she is," Paul snapped, "Now I suggest you let her go."

The guy nodded fearfully, and he hurried away, leaving me alone with a shaking, angry Paul.

"I would say thanks," I crossed my arms, "But I totally could have handled that guy."

Paul stopped shaking at my voice, and he turned to smile at me. "Really now? And how's that?"

"Hell yeah I could have," I kicked out my high-heeled foot lazily, "One good hit to his manhood, and he'd be crippled for life."

Paul laughed, a deep sound that made me smile. "I like your way of thinking."

"Violent and painful, just like me."

Paul grinned. "Well, Ms. Violent and Painful, I heard that you are good at algebra," He continued, and I shrugged.

"I pass."

"Well then you may be able to help me," Paul offered, "I am currently failing that class, and I am in need of some tutoring."

I thought over this. What was in it for me?

_The chance to secretly take pictures of his ass,_ a voice in my head sang.

I ignored that voice as much as possible.

Too many hormones.

"I'm in," I announced, and Paul grinned, "But only if you help me with something, too."

"Name it, beautiful."

I ignored the electric feeling that flooded me when he said the word "beautiful". It wasn't a term I applied to myself often, or ever, really.

"I've been needing some handy work around my house," I admitted, "And a tall, muscular dude like you seems like the perfect candidate."

"Sure," Paul grinned, "But, seeing as it's raining, we may have to stick to the tutoring today."

"It's not raining-"

A drop of water hit my face, causing me to stop talking, and I looked around in surprise at the drizzling.

Paul grinned. "Told you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "So where am I going to be tutoring you, Mr. Lahote?" I asked, and he thought over this.

"We can go to Sam and Emily's house. I spend most of my time there anyways, they won't mind."

"And I'm guessing since Jared just left, I will be driving you and myself to this destination?"

"You guessed correctly."

I rolled my eyes, climbing into my truck, and Paul slid in beside me, which instantly caused me to be warm.

Yeah, he definitely had a fever.

"Directions?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot, and he continued with a few murmurs of "go left" or "go right" as I drove in the direction he told me to.

When we pulled in front of a quaint yellow house with flowers in the windows, Paul looked over at me.

"When you meet Emily, just… don't stare. Sam doesn't like it."

"Why would I stare?" I asked, and he paused.

"She has some scars, there was an accident with a bear one time."

"Trust me, I know what it's like to have scars," I muttered.

"Why's that?" Paul asked me, but I shook my head, climbing out of the truck, and we hurried under the cover of the porch.

"Em, I brought a friend!" Paul announced, and I instantly smelled a sweet aroma that hinted at something baking.

"I'm in the kitchen!" A melodic voice called, and Paul motioned me forward by placing a hand on the small of my back, something that made me shiver.

We entered a quaint little kitchen, where there was a beautiful woman with copper-colored skin and black hair that was pinned up on top of her head, currently mixing something in a large bowl with a wooden spoon.

The woman looked up, and when her brown eyes fell on me, she smiled. "Hi, I'm Emily, Emily Young. It's nice to meet you."

I could see what Paul meant. She had three long scars that traveled from her hairline to her chin, but it wasn't the first thing I noticed. She was beautiful, with a smear of flour over her forehead, and her smile was so bright that it made even the scars on her cheek look happy.

"I'm Audrey Lightwood, It's a pleasure." I grinned, and she balanced the bowl at her hip, reaching out to shake my hand.

"So to what do I owe the honor?" Emily asked.

"Audrey here is going to tutor me in algebra," Paul replied, and Emily looked up at me.

"Oh thank God _someone _was willing to do it. This boy takes fifteen minutes to register what six times three is."

"I object to that," Paul argued, but he was focused on searching for something within the kitchen. "I smell muffins, Em."

She rolled her eyes. "They're on the table, sweetheart." She pointed out, "But save some for Audrey here."

Paul tossed me one, and I caught it quickly.

Mm, chocolate chip.

Yummy.

"Thank you, Emily." Em smiled, shrugging.

"Between Sam, Jared, and Paul, I end up cooking a good portion of the day away. A muffin for a pretty girl doesn't affect anything."

Paul grinned, and I began to pull my algebra book out of my backpack with a grin. "Let's get started, mathematician."

Emily snorted.

Paul and I spent the next hour or so sitting at Emily's kitchen table, our textbooks in front of us, but we really didn't get much done. We spent a good portion of our time laughing over useless things, Emily joining in every so often.

When the front door opened, followed by loud laughter, Emily rolled her eyes. "These boys could wake the dead, I swear."

"Hey good looking, what's cooking?" A voice, Jared's, called, and he walked in eagerly, followed by a tall man, just as muscular as Paul and Jared was, who moved to plant a kiss on Emily's scarred cheek.

"I have lasagna and garlic bread in the oven now- Paul, don't think I can't see you rolling your eyes!"

I looked over at the boy in question, who was eating yet another snack with an innocent look on his face. "Now what makes you think I'm doing that?"

"As if you don't do enough kissing of your own," Did her eyes just flicker over to me?

No, Audrey. Once again, you are in fact delusional.

At that moment a timer went off, and Emily glanced at me.

"Audrey, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?"

I started to object politely, but Paul looked over at me pleadingly, and I smiled. "How could I refuse?"

* * *

**Good? Bad? God awful? Award-worthy? Let me know!**

**I hope you guys enjoy our Audrey and Paul...**

**Mm.**

**Anyways, I will type with you next time, werewolf-loving FanFiction-ers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not On The Menu

**Okay, werewolf-loving FanFiction-ers,**

**Based on the reviews, some of you may like this chapter, and some of you may not.**

**But, keep in mind, this is how I picture Audrey's character being.**

**Oh, and there isn't as much Paul in this chapter.**

**Go ahead and let out the screams.**

**I apologize.**

**So, with that said... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Quit reminding me of the horrible truth! I can only handle so much.**

* * *

After a fun dinner at Sam and Emily's house, I drove myself home, but not without the odd feeling I was being watched.

When I climbed out of my truck, I heard a rustling noise, and I saw a flash of silver coming from the trees that shocked me.

I hurried inside, locking the door, and I dropped my backpack by the wall lazily, heading straight for the shower.

After I had emerged, I spent a good amount of time reading, before I finally crawled under the covers of my bed.

And yet another dream about Paul Lahote.

* * *

The next morning, after a call from Quil telling me that I was coming with him, Embry, Jake, and Bella to the beach, I dressed in a red bikini, throwing a pair of denim shorts and a loose white top on over it.

I left my hair down, putting in post earrings, light makeup, and a pair of flip flops before I shoved some things in my bag, exiting my house.

I picked up Quil and Embry at Embry's house, and we drove down to First Beach, excited due to the rare sunshine.

Someone whooped when we climbed out of my truck, and I spotted Jake and Bella in the distance.

I hadn't met Bella before, so Jake introduced me to her.

She was a kind girl, I guess, with really pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Jacob seemed to adore her, which I thought was sweet. Jake deserved to be happy.

"Let's head down there," Quil motioned in the direction, and Embry and Quil ran ahead, while Jake, Bella and I walked a little ways behind them.

Something ahead of them made them slow down, however, and Jake's smile faded slightly. "There's Sam's gang."

I spotted three tall Quileute boys in the distance, kicking around a soccer ball, laughing, and I immediately recognized one of them as Paul.

_Stop getting all excited!_ My head screamed at me.

But I couldn't help it. I felt this need to be with him.

Like all the time.

"Jake, relax, they're just playing soccer." I soothed, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You just like all of the new attention from Paul Lahote."

"Now what does _that_ have to do with anything?" I stopped walking, and Quil and Embry watched us with wide eyes.

"Guys, let's not-"

"Why are you so into him?" Jake asked. "It's obvious, and really strange, considering he only started talking to you _yesterday._ Can't you see he's going to hurt you?"

"Jake, leave my business alone. I never asked for your advice," I said through my teeth, and Bella placed a hand on his arm, calming him.

"I'm sorry, Ree. It's not my place."

"You bet your ass it isn't," I muttered, "Now who is cliff diving with me?"

I yelled the last part, and Paul's head snapped up at my voice, allowing Jared to tackle him to the ground over the ball.

"Hell no," Embry shuddered, "We are not going."

"I'll go!" Quil offered eagerly, and Jake scoffed.

"Quil, you _hate_ heights."

"Well it beats her going by herself," Quil reminded him, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"I can go all by myself, thank you." I started walking towards the path that led to the top of the cliff, but suddenly I was airborne, and Jake had his arms wrapped around my waste.

"I don't think so," He grinned, and I glared at him, just before I hit the cold water with a large splash.

"_Jacob Black!_" I yelled, and he had the good sense to run, before I bounded after him, sprinting.

Jake was fast, but I was pretty fast too. I took off my outer layer, throwing it at him, and he stumbled.

"What the hell-"

I climbed onto his back, making him yell, and I laughed as Quil and Embry cracked up hysterically from the water.

I noticed Paul was watching us, his jaw clenched.

Why?

"Damn you, Lockwood!" Jacob yelled, and I grinned triumphantly, tightening my hold around his neck.

"Who's laughing now, bitch?" I cheered, and Embry whistled in approval, while Bella just rolled her eyes at us.

"Not me!" Jake growled, and I hit the ground with a large thump, glaring at him. I stood up, wiping the sand away.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist because you had to carry a petite woman on your back," I scolded, and Jake laughed loudly.

"_Petite?_ Girl, you are heavy!"

"Ay! That is no way to speak to a lady!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest in displeasure. Quil and Embry cheered me on from behind me.

"You kick ass, Lockwood!"

"Damn straight!"

Jake moved to protest, but Bella called, "I agree, Jake!"

I smirked triumphantly.

His resolve was crumbling.

"I apologize." Jacob ground through his teeth, and I sighed dramatically, uncrossing my arms.

"I suppose I have no choice but to accept. What a gentleman," I approved, and Quil and Embry burst into a new round of hysterics.

"Damn hyenas," Jacob muttered, and Quil glared at him, sharing a look with Embry before glancing back at Jake.

"Let's get him."

The two boys chased after one ill-fated Jacob, and Bella moved to stand next to me, laughing. "They're hysterical."

"They're something," I murmured, and when I looked over at her she was studying my back with a furrowed brow.

"What's that?" She asked, and my eyes widened as I remembered the pink scar across the back of my shoulder blade, including how I had received it.

"Nothing," I assured her, suddenly wishing I had my shirt back, which I dully noted Jacob was waving wildly in a white-flag motion as Quil tackled him.

Bella went to go defend her friend and prevent injuries, which gave me a chance to talk to Paul.

I walked over to him, where he was watching Sam rubbing the top of Jared's head with an amused expression, and he looked up immediately when I approached him.

"Hey, Ree," He greeted with a wide smile, and I noticed the use of my nickname in the back of my mind. It didn't matter to me, all my friends called me that, but the way he said it made me feel all…

Special.

"What's shaking?" I asked, and Paul snorted.

"Probably Jared's brain," He motioned towards the unfortunate boy with one hand, and I giggled.

"You're probably right. Would he mind if I took video?"

Paul laughed. "He may, but I wouldn't. Hell, I'll even sell tickets, if you'd like."

I grinned. Why did I always feel so damn happy with him around?

_You like him, you useless dumbass!_ The incessant voice yelled. _Just get a grip on yourself and admit it already!_

But it just felt like… something more.

"So, am I still set to help you with your house?" Paul asked, and I nodded, grinning at him, which made his smile brighten.

"Don't think you can get out of debt with that charming smile of yours. I'm like the mob, bitch."

Paul smirked at me. "Charming?"

Damn! Did I say that out loud?

I believe I did.

"Possibly," I bit my lip thoughtfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ree!" Jacob called, interrupting us, "We were going to go grab the cooler, do you want to come?"

Something was telling me from the look on his face I better not refuse.

"Sure!" I replied, turning to Paul. "I have to go, but if you want to come by tomorrow, by chance, that would be great."

Paul grinned. "I'll be there."

We decided on noon, and I wrote my address on his hand (why did I have a pen with me? God, I don't even remember, his smile was like a drug) before I quickly ran back to Jake, hoping to avoid his fuming expression.

It didn't work. "If you just gave him your number, I swear to God-"

"I didn't," He sighed in relief, and I smirked, "He already had it."

Quil and Embry slid between the two of us simultaneously.

After a quiet lunch at the beach, Jacob went back to his house with Bella, and I drove Quil and Embry back to Embry's house.

"So do you like him?" Quil asked conversationally as we exited my truck, and I knew who he was referring to immediately.

"I never said that," I protested weakly, and Embry shrugged.

"We don't mind, it's just that we don't like the idea of you dating someone who's in a gang."

"He's not in a gang," I argued, and Embry fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, Ree. Sam Uley is a strange character, I mean remember when he disappeared and then came back all different? And then next was Jared, followed by Paul, and now they've been acting differently around me, and I'm afraid…" Embry stopped, and Quil and I stared at him in disbelief. Besides the fact it was one of the longest things he'd ever said at once, it was quite shocking.

"Have they been pressuring you to _join_ them?" Quil asked, suddenly angry, and I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That won't happen," I soothed, and I turned to Embry. "You know we're here for you and we love you, right?"

Embry nodded, turning slightly pink. "Yeah, and I love you too."

"Good," I approved, "Now I am going to go grab a shift at Sue's."

"_Why?_" They asked in disbelief, "It's a Saturday."

"Sue is a busy woman, and she deserves some time off," I reminded them.

"You just like spending time with her," Embry accused, and I nodded seriously, not arguing.

"She's the closest thing to a mother I've got," I mumbled, and Quil shook his head, sweeping my up in his arms.

"You've got Mama Quil, bitch, what you talking 'bout?"

I laughed, and he dropped me back to my toes.

When I arrived at the diner, dressed in dry clothing, Sue looked up from the counter with pure shock on her face. "Audrey, what-"

"I'm taking your shift," I said firmly, "So get out of here."

"I couldn't, I mean Seth is here-"

"I can handle one tween boy all by my lonesome," I argued, "Now shoo. Go have a nice lunch with Harry, or something fun like that."

Sue smiled at me, but she nodded, her eyes filled with something that fell between admiration and sorrow, though I had no idea why.

"Thank you, Ree," She kissed my cheek as she walked by, calling "Behave, Seth Clearwater!" before she walked out the door, leaving me with a couple of filled tables, a new waitress with short black hair and glasses, and one grinning Seth.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Lockwood."

I rolled my eyes as I ruffled his hair, slipping behind the counter to tie on my apron. "You heard your mother, Clearwater. Behave."

"Does behave include soda geysers, by chance?"

"No!" I said immediately, and he grinned, a happy sight that I couldn't help but mimic.

I ended up taking orders while the new waitress was behind the counter at the register, and I had to smack Seth upside the head on more than one occasion whenever he snickered at her mistakes.

Kim and Jared walked in, and I groaned to myself, before I turned to Seth with a pleading look. "How would you feel about taking an order or two?"

"Don't even think about it," Seth said, not turning around from his seat that included a music-blaring iPod and a half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich on the counter before him, "Go kiss and make up."

I groaned, nudging his arm with my elbow forcefully enough to shove him over, and I approached Kim and Jared cautiously.

"How can I help you?" I asked them politely, and Kim looked up with wide eyes.

"I didn't think you were working today."

"Well unless you planned to come back tomorrow in order to avoid my pleasant self," I said bitterly, "I suggest you order and do so quickly."

They mumbled something about a Coke, and I nodded, walking away.

Seth narrowed his eyes at me when I was behind the counter. "I didn't see very much kissing, Audrey."

"I'll kiss Kim," I shuddered, "But hell will freeze over before Jared gets any from me, I assure you."

Seth grimaced. "Please don't put that thought in my head, like, ever."

I laughed at his expression, grabbing the glasses in front of me and walking back to Kim's table.

"Look, Ree," She began, "I know we haven't been as close as we used to be, lately, but I still love you, and I really wish we were friends again."

"Oops, sorry, that's not on the menu." I reminded her innocently, and she groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"What do I have to do, Ree?"

I thought over this. "Well…"

This was Kim. Kim Connweller. The girl that dragged me shopping to Port Angeles in the pouring rain for hours at a time. The girl who showed up on Valentine's Day at my house with a gallon of ice cream when my boyfriend dumped me. The girl who comforted me on my father's birthday when it dawned on me that I was utterly alone.

My friend Kim.

"You have to let me smack Jared whenever I please." I told her seriously, and Jared's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Kim clapped a hand over his mouth, beaming widely.

"Deal."

I took their orders with one last mocking glare at Jared, before I walked back over to Seth's perch on his stool. "I decided not to kiss her, but you can do so if you'd like."

Seth grinned, standing, and I pushed him back down quickly. "I didn't mean it! That doesn't fall under behaving!"

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I grinned at him. Seth was kind of like that annoying little brother I had always thought I wanted.

No, scratch that. I do kind of want a little brother, annoyances aside.

_Too bad,_ a voice scolded, _you're an only child with no parents._

Sue came back a few hours later, announcing with pride that Harry had treated her to a lunch out at a restaurant in Forks, and Seth pouted at her mockingly when she asked him if he had behaved with a stern look.

"Thanks again, Audrey!" She called, and I waved at her before I left the diner, and I drove on home.

* * *

**If you liked it, go ahead and press that pretty review button!**

**And if you don't...**

**Be nice.**

**Until next time!**

**-EasyIsTheDescent**


	4. Chapter 4: Why People Usually Kiss

**Hey, everyone!**

**This is a short chapter, and for that I apologize, but it does have some Paul and Audrey action that I'm sure you will appreciate. ;)**

**Thank you guys so much for the favorites and the follows and the reviews, they make my day!**

**With that, enjoy chapter 4!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer has that honor.**

**If I owned Twilight, you would know.**

**Bella and Edward would be minor characters.**

**It would all revolve around Paul, Paul, Paul's muscles, and more Paul.**

* * *

The next week was quiet.

I spent a lot of time with Paul, much to my own dismay, considering I wasn't exactly sure we were friends, much less that he liked me.

But I was slowly becoming sure that _I_ liked _him._

I didn't know what it was about him. I had thought he was pretty attractive ever since I met him, sure, but we were in such different social groups that I had barely ever noticed him, except for the occasional rumor involving him with a blonde girl from Forks or of a fight between him and some popular boy.

But now I noticed him.

Like a lot.

So yeah, I was pretty sure that I like him.

I never mentioned this to any of the guys because well, they were _guys,_ and there was the fact that they hated Sam Uley and everything involved with his "gang".

Including Paul Lahote.

I guess I could have talked to Kim about it, seeing as we were slowly rekindling our friendship, but every time I even mumbled Paul's name, she got this odd, distorted look on her face and acted all giddy.

I knew some strange folks.

Now it was Sunday morning, or afternoon, considering I woke to the sound of a doorbell that I noticed in a haze was Paul.

And I was in my pajamas, no makeup, no jewelry, and no bra.

Classy.

"Just a second!" I called, throwing a robe on over my pajamas and smoothing back my hair, which was in a messy bun, before I hurried to the front door.

"It's Paul!" A voice replied from outside the door, and I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"You can come in, but I'm warning you I look like a hot mess."

Paul entered my house cautiously, and his eyes widened when he saw me, causing me to cringe and fiddle with my hair.

"You look beautiful," Paul said, and though the logic in my head told me he was joking, the look in his eyes spoke differently.

I tried to ignore the electricity I felt when he used the term "beautiful" to describe me yet again. "So I don't look pretty _with_ makeup?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Paul shook his head hurriedly, "Just… wow."

I felt my cheeks turn red, and I turned away. "Well, it's sunny outside, so maybe we can take advantage of it and paint the house?"

Paul nodded. "Do you have the paint?"

"Well… no. But, I will find some, I just need a logical opinion first."

He looked amused. "And you aren't logical?"

"Never. I tend to go a little color crazy, so I'll need you to help me see reason before I do something horrifying like paint my house neon green."

He laughed, but didn't argue, so I walked into my room.

When I emerged, my hair tied back in a ponytail and my lame outfit consisting of a red plaid shirt and denim shorts, I found Paul outside, studying the exterior of my quaint little house in wonder.

"So what color were you thinking?"

I pursed my lips, looking at it thoughtfully. "Hmm… how 'bout turquoise?"

Paul glanced over at me, and I grinned. "Wouldn't it be perfect, though? I mean, it will brighten the place up, and I could have flowers right over there, hopefully bringing some sort of wildlife besides those damned _raccoons-_"

I was cut off by Paul's laughter, and I turned to glare at him, my hands on my hips. "Do I amuse you, Mr. Lahote?"

"I'm not laughing at you," He promised, "You're just so… fun."

Though the comment seemed meaningless, I found it oddly touching. "So do you agree with the turquoise idea?"

Paul nodded. "Let's do this."

An hour later, paint rollers in hand, Paul and I found ourselves staring at the walls with determined expressions.

"We can do this," I announced, "Now make yourself useful."

I started painting the wall before me, and Paul laughed.

"Am I your bitch now?"

I glanced over my shoulder in his direction, winking at him. "Only if you want to be, handsome."

"I don't think I've ever wanted that name to apply to me, actually."

"Too bad," I murmured.

About an hour or two after that, we had a good base coat down, and Paul and I both had streaks of turquoise everywhere.

"Thanks for the help," I said sincerely, and he shrugged.

"You're the one helping me pass algebra, it's the least I could do."

"I don't mind," I grinned, and I went to move past him, but he stopped me, grabbing my arm before I could move.

"You have paint here," He rubbed his thumb lightly over my forehead, and I shivered.

His brown eyes were intense with emotion, and before either of us seemed to know what we were doing, my back was pressed against the front door, the only thing that wasn't wet with paint.

And his burning lips were on mine.

Don't forget that little detail.

I suddenly realized what I was doing, and I pulled away from him quickly, his hand moving from its previous placement on my hip. "_What are we doing?_"

He looked at me in disbelief. "We were kissing!"

"_Why?_"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ree, why do people usually kiss?"

"Because they like each other! And you, you don't like me!" I argued, and Paul narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I'm not likeable!" I groaned, opening the door behind me and hurrying inside, hoping a change of scenery would help me concentrate.

"Obviously you are!" Paul exclaimed, and he grabbed my wrist lightly, forcing me to turn around and meet his eyes.

They were filled with emotion, though I hadn't expected them to be. "Why can't you realize that I have feelings for you, Audrey?"

"Because you don't."

"Ree-"

"Paul, stop." I sighed, defeated.

He didn't like me.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

_No one likes you, _an all too familiar voice slurred in my head, _you are just like your mother, Audrey Lockwood! Never forget that!_

"You need to go," I said weakly, not meeting his eyes and the pain that was in them, probably reflecting my own.

"Alright," Paul murmured, and I heard the door close, followed by the sound of tires leaving the driveway.

And it gave me the perfect excuse to slide to the ground against my kitchen wall and cry.

* * *

_"You're drunk," I spat in disgust, cringing away from the man before me._

_ My father was a logical man, with a good job and a good head on his shoulders, and yet he was the cruelest person I had ever met._

_ "Grab me another beer," He ordered, and I snorted humorlessly._

_ "That's not going to happen."_

_ "Now you better treat me with some respect," He ordered, his voice slurred with his intoxication, "I am your father!"_

_ "Ha!" I yelled, "You could have fooled me!"_

_ His eyes filled with anger, and he grabbed a fistful of the slightly native hair that he hated with a passion, throwing me to the ground as I cried out in pain._

_ I heard him grab something off the kitchen counter, and I barely had enough time to cover my head before he smashed an empty beer bottle over my back, followed by an agonizing sharp pain._

_ "Respect," He growled, "Go find some."_

_ And I barely managed to crawl to my room, tears falling from my eyes in an uncontrollable motion, before the warmth covering my back made me fall unconscious. _

And then I woke up.

I rolled out of bed, breathless, and I hit the cold floor with an audible thud as the pink scar on my back throbbed from the memory.

I glanced at my clock, and it read six a.m.

Just get up, Lockwood. I wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways.

Turning off the alarm in advance, I slipped into my robe and slippers before I padded into my tiny little kitchen, the walls a cheerful lavender, and I started up a pot of coffee instantly.

Yes, that's what I need.

Coffee.

I dressed in my blue jeans, brown leather boots, and I zipped up my brown leather jacket over a black tank top.

By the time I had my hair straightened, my makeup applied, and my jewelry on, I had just enough time to call Quil and Embry.

I picked them up from Quil's house (Embry had walked over there) and they slid into the seat next to me, oblivious to my less than cheerful mood.

"Guess what?" Embry asked, and I turned to look at him, forcing a smile to my face.

"What?"

"I have an A in Trig!" He cheered, and Quil and I's jaws dropped.

"There is no f-"

"How did _you_ manage to pass _Trig?_" I asked in disbelief, and Embry was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes dancing with victory.

"That hot girl, Leah-"

"Wait, wait, and wait," Quil interrupted, "The girl that hates the world? Who kicked that guy Ryan in a highly personal area?"

Ryan! _That_ was the guy who had hit on me!

The guy who Paul-

Don't go there.

"Hell yeah! Well, she is hot, and she's actually kind of nice, and-"

"She helped you pass?" I finished, and he nodded excitedly.

"Do you think it will freak her out if I kiss her in a joyful manner?" He asked, and Quil and I looked at each other before we cracked up laughing.

I had to focus on the steering wheel to avoid drifting.

"What's so funny?" Embry asked, offended.

"We've never seen you like this before," Quil admitted, and I nudged Embry's arm playfully, as he was stuck sitting between us.

"I don't know what there is to see," Embry muttered, his cheeks red.

"You are happy, not shy," I reminded him, "And _this_ is our friend Embry, right here."

Embry smiled, and he kissed my forehead as we pulled into the parking lot.

Jacob was waiting for us when we got out, and he walked up to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Ree, why is Paul watching you like you killed his puppy?"

I refused to look behind me, and I shrugged, smoothing over my expression. "You never know, I may have done that."

"Why are you doing that?" Quil accused, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're putting up that whole 'I don't care about anything' mask that we hate with a passion," Jake confirmed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys seriously need girlfriends."

"Spill, girlie," Embry ordered, and I sighed.

"Nothing to spill. Besides, of course, a certain can of beans that involves an attractive Trig partner-"

"God, shut up!" Embry groaned, clapping a hand over my mouth, and I winked at Quil triumphantly.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" He asked wearily, and I smirked at him.

"Did you just figure that out, sweetheart?"

"One day you'll tell us!" Jacob yelled as I walked away, and I could hear the double meaning in his words.

Nosy idiots.

"Keep dreaming, boys!" I flashed them a grin, waltzing into the building.

* * *

Paul must hate me.

That was all I could think about as I took a seat in the back of algebra class, pulling out my notebook and secretly opening the calculator app on my phone, stuffing it down in the pocket of my jacket.

He must hate me.

...So why is he walking this way?

His familiar presence took a seat next to me, and I fought the urge to deeply inhale the scent of his intoxicating cologne.

Yeah, that would be creepy.

"Hey," Paul murmured, and I inclined my head towards him in greeting, not looking up from the messy equation I was scribbling down.

"So, I was wondering if we could talk-"

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" I asked with an expressionless face, and Paul sighed, running a hand through his dark hair as he locked gazes with me.

"You can't avoid this forever, Audrey."

"Watch me."

Paul cringed, and I took that as a chance to turn back to my math work, holding onto my pen until my knuckles were white.

God, this was going to be a long day.

I might as well crack out the gallon of ice cream.

This situation deemed ice cream appropriate.

* * *

**God, I love ice cream.**

**So don't be mad at Audrey, but if you are, go ahead and let me know by reviewing!**

**Isn't that button pretty?**

**But seriously, questions, comments, concerns, anything, I will address.**

**See you later!**

**Oh, and just a little spoiler, the next chapter will have some major stuff go down.**

**Can't wait!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	5. Chapter 5: Bet Your Weave

**Good day, readers!**

**So... have any of you writers ever started writing something, and then when you read it over you wonder what the hell was going through your head and why you wrote it?**

**Well, that's how I felt when I wrote this.**

**It's pretty short, and honestly, Audrey goes a little crazy (crazi_er_, technically) but I hope it satisfies anyone's cravings for drama.**

**Like I said before, major shizz goes down in this chapter, so...**

**Hold onto your butts.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer (that wretched soul who barely ever mentioned Paul, damn her!) is the proud owner of Twilight and it's characters.**

**I just dream about the characters in question *cough* Paul *cough* whenever I close my eyes.**

**You know you do it too.**

* * *

_ I am a horrible person._

All throughout the two classes I had with Paul, he had stared at me with this hurt and wistful gaze that made me either want to cry or kiss him.

Possibly both at one time.

And now I was sitting at our usual lunch table, tossing an orange up and down with little appetite, when a new tray suddenly was placed on the table, and I looked up into the determined eyes of Kim Connweller.

"What did you do?" She accused with a glare, and I blinked in surprise.

"I did something?"

"You bet your weave you did," She growled, and I placed a hand to my (natural) hair in a defensive motion, "Don't you know better than to-"

"Does this involve Paul?" Jacob asked with a glare, and I shook my head, grabbing Kim by the arm lightly and dragging her to the corner of the cafeteria.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Spill. This is important girl talk, missy."

I sighed, glancing over at Paul, who was engaged in a conversation with Jared that involved wild hand motions. "We kissed."

Kim squealed in delight, and I quieted her.

"Then what happened?"

"I sent him home," I sighed weakly, putting my head against the wall, and she gasped, making me roll my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like me, Kim!" I hissed, and she gave me a skeptical look.

"Like hell! Have you _met_ the guy?"

"Kim, this isn't funny," I said impatiently, "I don't know why he kissed me, but it is not because-"

"Do you like him?" Kim interrupted.

I nodded.

"Then take comfort in the fact that he likes you. Like a lot. Trust me."

"Kim-"

"Look, Audrey Marie Lockwood," She hissed with a determined yet affectionate look in her eyes, "I don't know why you have such obsessive trust issues, and I may never need to. But you are going to open those pretty brown eyes of yours, and realize that there are so many people here who love you, and Paul is probably at the top of that whole damn list."

I just listened to her speech with wide eyes. "I do not have trust issues."

"Jesus!" She exclaimed, "That is _all_ you got from this speech?"

"Kim, I love you, and I appreciate what you are trying to do, but-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," She kissed my cheek, "You just have to make yourself happy, for once in your useless life."

I giggled, and she grinned at me before she skipped back to her table, planting her petite figure on Jared's lap.

_Don't look at the damned table, Audrey!_

* * *

At the end of the day, I never saw Paul, and I took that as a chance to take my mind off of things.

A day with Sue was the best chance I had.

It was quiet when I got there, not many people inside, so Sue sat behind the counter with the newspaper and a mug of coffee, while I wiped down the tabletops absentmindedly.

"So what's on your mind?" Sue asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Honey, my mama didn't raise no fool," Sue warned.

"And my mama didn't raise me at all," I muttered, and Sue stiffened from the corner of my eye, her grip on the mug beside her turning her russet-colored skin a pale white as it tightened over her knuckles.

"You want to talk about your family, sweetie?" She asked, her voice an odd sort of calm.

"Nothing much to say, really. Never met my mom, my dad was a major tight-ass," I moved on after her disapproving look at my language, "So when he died, I took advantage of the little house he owned here."

"I see," Sue murmured, "What was your dad's name? Maybe I knew him."

"Daniel Lockwood," I answered, and I heard a shatter that made me whirl around in fear.

Sue's skin was a ghastly pale, and I realized she must have dropped her coffee mug. "Sue?"

"There's something I have to tell you, Audrey," She whispered, and I glanced around the diner, grateful that no one was there.

"Sue, you're scaring me," I murmured, moving closer and eyeing her for injuries, but she didn't move.

"Audrey," She watched me carefully, "You're my daughter."

I didn't move my eyes from hers, waiting for some signal that told me she was mistaken or that this was some sick joke.

"Sue, I-"

"I know you don't believe me," She murmured, "But I had been suspicious of it ever since you had come asking for a job, and now that I know Danny was your dad-"

"Danny?" I asked incredulously, "That isn't my father's name. My father was a horrible person with a horrible personality. He wouldn't be caught dead with the name _Danny._"

Sue flinched. "When I met your father, he wasn't like you described him. He was nice, he was funny, and handsome. I loved him, but I was just a girl. I wasn't ready for a child, and I was afraid. He was older than me, so he said he would take care of you, and he did, taking you away from La Push."

She was clutching her stomach as if she were in pain, and I had the urge to go help the lady that had acted like the mother I had always wanted since the day I met her, but I didn't.

Because if she was my mother, she wasn't that lady.

"You're lying," I accused, "My mother was a horrible woman. She left me, abandoned me with this man that hated me for sixteen years!"

"Audrey, I'm so sorry-"

"Stop!" I hissed, and she flinched away, tears in her pretty dark eyes. "You are not my mother," I said fiercely, "Because you aren't like her. You're nice, and funny, and sweet, and-"

"Ree-"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, "My _mother_ would have no right to call me that! What have you done, hidden from your son and husband for so long that you had this child you never loved or cared about at all?"

"You're wrong," Sue whispered, "Ever since the day I met you, when you were just a baby that broke my heart whenever I looked at her knowing I was giving her away, I have loved you with all my heart and all my soul."

"Really?" I laughed bitterly, "Do you know what it's like never to know who your mother is? Why you don't look like your father but don't really look like anybody else, either? Do you know how it feels for your father to look at you and realize he doesn't love you because you remind him of his ex-girlfriend? Look!" I yelled, pulling down the arm of my shirt to reveal the long scar on the back of my right shoulder blade, and Sue sobbed quietly.

"You know what," I whispered, yanking the apron from around my waist and throwing it to the side roughly, "I have to go. I can't handle this."

"No, Audrey-"

"Don't." I growled, "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't ever try and be near me, ever again. I suggest you find a new waitress."

I swung the door open violently, and I stormed out quickly.

I didn't exactly trust myself driving, so I stopped in the first parking lot I found, which happened to be First Beach.

Well, it was a lovely day, was it not?

Hence the sunshine.

The birds chirping.

And the backstabbing parents.

I slammed the door of my truck shut, not quite sure where I was going, and I started off running down the beach.

And I immediately knew where I was going.

I was on the path that led to the top of the cliff.

I walked over to the edge, my mind wandering aimlessly.

Paul may like me.

I like Paul.

I know who my mother is.

Sue is my mother.

Seth is my brother.

Did it end, damn it?

And at the same time, all I could think about was the terrible excuse of a human being that was my father, who taught me for so long that I wasn't likeable.

And I believed him, too.

When I moved to La Push, I really didn't think about it much, because there were people who I got along well with, who got along well with me.

But there was still that voice that belong to him, Daniel Lockwood, which will always say the same exact thing.

The logical part of my brain was telling me that I was being stupid, that I was just going crazy, but yet I really didn't want to move, because I was tired, and hell.

I _was _crazy.

"Audrey?" I whirled around, and the one and only Paul Lahote was standing a few feet away from me, a wary expression on his face.

"That's me," I groaned, rubbing a thumb under my now red eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked me cautiously, and I shrugged.

"Cliff-diving?" I suggested, and he didn't move.

"I would suggest you don't," He murmured, "Not while you're upset."

"I'm not upset," I said through my teeth, "I'm angry."

"Same difference," Paul shrugged, taking a step towards me, and I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks for the input," I muttered, "Why are you here, exactly?"

"I went for a walk. Came across a beautiful woman at the edge of a cliff."

"And your curiosity got the best of you?" I finished bitterly, and he nodded, ignoring my tone. He had a cool expression on his face, but his eyes hinted at anxiety.

"Oh please," I muttered, "I don't really know who I am anymore, you know. For a while I thought I was just… alone, but then I moved here, and I made friends, and I thought I was this fun person that people like to be around, but now I know the truth about my parents, and… I just don't know."

"What is the truth?"

"That my mother, who I always thought was this terrible woman, is actually Sue, this wonderful woman that had taken care of me like the mother I always wanted, which was the opposite of the mother I thought that I had." I continued, and Paul listened attentively.

"Sue Clearwater?"

I nodded. "But she obviously was happier without me, because she found Harry, married him, and she had Seth… never thought of me."

"That's not true," Paul argued, and I shook my head.

"God, I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you," Paul argued, and I nodded.

"The hell there isn't. I've now found myself here, having what can only be described as a mental breakdown, and you are the unfortunate soul who is going to witness it," I sighed, and Paul shrugged.

"I don't mind. Are you drunk, by chance?" He asked, and I shuddered.

"God no. I hate alcohol. I'd never put that filth in my body," I muttered, and Paul nodded.

"I can understand that, and appreciate it, considering you're under age," He reminded me, and I nodded in agreement, "But also, I can suggest you step away from that there cliff," He pointed towards the edge in support, "and go get some coffee."

I rolled my eyes. "What, so I don't go tumbling over the side?"

"Precisely."

"Well I would hate to do that," I swung my foot over the edge, and Paul was by my side in an instant, pulling me away.

"Stop," He whispered, and I sighed.

"I wasn't going to do it."

"You could've fooled me."

"I'm many things, but not suicidal."

"Let's save my heart attack for later, alright?" He murmured, and I leaned my head against his shoulder absentmindedly.

"Why are you being nice to me? I was mean to you."

"Please," He scoffed, "It would take a lot more than that to keep me away from _you,_ trust me."

He wrapped his arm around me, warming me instantly, and he led me back to my truck.

"How did you get here?" I asked him as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I walked. Keys?"

I handed him the item in question. "Walked from where?"

He met my eyes, his own an intense brown that warmed my heart. "Places. There are a lot of things you don't know, Audrey."

"Care to enlighten me, perhaps?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"I will," He promised.

Geez, cliff-diving, backstabbing parents, gangs…

Hell, next thing I know I'll be dating werewolves.

* * *

**So...**

**Anybody expect that?**

**Like I said, Audrey went a little crazy.**

**But just know, for everything stupid that Audrey does, I've done ten times worse.**

**Legit.**

**I just wanted to say, to everyone has reviewed or followed or favorite-d this story, I love you. ****The compliments, the encouragements, everything, I love you guys so much to the point where I'm like "Damn, what does a girl have to do to get a damned tissue around here?"**

**On that note, I have a challenge for you all, my beloved viewers.**

**If any of you guys have any guesses or suggestions as to how this story will go, I want to hear them, and maybe I'll use them. ;)**

**Love you all!**

**XOXO, The crazy woman with the laptop, EasyIsTheDescent.**


	6. Chapter 6: Big-Ass Dog

**Guess what, werewolf-loving FanFiction-ers?**

**Today is my birthday!**

**Yeah, not that exciting, actually. My mom asked me how it felt to be a year older, and I told her it was just like last year, only I was more tired.**

**So, in response to a question that was asked, I changed Leah a little bit.**

**When I read the Twilight series, I thought Stephenie Meyer was just the cruelest person for all the stuff that she did to poor Leah Clearwater. So now Leah is in a different family on the Rez, she's Audrey's age, and I'd like to believe she is much happier, especially with what I have planned for her. :)**

**Enjoy my B-day chapter!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight series and its characters, not me.**

**Oh Paul, the things I would do-**

**Wait, nope, not going to finish that sentence.**

**You're welcome.**

* * *

I'm surprised at how long it took for me to realize what an idiot I was, threatening to jump off a cliff and everything.

And then of course, an overprotective Paul was on suicide watch, even though I told him I was indeed not planning on going anywhere.

Which was how I found myself painting another coat of turquoise onto the exterior of my little house.

"So Sue is your mother?" Paul asked quietly, and I nodded.

"And your father was…"

"A man I hated to the very pit of my soul," I replied, "But he was the only person _to_ love, so I loved him, I guess."

"Why'd you hate him?" Paul asked, his voice tight.

"It was more like a mutual animosity. My dad hated how much I reminded him of Sue," I continued applying paint carefully around the window, "Plus the alcohol, which was a big factor in our dysfunctional relationship."

I heard a snap, and I whirled around to see what used to be a paintbrush was now two pieces of a wooden stick.

"He hurt you?" Paul asked, strained, and I shook my head.

"No, Paul, he's gone." I whispered softly, and I placed my hand on his cheek, calming his shaking form instantly.

I went to pull away, but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back, and suddenly we were kissing.

Once again.

Covered in paint.

Outside of my house.

Again.

"It's a good thing I live in a secluded area," I pondered aloud once we had both pulled away, breathless, Paul's face inches from mine.

"What, the neighbors don't enjoy a show?"

I grinned. "Whatever they do on their own time is their business."

After we finished the coat of paint, I decided to make dinner, which consisted of leftover chicken and rice I had made the night before, and popcorn, which became useful when we decided to watch a movie.

A howl from outside interrupted us, and something in Paul's expression changed. "I have to go," He murmured, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain it to you," He promised, "Soon."

"Okay…" I trailed off, and he grinned, kissing me quickly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I don't know what was wrong with me today," I admitted, "But I am perfectly fine now. Besides, my mental health wasn't in a very plausible state to begin with."

Paul rolled his eyes, and he left, leaving me with a subtle curiosity.

How was he getting home?

I started to follow him silently, and when he got outside, he walked over to the edge of the trees with a surprising pace.

Before of course, he exploded in a horse-sized wolf.

I stumbled backwards as he disappeared into the trees, and it took me a good ten minutes, my back pressed against the inside of my front door, before I could process what had happened.

"_Mother-_"

The phone rang.

I pulled my cell out of my back pocket absentmindedly, answering it and placing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Ree? It's Emily,_" A familiar voice replied.

"Oh, hey Em. What's up?" I asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"_Sue called, said she was worried about you. Are you okay?_" Emily asked, concern in her voice.

Did she know Paul turned into a dog?

"I'm peachy keen," I promised, "Hey Em, I have to go, love you, bye!" I hung up hurriedly.

Yeah, I have to go have yet another mental breakdown.

A wolf.

A mother-freaking wolf.

What _was_ the world coming to?

I had read plenty of legends, stories about the Cold Ones, about the tribe's duty to protect their people.

But they were stories.

Right?

Gangs… steroids…

Paul. Sam. Jared.

Wolves.

_That is the only possible explanation,_ I thought to myself. I figured I should probably be afraid, but I wasn't.

A possible sign of mental overload.

Paul was just… Paul.

He wasn't dangerous, he wasn't an angry person, or at least the Paul I had come to know over the past… _week._

Good luck getting any sleep tonight, Lockwood.

You'll need it.

* * *

The next morning, it was breezy but not raining, so I settled on a brown and blue patterned skirt that hit my ankles, a blue top, a brown cardigan, and boots.

But oh my God, Paul was still a wolf.

I shook the image out of my head, leaving my hair in soft curls, applying a quick amount of makeup and jewelry before I headed out to my truck.

Backpack, check.

Coffee, check.

Yeah, I was really going to need that last one.

"Hey Audrey!" Embry waved me over when I got out of my truck, and I met him, Quil, and Jake with a smile.

"Sup, gentlemen."

"Sup," Quil greeted, "How was work?"

I cringed internally at the thought, but I just forced a smile to my face. "It was non-eventful, as always."

"Well, Leah and I got more studying done," Embry announced confidently, and he engaged in an argument with Jake over the topic, but was interrupted when Quil groaned loudly.

"Here comes Paul."

Breathe, Lockwood.

You know how to do that.

Inhale, exhale, the basic pattern.

"Morning," Paul said with a smirk, "Can I borrow Ree for a second?"

"She's not some sort of _item-_"

"Sure you can, Paul," I cut Jake off, narrowing my eyes at him before I let Paul lead me away from the boys, stopping at the edge of the parking lot.

"So," He grinned, "How are you?"

"Absolutely excellent," I replied brightly, and Paul gave me an odd look.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Hey, how'd you get home last night?" I asked, and he shifted from one foot to another in an uncomfortable motion.

"I walked."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Did you run, by chance?"

"What's with all the questions?" Paul asked, laughing, and I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"What's with all the _fur?_" I countered, bringing the desired reaction that consisted of pale native skin (a rare sight) and a state of frozen movement.

"How did you-"

"If you're going to turn into a big-ass _dog,_" I hissed, backing away from him, "You could at least bother to get off my property first."

Paul's face fell. "Audrey-"

"If you tell me I'm going crazy, I will kill you in your sleep."

"I wasn't going to. Just let me explain," Paul pleaded, and I raised an eyebrow, "I'll tell you everything."

"Really now? When?"

Paul grinned slightly. "How opposed are you to ditching?"

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed, still feeling safe while in Paul's presence despite my newfound knowledge, "I was never opposed to begin with."

And that was how I ended up sneaking back to my truck, Paul sliding into the passenger seat (I didn't want him driving my baby) and I called Embry.

"_Uh, yeah Ree?_"

"Okay Em," I said, glancing over at my side view mirrors cautiously, "You know I love you, right?"

"_I guess so._"

"So, because you know I love you, you will restrain Quil and Jake from killing anyone when they find out I ditched school with Paul, right?"

"_You did _what-"

"Bye sweetie! Love you!" I hung up quickly, and Paul was looking at me, amused. I glared at him.

"Don't even look at me, Wolf Boy," I muttered, and Paul sighed.

"Ree, I am so sorry-"

"For what? Because I honestly have no freaking idea _what_ I saw, and now I have the idea that those freaking legends were true-"

"You figured that out already?" Paul asked incredulously.

"The fact that I'm highly intelligent isn't the freaking point! Is that what you haven't been telling me, Paul?"

"Among other things."

I groaned. "So let's have some trial and error. Your alleged gang, Jared and Sam, you guys are… werewolves?"

"Shape shifters," He corrected.

"Okay. Fine. So when you guys disappeared and came back, that was when you were… initiated?"

Paul snorted. "You say you read the legends, right? Well, it's in our blood. We phase because of the Cold Ones."

I shivered at the thought of vampires. "Okay. And Embry says you guys have been talking to him lately," I struggled to keep my voice calm, "Are you trying to-"

"We think Embry is going to phase soon, Ree." Paul murmured, "Sam is trying to help him, but it's not like he wants to be helped."

"I see," I murmured, feeling my chest tighten when I thought of my friend, _Embry,_ ending up like… _Paul,_ getting tall and muscular, chopping off his beautiful native hair.

Paul was looking at me apologetically. "Ree-"

"Next question," I cut him off, not taking my eyes off of the road, "You say you phase because of the Cold Ones. Are they… here?"

I could hear the audible grinding of Paul's jaw. "Not anymore."

I thought over this carefully. "Paul… is Bella one of them?"

Paul snorted. "The leech lover? Close enough, I suppose. But no, she isn't a vampire, why?"

"Well she hasn't bitten me or anything," Paul didn't find that very funny, "But she's just so damned _pale,_ you know?"

At that moment, I turned, and we pulled into the small driveway of the now familiar yellow house.

"Sam is on patrol," Paul explained as we got out, "So we should be able to eat something in peace."

"Does coming here always involve eating something?"

Paul blinked in confusion. "Why else would we come?"

I rolled my eyes, swinging the door open quietly. "Em? It's Paul and Audrey, you here girlie?"

"I'm cooking!" Emily's voice replied, and I grinned.

"What else is new?" I walked into the kitchen, where I saw Emily with her hair pulled pack in a braid, her scars prominent on her flushed face.

"Hey wait a minute," Emily looked up suddenly, turning a fierce glare on Paul the second she saw me. "Why are you skipping? Paul Lahote, if you ruin this innocent girl's reputation-"

"Oh Lord," Paul groaned, "Here we go."

"Trust me, my rep was ruined when my friend Quil ran through the hallways in a leotard singing Copacabana and dragging me around by my hair."

Paul's eyes widened. "I think I remember that."

I tried to think back to what Paul was doing that day… "Hey, weren't you-"

"Yeah," He cringed, and Emily raised an eyebrow as I handed her a pot holder, shaking my head.

"Yeah, it was Amanda Lewis, the pale face!"

Paul flinched at the comment. "Wow, could she talk."

"I bet she could do other things," I muttered under my breath, and Paul had a regretful look on his face that I ignored.

"Hey, when I called you, were you okay?" Emily asked suddenly, and I shook my head.

"Probably not. I was watching Paul run through the woods on four legs at the time, so I was a little lost."

Emily dropped a pan back on the counter, the muffins within it almost falling out completely. "_What?_"

"She knows, Em. God, your fiancé is going to bury me in a ditch."

"So does she know about the imp-"

"No."

Emily nodded, and I unrolled a muffin curiously. "Well, Audrey," She turned to me with a large smile, "Welcome to the pack."

* * *

**How was it?**

**So, not only do we have the secret revealed, but we have some Paul and Audrey action. ;)**

**You're welcome.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite-d! I love you all, even if you think I'm crazy!**

**Now if you excuse me, I have to go give off a drunken rendition of "Happy Birthday".**

**That song sounds so much cooler after a couple of beers, I am just saying.**

**You can thank my grandfather for that one.**

**Bye!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	7. Chapter 7: Consensual Kissing

**Howdy! (Anyone got any better greetings? Mine suck.)**

**Thanks for the "Happy Birthdays". I have been a shopping fiend with my newfound money, so I'm sure most of my readers have seen me at some sort of store by now. I'm the crazy one with all the bags.**

**The chapter starts right from the last chapter, just to clear any confusion. I confuse myself most of the time.**

**This chapter had originally been two separate chapters, but then I realized the first one was really short, so I decided to merge them into one big chapter, which may or may not work.**

**You can be my guinea pigs, if that makes you feel any better.**

**It probably won't.**

**Enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight and all of its characters.**

**I just give them quirky characters of my own to make things interesting.**

**Because honestly, it didn't take much to make the main character more interesting than _Bella_, am I right?**

* * *

Around the time we would have been having lunch at school, I was bombarded with phone calls, starting with Embry.

"_Ree, you _backstabbing psychopath_, Jake is burying his elbow in my throat, Quil has tackled me from behind, and I need assistance-_"

"_Audrey Marie Lockwood!_" Jake's voice called into the phone, and from the amused look on his face, Paul could hear everything.

I gulped. "Yes, Jacob?"

"_Did you ditch school today?_" He asked calmly.

"Yes."

"_And who is with you?_"

"Paul Lahote."

"_And what are you doing?_" He continued, and Paul smirked at me, winking, while I rolled my eyes.

"We are eating lunch."

"_…Really?_"

"No, we are making out intensely in the middle of First Beach, if you'd like to join us."

I heard a loud fit of coughing from the other end.

"_That's okay_," Jake assured me, "_I'm not interested. Be _safe_-_"

"Jacob Black," I groaned, placing my head in my hands, "You have an obsession, I swear by it."

"I _have an obsession? _You're_ the one joining a gang-_"

"Jacob, it's complicated, darling. Goodbye!" I hung up before his protests could begin, and I sighed in relief.

"You have some strange friends, honey," Emily commented, and I nodded in agreement.

"And around here," Paul added, "They are only going to get stranger."

Emily didn't look like she was going to argue.

At that moment, my phone rang, and I looked down at it to see Kim was calling me. I put it to my ear. "Cell Block Nine?"

"_Where are you?_" She asked enthusiastically, and I looked at Paul in disbelief, who just mouthed "_We're popular_".

"I'm with Paul," I winked at the shape shifter in question, who winked back, tossing a muffin in the air before taking a bite out of it.

"_Really?_" She squealed.

"Does she know?" I whispered to Paul, and he nodded sheepishly while Emily mouthed the name "_Jared_" to me.

I glared into the phone. "We have some talking to do, missy."

"_Uh oh. What'd I do this time?_"

"I'm not going to tell you," I grinned, "Perhaps you are just going to have to guess for yourself, hmm?"

Kim grumbled something, before she hung up.

I continued helping Emily make lunch, while I forced Paul to work on his algebra homework, commenting every once in a while to help him.

The next time the phone rang, it was yet again mine, and Emily rolled her eyes. "I think your phone bill is about to go through the roof."

"You're telling me," I muttered, grabbing my phone, "Comedy Central?"

"_Audrey?_" A kind, familiar voice asked, and the cell slipped from my grasp, Paul catching it with inhuman reflexes, a concerned expression on his face.

I took it from him carefully, putting it to my ear again. "Sue?"

"_Hey, sweetie,_" Sue sighed in relief, "_I wanted to know if you were okay, you left so suddenly…_"

"Well I'm sorry if I worried you," I said blankly, "I won't do it again."

"_Audrey,_" Sue paused, "_I just want you to know that I love you. I've loved you for sixteen years, and knowing you for the past few months has been the most incredible thing… I don't want to miss out on any more time._"

I reached out with my free hand, holding onto the edge of the kitchen counter tightly, and I assumed Paul could hear or understand, because he wrapped an arm around my waist lightly in reassurance.

This was what I wanted, right? Sue was the mother I had always wanted. She was sweet, and she was funny, and she was pretty, and sometimes if I looked at my reflection right I could _see_ her…

But then who was the mother I had thought I had for sixteen years?

"Well I'm glad you've enjoyed my company," I said firmly, "Because I certainly hope it fills that sixteen year gap. Tell Seth I told him hello."

And I hung up the phone, Paul taking it from me wordlessly before I could do something stupid, like toss it into the wall.

"You okay, honey?" Emily asked in concern, and I nodded.

"Thanks, Em. You know, I think I need to get home," I announced, and she nodded, not asking any questions.

"I'll go with you," Paul promised, and I nodded.

Outside, I tried to get in my truck, but Paul slammed the door shut before I could do so. "If you think you're driving, you don't know me at all. I value your life."

I crossed my arms. "Most people value their _own_ lives, you know."

"It's all the same," Paul murmured, so low I wasn't entirely sure I had heard him say anything at all.

When we got home, I stopped to admire my turquoise house proudly, and Paul grinned at me. "We make a pretty good team."

"That we do," I pursed my lips, "Now it needs… hey Paul?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about gardening?" I asked, a challenge in my eyes, and he grinned widely, a flash of white against his handsome russet-colored skin.

"I love it."

"Good," I announced firmly, "Because that, my friend, is what we are doing next."

"Friend, huh?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I nodded slowly as I unlocked the front door, walking inside.

"That's what I thought we were."

"Do you kiss all your other friends?"

"Technically, you kissed me," I corrected, "I never said it was consensual kissing, Mr. Lahote."

"So you _didn't_ enjoy kissing me?"

I paused. "…I never said that either."

Paul smirked, stepping forward to press his lips to mine, my back against the wall, and I noticed in the back of my mind I had lost my keys at some point.

Paul pulled away slightly, our faces still all but connecting. "Now, are we still just friends?"

"No, but if we aren't, we can't tell Quil or Embry or Jake. You know that, right?"

Paul groaned, placing his forehead against mine. "_They_ are what you think about whenever we kiss?"

"No, at the time I was wondering at what point I lost my house keys."

Paul grinned widely, holding up the item in question as I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm coordinated, what can I say, beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I asked, my tone hinting at skepticism.

"Well you are, you know." He said it matter of fact.

"Thank you," I smiled widely, not bothering to correct him, "I like that nickname much better than those usual God awful ones. If one more guy calls me 'babe' or 'baby' I'm going to run them over with my truck."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "What guys are we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Previous flings."

The answer didn't please him very much. "_Flings?_"

"Please, like _you're_ the one to be criticizing _me _about _flings._" I hissed, and Paul cringed, as if the memories hurt him.

"I don't think about them anymore."

I snorted. "Since when?"

"Since I met you."

The words were kind, and yet didn't make much sense. "You met me long before a good forty flings, Paul Lahote."

"Things change," Paul murmured, not exactly meeting my eyes.

"Don't I know it," I replied, and we met eyes the second I heard a howl in the distance, jumping slightly. "Was that-"

"Yeah," Paul cut me off, heading towards the door, "I'll never sleep, at this rate of patrol."

I shivered. "Patrol from… vampires?"

"Yeah," Paul repeated, and I thought over this.

"Paul," The shifter in question turned, question in his eyes. "You know, if you ever needed a place to stay, my sofa may just be able to handle a seven foot tall man, if we test it out."

Paul's eyes softened. "I couldn't-"

"Sure you could," I grinned, "If the sofa is too short, that's why I have such comfortable wooden flooring."

"Thanks, Ree."

"Key is taped under the mailbox!" I called, knowing he could hear me, and the door slammed shut, leaving me with my thoughts.

God, what a _freaking_ day.

After I cleaned the kitchen, the granite countertops gleaming effortlessly (the only thing I appreciated about my father was his expensive tastes he had left in the house I inherited) I made a quick list of what we needed for the yard, and I called Kim, who immediately started planning a shopping trip.

I scribbled a quick note for Paul that included the location of food and the shower, figuring he knew where the rest of the stuff was, before I took a shower, dressing in pajamas that were slightly nicer than my usual sweatpants and a t-shirt, just in case Paul was around.

By the time I was tired, it was around ten, so I crawled into bed, placing my head against the pillow, and I fell asleep instantly.

The next time I woke up, it was around three in the morning, and my throat was burning.

I padded into the kitchen, and when I left with a glass of water, I almost jumped out of my skin in surprise.

So he _had_ used the key.

Paul was lounging across the sofa lazily, his feet hanging over the edge slightly, and his eyes were closed, his breathing even.

I entered the living room silently, watching him.

Creepy much?

Probably.

His black hair was in a messy disarray that made me smile, and I longed to run my hand through it.

There was a troubled look on his face as he slept, and I felt the urge to comfort him, as odd as it sounded.

I pressed my palm against his cheek lightly, and his expression smoothed over instantly, a ghost of a smile on his face.

And it was in that moment I realized I was in love with Paul Lahote.

* * *

That next week was quiet.

I didn't go back to the diner, which I felt bad for, but I told myself each time that she deserved it.

She abandoned her own daughter for sixteen years. She can afford to take a double shift or two at her own diner.

I spent more time with the pack, which I feared Quil and Embry noticed, but they didn't say anything to me, and they didn't seem to say anything to Jake.

I knew more, now. I knew that Sam, Jared, and Paul alternated shifts on patrol, protecting La Push against vampires. I knew that the pack could hear each other's minds whenever they phased. I knew that Sam was the Alpha (and a scary-ass one, at that), and that he had helped Paul and Jared when they phased, and I knew that part of the reason they didn't spend time with others was the danger they may put them in.

So why did I feel like they were hiding something from me?

I ignored it.

The part concerning Embry gave me anxiety on more than one occasion, but Paul assured me that if he did phase, he would be in good hands.

But then he would be separated from Quil and Jake.

Who may also phase.

Was this fair to them?

My questions were answered later in the week.

Friday afternoon, after a day that involved trying to balance my time spent with the boys and Paul (I refused to do what Kim did and ditch them for the pack) I ended up being invited to a bonfire with Paul, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam, something they had started doing as a pack.

And somehow we girls were invited?

Emily, Kim, and I ended up grilling burgers, while the boys engaged in a violent looking soccer match that neither of us seemed eager to break up.

"So how are you and Paul?" Kim asked, and I looked up at the man in question, who was kicking the ball away from Sam with swift agility I envied.

"Good," I smiled, and Emily squealed excitedly.

"You love him?"

I choked on the water I was drinking, and Kim giggled as I coughed repeatedly, glaring at her.

"Well, do you?"

"It's complicated," I sighed, and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. You love him, he loves you."

"He doesn't-"

"If you finish that sentence I will dunk you in the ocean three times and only pull you up twice," Kim warned, and I rolled my eyes at the threat.

"I'm just saying, I really don't think-"

"Girl, you are oblivious," Emily stated, "Trust me, we know these things. He loves you, without a doubt."

"And how do you-"

"Grab your food," Kim warned, "They're coming."

We wordlessly stacked what we knew we could eat on our plates, moving a good couple of feet away before Em announced that it was ready.

After we ate (Kim sitting on Jared's lap nauseatingly, I might add) Emily stopped next to Paul, smiling, before she whispered something in his ear, and he nodded as she walked away with Sam towards the water.

"Hey Audrey," Paul took my hand, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Don't get me lost, Lahote," I warned, and he rolled his eyes, a silent reassurance that he wouldn't. "Lead the way."

He led me away from our little campfire, a hand on the small of my back, and I leaned my head against his warm shoulder.

He was like a walking furnace.

We stopped a little ways later, and we sat down at the water's edge, watching the waves lap against the shore.

"So," I began, "If your plan is to murder me where no one can find me, I will warn you that I have three angry teenagers that would beat you for me."

"Well, that wasn't my plan," Paul smirked, "But thanks for the warning, just in case, you know."

"No but really, you want to say something, don't you?"

"Audrey," Paul paused, not meeting my eyes, "You know how we told you about us being wolves, and everything that comes with it?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well," He smiled sheepishly, "We may not have included _everything._ We may have left something out."

"I figured. You are terribly obvious, Mr. Lahote."

"Why thank you," Paul glared at me, "_Anyways,_ there's this thing that wolves do, called imprinting, and it's supposed to be rare-"

"Paul, spit it out."

"Well," Paul met my eyes, their chocolate color burning intensely under the silver moonlight, "It's where we find… kind of like our soul mates. It's not gravity holding you to the ground anymore, it's _her._ You would do anything for her."

I caught my breath. "Paul, what are you getting at?"

"Audrey," Paul paused, gauging my reaction, "I imprinted on you."

We sat there in silence as I processed this new information mentally.

"I should have known," I mumbled, partially to myself, "I should have known it was all too good to be true, shouldn't I?"

"Audrey-"

"Stop, Paul," I stood up, "So basically, you just out of the blue started spending time with me, made me fall in love with you, because you _had_ to?"

Paul looked shocked. "Audrey… did you just say you loved me?"

"You idiot!" I yelled, backing away from him, "Of course I love you! And I can't believe I thought, as unlikely as it was, that you loved me too-"

"I do, God I _love_ you, Audrey-"

"No you don't!" I argued, "Not really! You were _forced_ to love me, can't you see that? Of course a guy like _you_ would never have fallen in love with _me_ by choice!"

"Ree-"

"Paul, don't," I looked away, hiding the tears that were probably in my eyes around now, "I'm sorry, but I know you don't love me-"

"I do, Audrey, can't you see that? Not because of the imprint, but because I love _you._ I love the way you are so unknowingly _amazing,_ the way you take care of your friends, the way you get excited when you _paint your house, _the way you talk to people without a care in the world what they think. I love you, Audrey Lockwood, and I don't need a legend or a spirit or a wolf to tell me so."

I just stood there watching him warily as his hand hovered just above my wrist, his eyes filled with a pleading look and adoration.

"Really?" I asked quietly, "So if you weren't a wolf, we'd be where we are now? We'd end up being together?"

Paul didn't answer me. "I don't care what would happen if I weren't a wolf, because I am one, I imprinted on you, and it made me realize I love you, so deal with it."

He brushed my cheek with his thumb lightly, wiping away a tear I hadn't realized was there.

It took me a while to finally say something. "Well if it means anything," I sighed, "I love you too. Probably much more than I should."

Paul grinned widely. "That means so much more than you could believe."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist as my feet were lifted away from the ground.

By the time we made it back to our bonfire, Emily and Kim were all but jumping up and down, grinning from ear to ear, and Jared clapped a hand on Paul's shoulder before he kissed my forehead.

"Now you are _officially_ welcomed to the pack, imprints count, Lockwood!"

I laughed. "That's good to know."

"Congratulations, you're in the loop," Kim wrapped me in a strangling hug, and I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks to anyone here."

"It wasn't our place," Emily argued, and I shrugged.

"I don't mind, and you know what?" I leaned into Paul's side, and I grinned at them happily. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

The next day challenged that theory.

Paul had been sleeping on my couch each night, and now that I knew about the imprint, I secretly thought he just enjoyed the idea of being around to protect me, which was an absurd motion, but oh well.

We were absurd people.

Saturday morning, Paul was gone, and I pulled on a pair of jeans, an old Coldplay t-shirt, and my red heels, preparing for the chance at a shopping trip with Kim.

But, the text saying she was out with Jared did give me relief. Shopping with Kim was brutal.

I straightened my hair and put on makeup and jewelry before I walked outside, locking the door and getting in my truck.

I made it to the yellow house ten minutes later, and when I walked in I found Emily in the living room, purse in hand.

I was so used to seeing her with her hair pulled up and in one of Sam's old shirts that I forgot what she looked like when she actually went out. She had her black hair curled, a little amount of makeup on but her scars still visible, and she was wearing a nice outfit.

Emily was a beautiful woman, Sam was a lucky man.

"Oh, Audrey, Paul is on patrol." She said when she saw me, and I nodded.

"I know, and I was going to go out with Kim, but she has plans. I was thinking I could use some girl time," I smiled optimistically, and Emily's grin widened.

"Aww, that's sweet. But I'm afraid I wasn't doing anything very interesting, I was planning to go grocery shopping."

"Oh, then I must go with you," I joked, "You may need help pushing the second and third cart."

Emily giggled, and I got in the passenger seat of her large car (just enough room for all the groceries I assumed we were getting) as she pulled out of the driveway.

My hand, which I had placed on the dashboard, tightened. "Jesus, Emily, do you know no speed limits?"

"Me, girl?" She grinned, "_Hell_ no."

"Paul will hurt you if I get injured," I warned her, and she waved her hand in a carefree motion.

"I'm not worried. It's not like Sam wouldn't rip him to shreds first."

When we got to the grocery store that was out in Forks, I pushed the cart while Emily directed where to go, a long, detailed shopping list in hand as she grabbed the appropriate items.

As were trying to find some sort of spice she had mentioned, shuffling through the shelves determinedly, I heard whisperings behind us.

There was a blonde woman and man, both with golden skin and straight teeth, watching Emily with gruesome expressions.

It took me a minute to realize why. Her scars.

Emily didn't notice.

I had never asked about the scars, but when I learned about the boys being wolves, it was kind of obvious. Whatever had happened, she wore them proudly, and the way these people were looking at her pissed me off.

"Do you see the native's face?" The man whispered, as if we couldn't hear him. Dumbass.

"Hey," I caught their attention, glaring at them fiercely, "The native's eyes are up here, pale face."

I pointed towards my own eyes warningly, and the man smirked, his eyes raking my body up and down in such a way that I suspected he was undressing me mentally. "Really?" The girl giggled, "I didn't notice, what with-"

"If you value that pretty nose job of yours," I hissed, "I suggest you walk away, and I suggest you do it _right now._"

"Ree," Emily warned quietly, tugging on my arm, "Don't. They aren't worth your breath, and I found the spice. Let's go."

I flashed one last look at the girl, who cringed away immediately, before I wrapped an arm around Emily, shielding her from their gazes.

When we turned the corner, I looked at her anxiously. "You okay, Em?"

She smiled. "It takes more than obnoxious pale faces to bother me, don't worry. But thank you, Audrey. I've never had a friend like you."

"Well then you need better friends," I announced, "Because you, Emily Young, deserve only the best."

She grinned, glancing over my shoulder. "I can see how you and Paul are made for each other, you know. You both have quite a temper."

"I've never seen Paul angry," I admitted, and she smiled fondly.

"That's because he changed when he imprinted on you," She explained, "You… tamed him, I guess."

I laughed, and I was about to comment, but her phone rang.

Her face lit up, and I knew it must be Sam calling her. "Hey babe-"

She was cut off by a voice on the other end, and her face fell, worry taking its place. "Is he…"

She nodded at whatever Sam said, and she hung up, meeting my question gaze calmly. "We have a new pack member to take care of, Audrey."

My eyes widened. "Someone phased?"

At the look in her eyes, my chest tightened. "That isn't the biggest part, Audrey-"

"Oh no."

"Yes." She smiled apologetically, "It was Embry, sweetheart."

* * *

**Was it good?**

**There was some major Paul and Audrey fluff in there, so it was kind of fun to write.**

**With that...**

**Like it, love it, want some more of it, however you feel, review!**

**That button is hypnotizing, is it not?**

**Love you! Kisses!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	8. Chapter 8: What You're Yelling

**Greetings, FanFiction-ers!**

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the follows, as always!**

**This chapter is Embry-focused, honestly. There will be lots of Embry, and there will be some tension in the air now that he's phased. Oh, and there is some more family drama for our Audrey, too. **

**Well, now that you have a quick overview...**

**Bon appetit.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, folks.**

**I am merely a lone FanFiction-er that dreams about Paul way too much to be considered healthy.**

* * *

Emily and I rushed back to her house, and I jumped out of the car, the groceries forgotten at the moment.

Paul was waiting leaning against the porch railing, eyeing the front door with concern. The second I walked up, he was immediately pressing himself against the door, a firm look in his eyes. "Ree-"

"Let me in, Paul. I need to see him."

"I don't think so," Paul narrowed his eyes, "He's a newly phased wolf, he could hurt you."

"Then let him."

Paul growled. "That is _not_ going to happen, Audrey."

"Paul," I groaned, "This is Embry, he's not going to hurt me. He's my friend, he's scared, and he needs me."

"Why," Paul sighed, holding my gaze, "Can't you just let me protect you?"

"Because I don't need your protecting," I whispered softly, and I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, leaning towards him to open the door and push myself inside.

Jared and Sam were blocking my view, and I hurried into the living room, where they all turned around in surprise.

"Audrey?" A familiar voice, yet deeper, asked, and I gasped.

There was Embry, my Embry, just as I had envisioned him. His long black hair now was cut short like Paul's in a messy disarray at the top of his head, and his usually lean figure was now large and muscular.

His black-brown eyes were the only familiar thing, and they were filled with fear and shock. "Ree, what-"

"Shh, it's okay," I soothed, "You're okay."

Sam and Jared nodded at me in encouragement, before walking out the front door, leaving the two of us alone in the house.

"How do you know-"

"Paul told me," I whispered, "And you are going to be okay, I promise you. These boys will be your brothers, they'll take care of you, and I will too."

"God, Ree, stop _looking_ at me like that!" Embry cried, and I heard a deep growl emitted from who could only be Paul, warning him to calm down.

Embry shivered, and I placed a hand on his arm lightly, calming him. "Em, it's going to be okay-"

"No, it's not!" He whispered rapidly, "I'm a freaking _werewolf,_ Jake and Quil have no idea, and I'm not going to be able to-"

"There's a good chance they will understand one day, Em," I groaned, "If we wait long enough."

"You mean-"

"Yeah," I sighed, "That's what I mean."

Embry and I stood there silently for a minute. "God, Audrey," he groaned, "When did this all happen? How could we have lived so… oblivious?"

"I don't know," I murmured, and when I looked up, Embry had tears in his eyes.

"Come here," I moved to hug him, and he stepped away.

"Don't," He warned, "They said-"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No!" He said in a disgusted voice, and I smiled at him.

"Well then don't," I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and after a second of hesitation, he did the same, his burning skin scorching mine.

* * *

School on Monday was hard.

Embry was still far too inexperienced to go to school (they were still surprised he was able to control phasing so easily) so I was left to be the one to confront Jake and Quil.

When I got out of my truck, Paul at my side, my two friends approached us slowly, confused.

"Where's Embry?"

"He's sick," I announced quietly, and it took Jake a couple of seconds staring at Paul's expressionless face before his eyes widened in understanding.

"You!" He yelled, and I slid in front of Paul just as Jake moved to attack him.

He'd probably only do himself damage.

"Jake-"

"What did you do with Embry?" Jake demanded, Quil glaring at the two of us with anger.

"Jake," I murmured, placing a hand on his chest in restraint, "Embry is fine, he's just sick-"

"Don't _you_ talk to us about Embry," Jake spat, "You are just as bad as them."

"Jake," I sighed, turning to my other friend, "Quil?"

"You chose their side," Quil whispered horrified, "Why? You know they are bad news, and now they've taken Embry?"

I stumbled backwards, Paul's arms wrapping around me to hold me up, "Come on, guys, you don't mean-"

"We really do." Jake said coldly, "Now take your boyfriend and get out of here, Audrey."

"Come on Ree," Paul whispered, "They're upset, give them time."

I nodded weakly, and I let Paul lead me away from their angry stares, towards the school.

When we were within the safety of the building, Paul turned to me anxiously.

"Are you alright, Ree?"

"Not really," I admitted, "I'll be back."

I walked to the girl's bathroom, and I let a few tears fall from my eyes before I took a deep breath, wiping them away and adjusting my makeup.

When I emerged, I ran into a familiar figure.

"Oh, Ree!" Seth exclaimed excitedly, and I felt my chest tighten so much that I was afraid it may choke me.

I hadn't seen my young friend, my little brother, in forever.

"Hey, Seth," I grinned, "How are you?"

"Good," He beamed, "Where have you been? Mom said you weren't coming back, and we were worried-"

"Yeah, I just figured working at the diner wasn't for me," I lied smoothly, and Seth gave me a skeptical look.

"But you're awesome at it."

I grinned. "Thanks, Seth. That means a lot coming from you."

"Promise me you'll at least come visit us today?" My little brother pleaded, and though most of my brain was telling me to refuse, my heart just couldn't seem to do it.

"Alright," I sighed, and Seth grinned, hugging me tightly before he ran off.

"The kid kind of looks like you," Paul whispered in my ear, and I shook my head.

"Nah, he looks like Harry."

"So you're going to go?" Paul asked in concern, and I nodded.

"I may not want to see Sue, but I can't say no to Seth."

Paul grinned. "Spoken like a true big sister," He kissed my forehead, "I'll go with you, if you'd like."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, I'd like that so much, you have no idea," I admitted, and Paul wrapped an arm around me, leading me to class.

After school, as I procrastinated as much as possible, I drove Seth, Paul, and I to the diner, where I only had time to take Paul's hand before the kid dragged me inside.

"Mom!" He called, the simple word echoing in my brain, "Guess who I brought with me!"

Sue came out of the kitchen, and her eyes widened in surprise the second she saw me. He eyes fell on her son, and then on Paul's hand linked in mine with a disapproving look. "Audrey," She breathed, "What's up?"

"Ree promised to come visit us," Seth explained excitedly.

"I see," Sue murmured, a longing look in her eye, "Well, seeing as you never like to let me feed you, want to grab an apron?"

I couldn't help but smile, and I nodded, taking the familiar article and wrapping it around my waist. "Thanks, Sue."

Paul engaged in a conversation with Seth, which seemed to please my brother, because his eyes lit up in excitement, giving me the perfect chance to talk to my mother.

"You came?" Sue asked quietly, and I nodded.

"Seth asked me to."

She sighed. "He thinks of you as his sister, you know."

I laughed bitterly. "Well I'd certainly hope so, considering we're half siblings and everything."

"I don't want to tell him. It'd upset him," She murmured, and I could only nod in agreement, hating the idea of hurting him.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked, and Sue looked over at me hopefully.

"Whatever you want to do, Ree." She smiled, "But I'd really like it if you came back, if not to bond with me then to pick up your shifts."

I smiled, laughing. "I think I will. I missed this place."

"And we missed you."

I looked at Sue carefully. She was a pretty woman, and the idea that I looked even remotely like her made me feel… like I had a family, after all.

She had a hopeful, almost maternal look in her eyes, and I thought carefully over what I was about to ask.

"Sue?"

"Yeah?"

"Can, um…" I paused, trying to word my question correctly, "I just, I was wondering…"

Sue understood, and she stopped what she was doing, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

A second later I did the same, and she held me closer, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I love you, Audrey."

"I…" I stammered, "I love you too, Sue."

She pulled away, smiling at me, and she wiped her eyes, laughing. "Harry told me we needed to kiss and make up, just like every mother and daughter."

I laughed. "Now I know where Seth gets his advice from."

I told Paul if he needed to go, he could, and he kissed me quickly before he said goodbye to Sue and Seth, walking away.

"So he imprinted on you?" Sue asked quietly, and my eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I grew up knowing about the legends," Her gaze flickered over to Seth, "Ever since he was a child, I knew Seth may phase one day."

"Well yeah, Paul did." I whispered, and she nodded.

"At least I know he'll take care of you."

"He will," I smiled fondly, and she smiled too.

I continued wiping down the counters, the diner not very busy yet, and something in Sue's expression tightened.

"So, Dan- your dad, he… he-"

"Was an evil drunk? Yeah," I murmured, and Sue cringed.

"I don't even remember him drinking."

"Well, he did when I was around," I said calmly, "And he wasn't very nice about it, either."

"I'm so sorry, Audrey," Sue whispered, and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault."

"No, it is," She said firmly, "I should have taken care of you, and I could have raised you with Seth and Harry-"

"I don't regret living with him," I shuddered at the thought, "He gave me a new perspective on myself."

Sue's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure it's not true."

I sighed. "Maybe."

After the time passed where my usual shift would end, Sue smiled at me, while Seth just grinned. "Does this mean you'll stay?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed, nodding.

Seth caught me in a bear hug, and Sue watched the two of us with a happy expression on her face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled and waved at the two of them before I walked outside.

"Hey Ree!" Someone called, and I turned to see Quil walking towards me. I groaned inwardly.

"Quil if you're here to yell at me, save it. I'm not in the mood."

"Is anyone ever in the mood to be yelled at?" He joked, and I laughed quietly, shrugging.

"I guess it depends on what you're yelling."

"Ree," Quil's smile faded, "Don't let them take Em. Please-"

"Quil," I sighed, "There is nothing I can say. All I can tell you is that Embry is okay and he is adjusting-"

"To what? God, Audrey, just tell me!"

"I can't!" I hissed, "Quil, it is out of my hands."

"No it isn't!" Quil yelled, "It is so, _so_ simple. Save your brother Embry. Audrey, you have to pick. Your boyfriend or your _family?_"

"Quil," My voice cracked, "That's not fair-"

"No, no it isn't." He said, his voice bitter. "It isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to me, and above all, it isn't fair to Embry."

"This is Embry's damned choice!" I yelled. "I told you, he is sick. So you see who he picks when he comes back, Quil."

"We'll see," Quil murmured, "But I guess we already know who you picked, don't we, Audrey?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "I guess we do."

And I only had just enough time to get in my truck and drive away before I broke down in tears.

* * *

When I finally made it to my house, Paul and Embry were already there, digging into a pan of lasagna I had left for them.

"Hey, beautiful-"

"Audrey?" Embry, who was closer to the door, asked, and he jumped up in a second, bending down to my level and looking into my eyes with anxiety.

"Ree?" Paul asked, his arms suddenly around me, "What's wrong?"

"Quil and Jake are gone now, you understand me?" I growled at Embry, "Because you could hurt them. They made their decision, we made ours, got it?"

Embry looked at me in shock, before he understood. "They _seriously-_"

"Made their choice." I interrupted, "I need a shower."

And I walked away before either of them could say anything else, walking into my room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Want some more of it?**

**Let me know!**

**If you guys have any suggestions, comments, questions, anything, I will be happy to reply!**

**(If I can figure out how to use this website... I am technologically challenged...)**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	9. Chapter 9: Touch-Oriented

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Alright, in this chapter, we have...**

**Drama, I guess.**

**Quil and Jacob are upset with Audrey right now, but something will change...**

**Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. ;)**

**Enjoy, my beautiful readers!**

**Or at least I _assume_ you're beautiful, or handsome, or... you know what I mean.**

**I'm awkward, folks.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.**

**If I owned it, Bella would actually have this thing called a personality, and perhaps a backbone, too.**

**Not that I'm bashing her or anything. No offense to anyone.**

**Not much, anyways.**

* * *

If I had thought Monday was hard, Wednesday was unbearable.

Embry came back to school on Wednesday, which Paul told me was incredible because it took a lot of calmness to overpower the phasing, and I immediately knew we were going to have a problem.

I drove Embry and Paul to school, and Paul warned him it was best not even to look over at Quil and Jake.

Embry and I took a deep breath, Paul nodding in encouragement.

When we got out of the truck, I instantly saw Quil and Jake look over at us, but their expressions fell into ones of shock and horror when Embry got out behind us.

I could understand why. He went from Shy Embry to _Sasquatch_ Embry.

"Come on, Embry," I whispered, taking his arm and sparing one last glance at the boy's betrayed faces before Paul and I all but dragged Embry to the school.

Paul glanced from Embry to me, and I nodded.

We pulled him into a janitor's closet, where he began breathing erratically.

"I don't think I can do this, guys," He moaned, "I've been friends with them since kindergarten, I can't-"

"Embry," Paul said softly, "It's for the best, and it's for their safety."

"Oh yeah?" Embry asked, jabbing a finger towards me violently, "And what about her? Where is _her_ safety, Paul?"

He seemed to have struck a nerve, as, for once in his life, Paul Lahote had been stricken speechless.

"You know how we told you about imprinting?"

Embry nodded, confused, before his eyes widened, pointing an accusing finger at Paul. "You, you imprinted on _Audrey,_ who's like my _sister-_"

"Yeah," Paul admitted, glancing at me with a wink, and Embry gagged.

"Lovely," He muttered, "That is just f-"

"Embry," I warned, and he put up his hands in defense. "Okay," I took a deep breath, looking from him to Paul, "Are we ready?"

Embry nodded weakly, and we emerged from the janitor's closet, Embry and Paul heading in one direction while I headed in the other.

When I got to class, I claimed a seat in the back, pulling out my notebook as Kim came to sit beside me, Jared in tow.

"Uh oh," Jared muttered, and the two of us turned to him in question. I was actually attempting to write, while Kim seemed to be blushing at the arm Jared draped around her shoulder.

"What?"

Jared didn't answer as the door opened then, and Quil glanced around the classroom, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from where the three of us sat and ignoring my eyes.

Though, he did send Jared a threatening glare that made even the big bad wolf shiver in fear.

"This is going to be a long day," I groaned, and Kim squeezed my hand comfortingly, while I just mentally prepared myself for the long weeks that were to come.

* * *

It turns out things got interesting real quick.

One day while Kim and I were out shopping, I spotted Jacob and his dad, Billy, in the distance.

Jake I ignored completely, afraid I would do something stupid, but Billy seemed to have different ideas.

"Good afternoon, ladies," He greeted, and Kim and I smiled at him in greeting, each lugging around heavy bags.

"Audrey, can I speak to you for a second?" Billy asked, and I nodded, walking a little ways away from Kim, Billy wheeling after me in his old wheelchair.

I turned to face him. "Yes Billy?"

He smiled fondly. "I heard you were imprinted on by Paul, hmm?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me." I confirmed, and Billy seemed unsurprised, though I knew he was a Quileute council member before I learned about the pack, so that wasn't a big deal.

"You deserve to be happy, Audrey," He promised, and I smiled, squeezing his hand in a friendly gesture.

"What's on your mind?"

"I know you have connections to the pack," I nodded, "Jake has been showing… signs, and I've been warning him about phasing, but you know he doesn't believe in that stuff."

"So what can I do?"

"If he phases," Billy took a deep breath, as if the thought pained him, "I want you to help him. He's missed you terribly, you and Embry."

"I miss him too," I murmured, and Billy smiled apologetically.

"Thank you, Audrey."

"No problem, Billy," I promised, and he rolled away, off to track down Jacob, probably for a ride.

"What's up?" Kim asked, and we started walking towards the parking lot, our arms weighed down heavily.

"He's worried about Jake phasing," I whispered in her ear, and she nodded seriously.

"That's understandable."

"It's just been such a mess," I groaned, running a hand through my hair, "I mean, Quil and Jake hate me, Embry is moping around…"

"And you?"

I paused. "Me? I… I don't know."

Kim giggled. "Well that's you, isn't it? Not worrying about your own feelings? You know, you are far too self-sacrificing for your own good."

"I'm just a giving person," I amended, and she rolled her eyes as I thankfully spotted her car in the distance.

"So how is Paul?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"He's good. It's so much easier being around him, now-"

"That you both know the other loves you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's just so weird, wrapping my head around the fact that he's like... completely dedicated to me, what with the imprint." I admitted, and Kim sighed, the two of us all but throwing the bags into the backseat, stretching out our aching muscles.

"If there is one thing you, Audrey Lockwood, have always been oblivious to, it's the people who love you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know very many for a long time," I muttered, and Kim took my hand, squeezing it as she sped out of the parking lot.

We left our bags in Kim's car when we got to Emily and Sam's, walking in to the sweet aroma of baking.

"Girls, if you want cookies, you better hurry!" Emily called, and when we walked in the kitchen, Kim's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Emily Young, we invited you to come shopping, and you told us you had to work!" She exclaimed as I felt Paul's arms wrap around my waist.

"I did have a class today," Emily defended, "I only just got back. I wanted to be here when Sam got off of patrol."

"Crap!" Embry jumped up, "I forgot that I start like, right now."

"Don't worry about it," Paul assured him, "You get used to it soon enough, it just takes time."

"Sounds great," Embry muttered, and he pulled Emily in a one-armed hug, pressing his lips to my forehead quickly before he ran out the back door.

"That kid has a major touching problem," Paul muttered, and Jared nodded in agreement, burying his face in Kim's shoulder as she giggled.

"He's just a little touch-oriented," I defended, "There's no problem with that." Paul snorted from behind me.

"You just like contact from handsome guys."

"Someone sounds jealous," I commented, turning around to wrap my arms around his neck, "And that would be completely unnecessary."

"Really," Paul murmured, and he kissed me, before Jared obnoxiously cleared his throat.

"Get a room, Casanova."

"And not here," Emily added, "Sam is coming home now. Go feed yourselves, children, I'm busy."

I rolled my eyes, and I placed a kiss on Emily's scarred cheek before we walked out of the house and left.

* * *

_I was scrubbing at a dish furiously, trying to ignore the constant clinking of a beer bottle against the coffee table._

_ "Audrey, get me another one!" My father ordered, and I ignored him, continuing with the dishes._

_ I yelped in pain as someone grabbed me by my hair, the plate slipping out of my hand and shattering on the ground._

_ "You listen to me when I'm talking to you," Daniel Lockwood ordered, his eyes filled with a drunken rage._

_ "I hear you loud and clear," I hissed, and I stood up, wiping off my clothes with a determined motion. "Could you ever pretend, even for a second, that you loved me at all?"_

_ I knew he was drunk and it was useless, but it still hurt when he shook his head angrily. "No one likes you," He slurred, "You are just like your mother, Audrey Lockwood. Never forget that."_

_ And he grabbed a beer from the fridge, walking upstairs to his room, leaving me to slide down onto the kitchen floor with tears in my eyes._

"Audrey!" A frantic, familiar voice whispered, "Audrey, wake up!"

"Paul?" I groaned, and I opened my eyes, meeting the handsome, concerned face that was looming above my own.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, "I was on the couch, and… you started screaming."

"I'm all right," I muttered, "I've gotten used to it lately."

"Don't worry," Paul murmured, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair. "You're okay."

"I figured," I muttered, and Paul kissed my forehead.

He went to stand, and I grabbed his arm before I acknowledged what I was doing exactly. "Don't go."

He raised an eyebrow. "To the sofa, right outside your room?"

"I just meant…" I paused, "You could stay here if you'd like. I just-"

"Move over," Paul rolled his eyes, and I scooted to the side, allowing Paul to climb in next to me, his high body temperature warming my frozen skin.

"I love you," He whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist, and I smiled.

"I love you too."

The next day, Saturday, I ordered the boys to give Sam and Emily a break, which resulted in myself providing dinner for Paul, Embry, Jared, Kim, and I.

Not that I minded. I loved taking care of the pack.

Maybe imprints were more important than I thought.

"Audrey!" Jared yelled, "Where do you want this?"

I walked away from my post at the kitchen stove, leaning out the front door with Kim peering over my shoulder.

Jared, Paul, and Embry were currently carrying different pieces of a bistro set Kim and I had found (practically free, you've got to love shopping with the coupon maniac that is Kim) with bored expressions, and Jared looked annoyed.

Hey, you have to _earn_ the food.

"In the back, on the patio," I replied, motioning around the side of the house with an amused smirk on my face.

Jared groaned, but his spirits seemed to lift when Kim blew him a flirty kiss, Embry gagging.

"Very good plan, Kim," Paul approved, and she shrugged, smirking triumphantly as I went to go check on the meal that was currently in the oven.

Later that night, after Embry had gone on patrol, Kim, Jared, Paul, and I had curled up on the sofa, watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn the size of a small television.

My phone rang, and I reached across Paul, snatching it up from the coffee table and walking just outside of the living room.

"Cell Block Nine?"

"_Audrey?_" A familiar voice, Billy's, asked on the other end, and I turned serious at the frantic edge in his voice.

"Billy? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"_Not really, Ree._" He admitted grimly, "_It's Jake. I need you to tell the pack that he's phasing._"

I felt my jaw drop, and I hung up, already grabbing my keys.

I jogged to the front door, where Paul and Jared were already waiting, causing me to pause in surprise.

"You really think we couldn't hear?" Paul asked, an eyebrow raised.

I sighed, huffing impatiently. "It was worth a shot, now move."

Paul's amused look faded. "There is no f-"

"Audrey," Jared said, a pleading note in his voice, "Just stay here and take care of Kimmie, please?"

I sighed, nodding. I went to hand him my keys, but Paul shook his head, a wide grin on his face. "We're faster without it."

And the two were gone.

I walked back into the living room, where Kim was looking out the back door with a worried expression. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting motion. "Let's finish that movie, shall we?"

She smiled, nodding weakly. We ended up sleeping on the sofa that night, Kim wearing a pair of my pajamas, our heads at opposite ends of the couch and our feet intertwined.

I woke to the front door opening the next morning, and I got up silently, not wanting to disturb Kim, meeting an exhausted Paul on the front porch.

He looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was covered in dirt and blood.

"Oh my God-"

"It's not that bad," He interrupted, "All the wounds are healed, I just need a good shower."

"Did Jake do this?" I gasped, and Paul nodded tiredly.

"I was the first person he decided to test his new abilities on, and I have a feeling you were the main instigator in that one."

"Of course," I muttered angrily, "How is he?"

Paul sighed. "Not too well. He hates being a wolf, he hates vampires, and most importantly, he hates not being able to see the leech lover. Oh, he hates me too," Paul added, and I groaned.

"I need to see him."

"Hell no," Paul growled, "He's much worse than Embry was, Ree."

"Which is why he needs me," I reminded him persistently, and he shook his head, just as Jared walked out of the house supporting a sleepy Kim.

"I better get her home," He announced, and with a grim smile at me and Paul, he led her to her car and they drove off.

"Go take a shower," I ordered, turning to Paul, "One more look at you covered in blood and I may have a panic attack."

Paul rolled his eyes, but he walked inside, myself following suit.

After a hot shower, I found something for Paul to eat before I made him go to sleep, and he protested, but he fell asleep quick.

Perfect chance.

I grabbed my keys, not even feeling slightly remorseful (God, I was a horrible imprint), climbing in my truck and driving down to the little red house that was Jacob's.

Billy answered the door with a weary expression that only brightened slightly when he saw me. "I don't think you're supposed to be here."

"You know me, Billy," I smirked, "I don't follow the rules."

Billy sighed. "He's down on the beach."

I nodded, walking away, and ten minutes later I found Jake, sitting on a fallen tree with an angry expression.

"Jake?" I called softly, and he looked up with a scowl.

"You, Audrey Lockwood," He growled, "Are the last person I want to see."

"Now that's not true," I murmured, sitting beside him, "You understand now why I did what I did, why Embry did it."

We sat there in silence, angry on Jake's part, before Jake spoke up. "I won't be able to see her. I may hurt her."

I instantly knew he meant Bella.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and he didn't object, for once in our entire friendship.

"I know Jake," I whispered, "I know."

* * *

**Okay, one more thing I wanted to bring up.**

**To answer a question, this story is not a crossover. I will be the first to admit I love The Vampire Diaries, and when I was trying to find a last name for Audrey, I thought of werewolves, and then I thought of TVD...**

**Bam, Lockwood popped into my head. **

**So, on that note, review, review, and review some more!**

**Love you! _Besitos_!**


	10. Chapter 10: Overreacting Tight-Ass

**Howdy, folks!**

**I am currently writing this late at night and I'm super tired but I have a good reason. I saw the Divergent movie and-**

**Oh. My. God.**

**Theo James?**

**Godsend. He is a Godsend.**

**Man do I love a man with tattoos.**

**Mm.**

**Anyways, we have some happy Embry in here, which I like, because I love Embry. ****Not as much as Paul, but still.**

**A muscular werewolf is a muscular werewolf.**

**So for now, not a lot of stuff is following the books, but I mainly want it to follow Audrey's story, not Bella's. This chapter is the most stuff you'll see from the books, and even then I plan to add a few twists, especially in the later books.**

**Have fun reading!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enough said.**

**Do the math, people. I don't have enough swagger to own Twilight. And neither does Edward, for that matter.**

**He's a little stiff. Or a lot.**

* * *

"Bella Swan is obsessed," I groaned, throwing my phone onto the sofa in frustration, running a hand through my hair.

The girl had been pestering Billy and I for hours, calling each of us so many times that finally I just stopped answering her.

There was something about her having dated vampires, the cold, pale, lifeless creatures that tried to kill my boyfriend that sent tingles up my spine.

And not in a good way.

Kim, Emily, and I (the gang of imprints) were currently sitting in Emily's house, and I _had_ been helping the two of them bake, but now I was debating the best way to change my number.

The front door suddenly burst open, revealing a flustered, wide-eyed Embry that made me jump. "Embry? What's wrong?"

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, and I ran over to him, checking for injuries as Kim and Emily hurried into the room.

"What happened?"

"I imprinted on Leah!"

I gasped, before I started giggling excitedly. "Really?"

"_That_ is what you all but broke my front door for?" Emily complained, shutting the door angrily, "At this rate with you boys, I need a new house."

"Ooh, spill the details!" Kim encouraged, and I nodded, pulling Emily towards the sofa as the four of us sat down eagerly.

"Okay, so I ran into her at the grocery-"

"What were you doing _there?_" I asked with a laugh, and he glared at me, offended, but Emily looked curious.

"I was hungry," He defended, "_Anyways,_ so, I just heard her say 'Hey Embry!' and I turned around, and bam." He threw up his hands, "It was like she was the only one there. I didn't remember anyone else, not even myself."

"Aww!"

"Oh, how cute."

"I wish Jared had been that romantic."

The three girls in the room cooed quietly, and Embry nodded in agreement, his blackish-brown eyes sparkling with an excitement I had never seen in him.

"Oh God, she is so beautiful," He sighed, "And she's, like, amazing. I have to go see her," Embry jumped up, and I tugged on his arm, trying to pull him back down on the couch with little success.

"Was Paul like this?"

Emily snorted, looking at me pointedly. "He was worse."

"Much, much worse," Kim agreed, and I rolled my eyes, but Embry wasn't looking at us, gazing towards the front door with a yearning.

It opened, but not to who he wanted. It revealed Paul, and a very annoyed one at that, planting his gaze on Embry. "You airhead, you know you had patrol, like, ten minutes ago? I'm dying out here."

"He's busy," Emily waved Paul away, "Telling us about his imprint."

Paul's eyes widened. "Who?"

Embry grinned, beaming so wide I could count each and every one of his sparkling white teeth. "Leah Fuller."

Paul raised an eyebrow, his eyes amused. "Wait, you mean the bitch?"

Embry's smile went away real fast. "_What_ did you call her?"

"Nothing!" I interrupted.

"Paul," Kim scolded, "You know better than to say things about imprints. It ends badly, like, real bad."

Paul shuddered. "I won though, you have to admit."

I raised an eyebrow at the exchange. "Excuse me? What is this about winning?" Paul turned to me, and Emily chuckled under her breath.

"Well," Paul hesitated, "There may have been a certain comment made by Jared one time, and-"

"He beat my boyfriend's ass," Kim growled, and I coughed, hiding a laugh.

"Whom did this comment concern?"

"A young woman that Jared referred to as 'an overreacting tight-ass with way too many guy friends to be considered _innocent'_." Emily added, and Paul's jaw grinded audibly at the memory.

Wait... what does _innocence_ have to do with anything?

I looked at Kim. "I knew your boyfriend was a jackass."

"In his defense," She protested, "He didn't like you because we were in the middle of an argument. Purely imprint based, nothing personal."

"_Anyways,_" Paul interrupted, "Embry, patrol, if you'd please?"

"Sure, sure," Embry mumbled, and as he walked out the door, Paul gave him a warning glance of some kind.

"Don't let me catch you stalking Leah, Embry Call!"

"Fine!" Embry growled from outside, and I laughed, while Kim placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"How romantic."

"Ay," Paul argued, "I was romantic."

Emily cracked up in a round of hysterics. "Standing there with your mouth open like an idiot," She reminded him, "Is not romantic. The poor girl walked away."

She jabbed a finger towards me, and I shrugged sheepishly.

"In my defense, I was tired, and I had just tripped over my own feet and fallen into poor Paul's arms. It was quite embarrassing."

Kim snorted. "Ha! _Poor Paul,_" She glanced at Paul skeptically, "He was perfectly content with you tripping into his arms. In fact, Jared told me he had to remind him to let you go."

Paul glared at my short little friend accusingly. "Just get all up and personal, why don't you, Connweller?"

I moved to stand next to him, leaning into his side. "I don't mind. It was much better than falling into Jared's scrawny arms," I added, and Kim moved to say something, before a timer dinged, bringing Emily out of the conversation.

"Ooh, food!" Paul all but dragged me towards the kitchen, and I laughed, nudging his arm playfully.

"Careful, they're hot!" Emily scolded, but he didn't listen to her, grabbing a cookie from the tray and popping it into his mouth.

"Thanks, Em."

She muttered something under her breath, and I rolled my eyes.

"I love being here," I murmured aloud, and they turned a questioning glance towards me. "It's so… homey."

"Well that's good," Paul whispered in my ear, "Because we are your family."

"You know what they say," I grinned, "A family that phases into werewolves together, stays together."

* * *

Jacob didn't go to school, and I soon wish I didn't either.

Quil looked utterly alone, and he didn't come to lunch, probably eating somewhere where he didn't have to face the realization of being by himself.

It made my heart break.

One day over the weekend, with nothing to do, I woke up to find that Paul was indeed gone, so I decided to go find Jacob, maybe try and convince him to stop moping.

Bella Swan had other ideas.

I arrived at Jake's house in my truck to find most of the pack standing outside in the yard (a wonderful place) and the fact that Bella was there had me jumping out in a very quick manner.

"I'm sure the leech lover is just dying to help us out!" Paul commented sarcastically, and Jake glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob yelled, "She may not be Audrey, but at least she's got a faster wit!"

Paul growled at him, and I ran towards him, stepping in front of Jake. "Paul, quit it-"

"Paul," Sam warned, and I turned to see Jacob quivering as well, leading me to hurry out of the way and grab Bella as she stared at the two phasing wolves before her in shock.

"Take her to Emily's!" Sam called, racing after the disappearing blurs, one silver and one reddish, "Ree, you are horrible at containing your damned boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes, and Sam disappeared into the trees to go break up an angry-sounding fight as Jared, Embry, and I collected spare pieces of shoes and clothing.

"Man, he hasn't done that since he imprinted on you," Jared commented, and I shrugged.

"I don't care. Jake called me stupid, and it was kind of hot to watch Paul kick his ass."

Embry gagged, and I turned to Bella, who was watching us wide-eyed.

I smiled comfortingly. "Hey, Bella," I waved, "How are you?" Jared snorted, and I slapped him in the arm angrily.

"Fine," Bella choked, and I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Sure. Anyways," I motioned for her to follow me, "The boys can take your truck to Emily's, and I can drive you in mine."

She nodded wordlessly, handing Embry her car keys, and I placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the passenger seat of my truck.

We sat there in silence, my eyes flickering from the road to Bella and back, but she seemed in thought.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked finally, and I shrugged.

"Not really. At the end of the day, they're brothers. They shouldn't hurt each other too much, and besides, wolves heal fast."

Bella nodded quietly. "Paul's your boyfriend now?"

I nodded. "Major jerk, right?" I asked playfully, and she bit her lip, not wanting to offend me.

"He didn't mean anything personal," I assured her, "Paul had a temper before I came around, apparently. I usually don't see him try to murder anyone."

"What did Embry mean he 'imprinted' on you?"

I shook my head. "That's a question for Jacob, though I must admit, he wasn't supposed to tell you anything."

"He didn't," She announced quietly, "I figured it out."

I cursed under my breath. "I _am_ stupid, aren't I?"

Bella shook her head silently, and I flickered my gaze over to her. She was gazing out the window, not focused on me.

"So I guess you're a wolf girl?" She asked finally, and I grinned, nodding.

"Yes. And you're the vampire girl?"

She cringed slightly, but nodded.

When we got to Emily's, before Bella jumped out, and I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "One more thing," I met her eyes seriously. "If you stare at Emily or make her uncomfortable in any way, the wolves will be the least of your fears."

Bella gulped, nodding seriously, and I smiled, climbing out of the truck. "I'm sure Embry made a bet with Jared by now," I admitted, "So if they pull out a twenty, snatch it away. We're intervening in their obsessive gambling."

Bella laughed, and Jared and Embry pulled up in her truck behind us. "Your truck is slow," Embry complained, and Jared went to walk inside, but Embry held out an arm, stopping him.

"Did Bella get sick in your truck?" He asked, and I shook my head.

I gave Bella a pointed look, causing her to smile slightly.

"I don't have my wallet on me," Jared muttered, and Embry shrugged, a wide grin on his face.

"That's okay. I won't forget."

I put an arm around Bella's shoulder, leading her into the little yellow house, where the aroma of muffins was coming from the kitchen.

Emily was taking muffins out of a pan, and she smiled when she heard us walk in, not looking up. "You guys hungry?" She turned to us, and I noticed Bella's eyes widen slightly when she saw the scars that were unconcealed by Emily's hair, which was clipped up on her head.

"I will skin your bones," I growled under my breath, and Bella averted her eyes to the blueberry muffins in record timing.

"Oh," Emily said, her smile fading in confusion, "Who's this?"

"This is Bella Swan," I introduced, "Leech lover."

Emily gave me a disapproving look, but she still offered a smile to Bella. "Go ahead and grab a muffin," She offered her and I leaned over Embry, trying to grab one as well, but he batted my hand away.

I was hungry, damn it! "You mother-"

"Father!" Emily scolded, and I stuck my tongue out at her, climbing on Embry's back as he squirmed under my weight.

"What the hell?" He asked, his words jumbled as he ate.

"Give me one!" I ordered in a whine, and he groaned, tossing me a muffin. I smirked triumphantly, taking a bite out of the corner.

"So where's Sam?" Emily asked, and I rolled my eyes as I hopped off of Embry's muscular shoulders.

"Paul got ahold of Jake."

"Ah, Paul," Emily sighed, "He's actually been quite peaceful since he met you, what happened?"

"Jake made an imprint comment," Jared said knowingly, and Emily raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"What can I say," I shrugged, "This pack doesn't like me."

"I like you," Embry offered, and I winked at him.

"I like you too," Jared assured me, and I laughed hysterically as Embry snorted, amused.

"Me? The overreacting tight-ass? You know, I can understand that part, but the innocence part? Really Jared?"

Jared paled. "Don't remind Paul of that. He's already mad at Jake."

Sam walked in at that moment, immediately making his way to Emily, whose smile brightened the second she saw him.

"Paul?" I asked, and as if on cue, Jake and Paul walked in, laughing.

The two were wrestling, and Paul's eyes immediately landed on me. I crossed my arms over my chest disapprovingly. "I'm mad at you."

"Really?" He asked challengingly, a smirk on his face. "I bet you I could change that."

"I'm eating!" Jared protested, and I gave him a wide grin.

"A kitchen table has proven-"

"If you finish that sentence," Emily warned, and I laughed as Paul's arms wrapped around my waist, Paul burying his face in my hair.

"Still mad?"

"Perhaps," I pursed my lips, "Apologize to Bella."

"Sorry Bella!" Paul said over his shoulder, and she held up a hand in an awkward gesture.

Jared was studying Jacob with a curious expression, before his eyes lit up in excitement for a reason unknown to me.

"Wait," He asked in a smug tone, grinning, "Jake, is that a scratch on your arm, right there?"

Embry paled. "Oh holy-"

"Yeah baby!" Jared whooped, "You owe the mob now, bitch. Nice going, Paul. I never doubted you, man."

"Thanks?" Paul asked, confused.

"You should have known Jake was going to lose the second he brought Audrey up," Sam reminded Embry, and Embry sighed.

"Jake's smarter, though."

Paul was about to start wrestling with another brother when Sam brought their attention to him. "Jacob has information for us."

We all turned to the werewolf in question. "I know what the redhead wants." Jacob announced. "That's what I was trying to tell you before."

"And?"

"She is trying to avenge her mate-only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullens got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now."

I stared at the pale brunette in disbelief. "But she's… _human_. Damn girl, what have you been _doing_ with these vampires?"

Jake growled.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks."

We stared at the girl in silence, until Jared interrupted. "Excellent," He grinned, "We have bait."

Jake tossed a can opener to Jared's head, and he caught it with insane wolf reflexes.

"Bella is not bait."

"You know what I mean," Jared defended, placing the can opener far from Jake's reach on the table.

Sam started creating a plan, but the only thing I heard halfway clearly was when Embry mentioned Quil being close to turning.

Paul's grasp around me tightened, and I leaned my head against his chest. They loved being wolves, but at the end of the day, they didn't want it for Quil.

I was scared at the idea of the pack, _my _pack, fighting a strategic vampire, and I noticed Emily shared the same look, and so did Bella, even.

It would always be like this.

But this was my family.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Okay, I am incoherent right now, so I am going to go pass out and sleep for about five hours before I have to wake up and drive to a craft show.**

**Four from Divergent will be in my dreams, if anyone is looking for him.**

**Chao!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	11. Chapter 11: Neanderthals & Pedophiles

**Hey readers!**

**There is a lot of Quil in this chapter, and with that there is a lot of drama. I changed how I wanted to write this in my head a million times, but the main other way I had planned just didn't seem... right.**

**So, how did you guys like the Leah twist?**

**Basically, I changed her, so that there is no Leah Clearwater. I made Leah a new character, with some similar qualities, but I think that she's happier, because she has no past with Sam, is not a wolf, and Embry's imprinted on her. **

**Oh, and her name is Leah Fuller, because she is going to be Brady's sister. :)**

**So, enjoy chapter 11, werewolf-loving FanFiction-ers!**

**One more thing: I have this reader that I absolutely _adore_, whose name is Robotmonkey23, and I wanted to send her a shout out!**

**Not that I don't love you all, because I do!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I only own Audrey, Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**But, Audrey is so much more fun.**

**Just saying.**

* * *

Quil hadn't been doing very good with Jake and Embry gone lately.

That much was a fact.

So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when the boy approached me.

I was alone at home, watering my dear champagne-colored trumpet plant that I thought was the coolest thing in my budding garden, when I heard a car door slam shut violently.

"_Audrey Marie Lockwood!_" Quil yelled, and I turned in surprise to see him stalking towards me.

"Quil?" I asked in disbelief, and he ignored me, getting so close that his own face was inches from mine.

"What did you do to them?" He asked coldly, and I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything, Quil," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You're lying!" He yelled, and I jumped, moving a step backwards after his outburst. Something was telling me he wasn't okay, but it was so obvious already.

"No, Quil, I'm not."

"I talked to Bella the other day," He continued, ignoring my comment, "And she said Jake has been ignoring her too. _Bella freaking Swan!_ Now what the _f-_"

"Quil, I. Did. Not. Do. Anything. To. Jacob."

"How _could_ you?" He growled, "How could you do this to _them?_ To _me?_ I have been wandering through the woods for hours, trying to_ find them!_"

I cringed, but Quil didn't care. "And now, you have the audacity to-"

"Quil, if I could do something, I would, but I can't!" I yelled, "There is no freaking thing I can do, you thick-skulled Neanderthal! So calm your tits, go home, and just forget about us completely, will you?"

And it snapped.

Something in Quil snapped, to be precise, and he started to shake violently, a movement I recognized a moment too late.

He was phasing.

"_Quil!_" I yelled, but just as I stumbled away from him, Quil exploded, an impact I didn't see sending me flying backwards.

I felt an agonizing pain along the front of my right shoulder, which I noted dully was the same shoulder I had my scar on.

Quil, or rather, a chocolate-colored wolf I assumed was Quil, was staring at me in shock and horror, whining incessantly, before we were interrupted.

Three other wolves bounded through the trees, and I immediately recognized the gray-silver one as Paul, who was growling fiercely at Quil in a way that made me shiver.

"Paul!" I yelled, grabbing his attention, and his eyes snapped to mine.

He disappeared into the woods before he sprinted back out in his fully-clothed human form, kneeling besides me with anxiety and anger clear in his eyes. "Ree-"

"Where's Quil?" I asked fearfully, and I caught a glimpse of Sam's black fur and Jared's thick brown fur disappearing into the trees.

"I don't care," Paul growled, "He's safe if he's far away from me."

Paul lifted me into his arms carefully, and he took me inside, placing me on the couch before grabbing my cellphone from the coffee table.

I looked down, holding back a gasp. I had three long scratch marks, bleeding intensely, traveling diagonally from the top of my right shoulder to just below my collarbone on the other side. I noticed it narrowly avoided a certain part of the female anatomy I preferred be untouched.

Well, this bra was destroyed.

"Sue?" Paul urged, "It's Paul. We need you, here at Ree's house."

He paused, his face turning grim. "Similar, yeah."

He hung up, and ran to go get something Sue had instructed of him. He returned with a wet cloth, which he helped me press to the bleeding wound.

"Is Quil okay?" I demanded, and he scowled.

"He's alive, unfortunately."

"Paul!"

"I don't know," He muttered through his teeth, "All I know is, his voice was suddenly… _there_, in our heads, and I saw you, and-"

"I get it," I cut him off quickly as he began to shake, and he nodded, shaking the memory from his head determinedly.

A few minutes later, the front door burst open, and Sue ran inside, her eyes landing on me instantly, on the bleeding wound along my chest.

She turned to glare at Paul with a look that made him cringe. "_You._ You did this to my daughter?" She demanded in a yell, and I shook my head quickly.

"No, no he didn't," I soothed, my voice tight with pain, "It was a newly phased wolf, an accident."

Sue's glare softened slightly, and she slapped Paul on the arm in an effort to make him move, claiming his seat next to me on the couch.

She tended to my wound silently, gauging my reaction anxiously for pain, and I just nodded encouragingly.

What seemed like forever later, she bandaged it up, and Paul stood, standing next to me in question.

"It will heal," She said grimly, "But it will scar, like Emily's. You either need to hide it or find a cover story."

"Thanks, Sue," I whispered, and she turned to me with tears in her eyes, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"If you need anything-"

"I'm fine," I assured her, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm your mother," She smiled, wiping tears from her eyes, "That's my job, you silly girl."

Sue left, leaving Paul and I alone on the sofa with my head against his chest.

"I want to see him," I announced finally, and Paul's hand clenched in a fist in such a manner I was afraid I needed to call Sue back to heal _him._

"I will die before that filthy-"

"Paul," I argued, "He didn't mean to hurt me. It was a mistake."

"One I've been telling you to avoid," Paul ground out, "This is precisely why I told you to leave Embry and Jake alone. Difference is, you'll listen to me now."

"Says who?"

"The likeliness I will be able to hold you down here for a week straight."

My chances fell quickly. Paul was a pretty big guy, and I was a pretty weak girl. I had no chance, unless perhaps I kissed him intensely and slipped out the back.

"At least tell him I forgive him," I pleaded, and Paul shook his head.

"But _I_ don't."

"But _I_ do."

"_I _don't care."

"Paul, please," I begged, and I could see his resolve soften, "He's my friend, he was upset, scared, angry, and now he is probably beating himself up. The last thing he needs if for you to make him feel guilty."

Paul was silent for a minute. "Fine," He groaned, "But I will never like him, I assure you, and I may accidently take a leg or two by mistake."

"I'll accept that for now," I admitted, "But, um…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me up?"

Paul took my hands, and I flinched in pain, causing him to mutter a growl under his breath angrily.

"Now, I am hungry," I announced, "So if you would, please direct me to a table of some kind, and find me something edible."

Paul groaned in frustration, but he helped me sit down at my little wooden dining room table, heating up some leftover Chinese takeout for the two of us.

As we were eating, the front door opened, and I glanced around the corner to see it was Embry, hovering at the entrance of the kitchen hesitantly.

"How is he?" I asked immediately, and Embry shook his head.

"Not good. He feels horrible, especially when Jake and I began to yell and bite at him," Embry admitted, "Therefore, Jared and Sam were the ones to console him about his transformation. He's still in wolf form, too anxious to phase."

"I need to help him," I stated calmly, and Paul growled under his breath, shaking his head violently.

"Well," Embry bit his lip, "That may help, if he saw you were okay-"

"It's not going to happen," Paul said firmly, and an idea popped into my head.

"Embry, darling," The werewolf in question raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well," I bit my lip, walking over to him and placing a hand on his muscular arm, "I was wondering if, perhaps, _you_ would take me instead?"

Paul pulled me away from him instantly. "Fine," He muttered, "But I am not leaving your side. If he gets within any proximity of you, I rip him to shreds."

I nodded seriously, and Embry led us outside after I pulled on my jacket to hide the injury I had obtained.

We crept through the woods silently, Paul's arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and a few minutes later I could hear different howl-resembling noises that could only come from the pack.

"Quil!" Embry called, "We need you to relax!"

We walked into a small clearing in the woods, and there were three wolves there, one large black wolf that I recognized as Sam, a brown one I remembered was Jared, and the reddish-colored wolf I assumed was Jake.

"Quil?" I asked hesitantly, and a chocolate brown wolf, previously blocked from my vision by Jake, looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Quil, it's just me, Audrey," I said soothingly, stepping closer to him with Paul by my side, "I'm alright, and so are you."

The wolf, Quil, whined in protest, shaking its large, light brown head.

"Always the stubborn one," I commented, "Now I know you are probably going to be the guy that loves being a wolf, but you have to phase back. Joy is going to be worried about you, and so is Big Quil."

I knew referring to his mom and his grandfather would work. He cringed, and I smiled at him. "Come on Quil, everyone's alright. No one's mad at you."

Well, besides Paul. I clapped a hand over his mouth as I said this.

Quil's posture relaxed slightly.

"Ay, don't go phasing now!" Paul covered my eyes as Embry spoke quickly, "Go hide yourself!"

I laughed, and a minute later Quil emerged in large clothing I assumed belonged to Sam, giving me a heartbroken look. "I…" He started, "Ree, I'm so sorry. I was just so mad, and before I knew it I was this _wolf,_ and you-"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence," Paul warned.

"I'm okay, Quil." I whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Well," Quil smiled, "Now that I think about it, being a wolf really is kind of awesome, and-"

"That's my boy!" Embry approved, and when Jake walked through the trees, fully clothed, that did it. The three boys hugged each other in a manly version of a group hug, Paul and I standing by awkwardly, as Sam and Jared had disappeared.

"Well," Sam announced, reappearing, "You're probably hungry, being a wolf and all. We should get you to Emily's, she'll be dying to meet you."

* * *

And she was.

At first.

The next day, Sunday, we had decided it would be fun to have a bonfire as a pack, celebrating Quil's phasing, considering he was the wolf that seemed genuinely happy to be one.

And, coincidentally, Emily's two-year old niece Claire and her sister were visiting from her home in the Makah reservation that day.

The other imprints and I were sitting on a large blanket on the beach, Emily and Kim by my side. I had wanted to invite Leah, but Embry said he wanted to get to know her better before he introduced her to the pack.

Claire had taken a liking to me, as she had planted herself on my lap, and I brushed out her hair with my fingers as she played peak-a-boo with Emily.

The boys were playing soccer (a usual beach habit) until Quil jogged over for a bottle of water, and it happened.

He bent down to our level, looking up at Claire and me as he stood, and his eyes filled with an immediate adoration, a look that was familiar…

Oh, mother-

"No!" Emily yelled in a gasp, and I handed Claire to Kim as Quil ignored Emily's incessant wailing, still watching Claire in an entranced motion.

"What happened?" Paul asked, suddenly at my side, and I pointed an accusing finger at Quil in angry disbelief.

"He-"

"_Imprinted on my niece! My two-year old niece!_" Emily cut me off, yelling at the top of her lungs, and Sam held her back, trying to restrain her.

"Emily," Quil stammered, having been brought back to reality, "I don't think I could control it," He explained, "It just happened, and now I feel so different, it's like-"

"You monster," I gasped, taking my flip flop away from my foot, "She's a _child!_" I started slapping him in the arm repeatedly, and he made an attempt to move away from me, "You disgusting pedophile! How could you feel that way? She's _two!_"

"Ree, it's not like that," Paul explained hurriedly, trying to snatch the shoe away from my grasp, and a part of my brain was shocked that he was defending Quil, "Imprinting isn't just _romantic,_ it's like she's the center of your life. You'll be anything for her, not just a… a-"

"I don't care!" Emily exclaimed in a shriek, "Because he will never look at her _again,_ I swear to God-"

"Em, that's not how it works," Sam interrupted patiently, "Quil cannot simply _be away_ from her. He will, most likely, just be there for her as a brother, a friend, like any wolf would do for their imprint."

"_Most likely?_" Emily seethed, "Is the other option that he'll-"

"Em, I don't feel that way about Claire!" Quil exclaimed, horrified, "I don't know how to explain it, it's just in this past twelve seconds I have had this urge to _be_ there for her, to protect her-"

"Quil," I whispered, "I suggest you go sit with Claire, away from Em."

"No!" Emily roared, "_Not_ with Claire! _Ree!_"

"Emily, I'm not happy about this either," I sighed, "But I believe Quil. Don't you feel happy that not only is Quil happy, but Claire will have this person to protect her and be there for her, her entire life?"

"Not really." She said blatantly. Man, this was the only time I had ever seen this woman anything but kind and loving.

Now, she was just this scary woman.

One made to be a _wolf,_ not an imprint.

"Who wears the pants in _that_ relationship?" Jared chuckled under his breath to Jacob, and Kim slapped the two of them simultaneously.

"Em," Sam started whispering soothing words into her ears, and I took Paul's arm, the two of us backing away cautiously.

Embry was sitting beside Quil, who was admiring Claire in Kim's arms, watching him longingly.

"You could have invited Leah." I reminded him, and he rolled his eyes.

"You would have scared her off."

"Ay!" I gasped, feigning hurt as I curled into Paul's side, "Who's to say she wouldn't have been absolutely dazzled by my magnificent self?"

"Uh, the cosmic balance of nature everywhere says that."

"The cosmic balance of nature is pretty damned screwed up," Jake pointed out, sitting beside us, "I mean, we turn into wolves, and all that."

"Very true."

"Quil," I snapped my fingers in front of his face, already annoyed with his infatuation, "I know this is going to be hard for you, but it may be easier-"

"Emily will get over it," Paul interrupted, "We just have to give her some time to accept it, that's all. This is new to everyone."

"Yeah, Emily will cool down," Kim agreed as Jared buried his face in her neck, "She's just protective of little Claire."

"Well, Quil is too," I reminded them, and they nodded in agreement.

"There is no way, Sam!" Emily was yelling from down the beach, her arms waving around in wild motions, "There is no f-"

"Em," Sam said soothingly, not even trying to calm her as she ranted, "Quil cannot help the imprint. And there is nothing romantic about it, he merely has the instinct to take care of her and protect her-"

"I don't care, Sam!" She yelled, and those of us seated on the blankets, Claire curious with her newfound friend, watched intently, "I will not let some angry, uncontrollable, dirty mutt drool over my two year old niece!"

"Ooh!" The wolves beside me cringed in unison, "That's cold."

"Even Sam looks offended."

"No, I believe that look is described as 'turned on'."

Kim slapped Jared as he snickered at Paul's comment.

I could only nod in agreement.

"I kind of feel bad," Quil admitted, not taking his eyes off of Claire, a delighted smile on both of their faces, "But I mean-"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for," I sighed, "But perhaps I do. I'm sorry I slapped you with my flip flop."

"Repeatedly," Paul included, and I huffed.

"Yes," I glared at Paul, "Repeatedly."

"It was kind of hot, though," Jake grinned, and Paul growled at him, to which Jake edged behind Kim and Jared in fear.

"Uh oh, they're coming back," Embry warned, and he hid behind my back, causing Paul and I to roll our eyes.

"Quil," Emily said calmly, though her voice was strained, "Can you come with me for a second?"

Quil looked at her wide-eyed. "I'd much rather stay here."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I understand the imprint is not something you can help, and that it is not something you can ignore. Just know one thing," She gave Quil a stern look, and he gulped from my side, handing Claire to me.

"And that is?"

"You hurt her, make her uncomfortable, or even look at her the wrong way," Emily's eyes narrowed, "And I will castrate you with a wooden spoon."

No one said a word.

"God, just don't do it when I'm around," I spoke up finally, "That's all I ask of you, I swear."

* * *

**How was it?**

**So, you guys probably know what I'm going to say.**

**Read and Review!**

**I love you guys!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	12. Chapter 12: Milk Jug Protein

**Good day, FanFiction-ers!**

**Just a warning, I went a little curse crazy in the first part of this chapter, but I'm sure you're used to that.**

**So, when I wrote this, I tried not making it too sad, because I just don't roll that way, but if any of you find it sad...**

**I have tissues.**

**Well, I guess I have nothing more to say...**

**Have at it.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or its characters.**

**Does anyone else ever just get really tired of writing these?**

* * *

"Jacob, open the damned door!" I yelled, and the door shuddered so violently I fell to the ground, yelping as a stab of pain shot up the angry red marks across my collarbone.

"Go to hell, Audrey Lockwood!"

"I've been there, you ungrateful dumbass!" I cradled my right arm with a scowl on my face, "Now get your ass up!"

"I'm tired, is that so hard to believe?"

"Jacob, I'm serious," I groaned, "I've fallen and I can't get up. You made my wounds start bleeding again, you idiot!"

There was a pause, and the door opened slowly, revealing a guilty Jacob.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I growled, looking down at the blood-stained bandages, "So can you help me up, at least?"

"Paul is going to kill me," He muttered, picking me up lightly and placing me on the brown sofa.

"I hope he does."

"I'm sorry," Jake sighed, running a hand through his black hair, "It's just that… I've been frustrated with Bella, patrol has been crazy, and-"

"You don't have to explain," I murmured, "I understand."

"God, I just wish she could see how I feel about her, you know?" Jake handed me a wet washcloth, which I pressed to the bleeding area on my chest, "I know the leeches hurt her, and I've been trying to help, but what if she doesn't want my help?"

"She does, or at least she takes it anyways," I bit my lip, "Jake, I know you have feelings for Bella, and I think she likes you too, but… she just doesn't-"

"Don't, Ree," Jacob groaned, "I don't want to-"

"I'm just saying I don't think she appreciates you the way she should," I explained, "Because you only deserve the best, Jake, and-"

"We don't all have perfect relationships like you and Paul," Jacob clenched his hand in a fist, and I nodded hurriedly.

"I understand that, but who's to say you won't imp-"

There was a crash, and Jake stood next to me, shaking furiously.

I shared a look with his angry face apologetically, but I knew better than to try and stay. I stood up, grabbing my purse, and I ran outside, only stopping when I reached my truck.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked, holding my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I drove, "It's Ree."

"Where's Jake? Could you wake him up?"

"There were some… complications," I flinched at the continuous pain where Quil's marks were, "So, he may be a while."

Paul was silent from the other end. "Did Jake do something?" He asked in a strained voice.

"No."

"Did _you_ do something?"

"As always."

"Of course," Paul groaned, "I'll be at your house soon."

He hung up, leaving me to ponder over his words. _My_ house. Which was odd, considering I was pretty sure he spent more of his time at my house than he did at anyone else's.

Hmm. My house.

His house.

_Our house._

…I liked it.

I drove to the diner, and I pulled my cardigan tighter over my shirt, not wanting Sue to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She called, and I saw a flash of black hair from behind the counter, "Grab an apron, we still have a breakfast rush."

"On it," I replied, and I felt someone's arms wrap tightly around me.

"Ree!" Seth exclaimed in my ear, "There you are!"

I cursed under my breath, a word not even Seth probably knew of, "Seth, I was hurt recently, and you aren't-"

"Ease the hug, Seth," Sue murmured, watching me in concern.

"Oops, sorry," My brother smiled sheepishly, and I ruffled his hair, trying to force a smile to my pain-stricken face.

"That's okay."

"Take the jacket off," Sue whispered, a suspecting look in her eyes, and I groaned, revealing the new bandages that were already turning scarlet.

"Oh," Seth said, his eyes wide in horror, "How did you-"

"There was a hiking accident," I interrupted, not meeting his eyes, "I'm okay, your mom here patched me up good as new."

Seth still looked concerned, but he claimed a seat at the counter, putting on a pair of music-blaring headphones.

"I told you to take it easy," She scolded, and I sighed, placing my stuff in its usual spot.

"It was an accident, I fell over."

"Only my daughter could manage something as uncoordinated as that," Sue admitted, "Seth came out like Harry."

"Dad-_Daniel_ was athletic," I whispered, and she gave me a sorrowful look, but I just grabbed a pen and walked towards the nearest table.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sue deemed that I had worked too much and needed to go home, I pulled into the driveway of my newly-attractive house, and from the lights inside I knew Paul was here.

"Hey, beautiful!" He called from the sofa, and I found him rubbing at his eyes groggily, making me feel guilty.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I admitted sheepishly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Audrey, some things are more important. Seeing you is one of those things."

I pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, passing by him to walk into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, and the lack of food was shocking.

"Paul," I asked incredulously, "How much do you all come here?"

"Um…" He scratched his head, "A lot. The guys are starting to like this place even more than Emily's, you don't yell at them."

"Well maybe I should start! What do you suggest I eat, the empty milk jug?"

"I'm sure it has plenty of protein-"

"Never mind," I groaned, and I suddenly remembered what I had been thinking about. "Hey Paul, I've been thinking-"

"That isn't a good sign," Paul moaned, "What happened?"

I glared at him, placing my hands on my hips. "For someone who's supposedly imprinted, you sure do like to pick on me."

"Honey, that has nothing to do with imprinting. That's my nature."

"_Anyways,_" I said impatiently, "I've been thinking, about how you mostly spend all your time here, and I know-"

"What are you asking?" Paul smirked knowingly, leaning against the back of the couch with amusement.

"Since you practically live here," I smiled, "I was thinking, maybe, we could make it official. Of course, if you don't-"

"Audrey, you're my imprint," Paul interrupted, "If you suggest to me I go slam my head in the refrigerator door, I'll probably do it."

"Well, now that you-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul looked scared, "Let's forget I said that. And yes, Audrey Lockwood," He caught me in a hug that was light enough to not mess with my shoulder, but still took my feet off the ground, "I will move in with you."

"Good," I grinned, "And, I love you, you know."

Paul smirked, pressing his forehead against mine. "And I love you too."

"Because I make you lasagna?"

"Yes," He laughed, "That is a reason."

After I made yet another meal that probably wouldn't last throughout the hour, Paul made me redo the bandages across my collarbone, and I bit my lip.

"I don't think that is necessary-"

"They're healing, I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"Um, about that-"

"Audrey," Paul's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

"I may have fallen," I admitted sheepishly, "And I really do not want you nor me to see what horrific damage it may have done to my healing injuries."

"When?"

"This morning."

Paul growled. "With Jacob?"

"He was very nice about my clumsiness," I objected, trying to avoid Jacob getting some sort of wound to match, "He bandaged me up and everything."

"I'm sure."

"He was kind of afraid of you, if it makes you feel any better."

"Audrey, you've been hurt," He sighed, his fingers brushing my hair back as he pulled the bandages away, "Nothing can make me feel better, I'm sure."

"That was romantic."

"I'm a romantic person, babe."

"Oh, and there he's ruined it."

Paul rolled his eyes, and I giggled, which seemed to lift his spirits slightly. His eyes narrowed at the bleeding skin, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Don't give me that look, I like them. They make me bad-ass."

"I'm glad you find this funny," Paul muttered, not meeting my eyes as he re-bandaged them, "Because you've been hurt because of me, and I'm not amused."

"Oh, quit whining," I scolded, "And it may sound crazy, but I'm kind of glad that I have them."

"Why?"

"Quil managed to hide the scar on the back of my shoulder," I glanced at the mark in question, "By making his own."

"That does little to calm me down, Audrey."

"I never said that was the intent."

Paul narrowed his eyes at me, a questioning look. "Aren't you upset at all? The guy that is _supposed_ to protect you drags you into this dangerous world, you get hurt, and you are back to business as usual?"

"You forgot one thing," I winked at him, "That guy is the love of my life, and even his stubborn-ass persistence can't keep me away."

Paul smiled unwillingly, and he leaned forward as if to kiss me, but my cell phone rang, interrupting us.

"Ugh," I muttered, climbing to my feet and grabbing my cellphone from my back pocket, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Audrey," Someone sobbed, and the familiar voice made my blood run cold and my muscles tense.

"Seth?" I asked in alarm, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"It's m-my dad," He cried, sniffling from the other end of the phone, "H-he had a h-heart attack, and they, they don't think-"

He didn't finish, as he began sobbing some more, and I heard a shuffling as someone took the phone. "Audrey?"

"Sam," My voice cracked as I held onto the sofa tightly, "What happened?"

"Harry had a heart attack," He explained grimly, "You and Paul need to get down here, Seth said he would only talk to you."

"We'll be right there." Paul had already grabbed my keys, and I hung up, racing after him to jump in the truck.

* * *

"Where is he?" I demanded as I entered the hospital, towing Paul along with me, and Embry was waiting for us by the door, a slightly familiar girl by his side. The girl was a tall, russet-skinned native, with dark eyes and raven hair that was cut to just brush her shoulders. She must be Leah.

"Come on," Embry motioned quietly, and Paul and I followed them, making our way deeper into the hospital.

We entered a small waiting room, and I noticed that minus Jacob, the whole pack was in here, Emily wrapped in Sam's arms with a tear-stained face and Kim clutching onto Jared's shirt, sobbing.

"Ree?" Seth croaked, and the normally bright and happy boy, now looking very weak and vulnerable, was sitting on a bench besides Sue, who had a few lone tears, but was breathing deeply, obviously trying to be strong.

"I got you," I soothed, wedging myself between him and Sue and stroking his hair, "It's okay."

Seth's whole body was quivering with sobs, and he buried his face in my neck, to which I ignored the sharp pain that went up my chest.

Sue made a short choking noise, and she was watching her son with watery eyes. I wrapped my left arm around her, still holding onto Seth with my right, and Paul stood across from us, watching me with a sympathetic and grieving face.

I wasn't as close to Harry as I was Sue, but I still found myself crying, not just for his family, but for Harry himself. It wasn't a surprise that the waiting room was packed with a good population of the Rez.

Everyone loved Harry Clearwater.

Jacob may not have been there, but Billy had rolled his wheelchair up next to Sue, holding her hand firmly, while Chief Swan, Bella's father, stood behind him, an awkward and sad expression on his face.

Quil was there, and he stood beside Embry and Leah, who had a grim look on her face, holding Embry's hand in support.

Poor thing. I don't think any of us wanted this to be our first official introduction with her.

A minute later, a doctor with messy black hair walked in the waiting room, and Sue's head lifted expectantly, but we all knew what had happened from the look on his face.

"I'm so sorry-"

Seth jumped up, and I wrapped my arms around him in restraint, but he was struggling fiercely, and Paul had to help me.

"No," Seth whispered, heartbroken, and he slumped in my arms, to which I whispered soothing words that I knew would never work.

"Audrey," Sue sniffled as she motioned for me to lean my head in, and I obliged, "Take him out of here. He's been through enough today."

I nodded, and I passed Seth off to Paul, wrapping my arms around Sue tightly as I placed my head on her shoulder. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," She kissed my cheek, and I wrapped an arm around Seth's thin shoulders, leading him towards the exit.

I knew he wouldn't want to go home.

Paul drove the two of us back to our house, Seth with his head placed against my shoulder feebly, and Paul helped him get to the sofa, where he collapsed silently.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" I asked quietly, and he shook his head blankly, while I grabbed a blanket from the chair nearby and draped it over him.

"Well, welcome to our new home," I muttered to Paul, beginning to brew a cup of hot tea for Seth, unsure of what to do. I knew what it was like to lose a father, but in a way, I hadn't lost anything at all, except perhaps my biggest fear.

Seth had lost his dad.

"Everything will work out," Paul assured me, kissing my forehead and wrapping his feverish arms around my waist.

I gave the hot mug to Seth, and a minute later when I walked back into the living room I found the empty cup on the coffee table, Seth sleeping with a sad expression on his young face.

At that moment I heard tires pull into the driveway, and I opened the front door to see the Chief's cruiser, Charlie escorting Sue to the porch.

"Seth's sleeping on the couch," I whispered to her, "You can stay in my room tonight, I should have something for you to wear."

"No, I couldn't-"

"It wasn't a request." I said firmly, and I saw a ghost of a smile on her face as she walked inside.

I turned to Charlie, who had a grim smile on his face. "Long day, huh?"

"Yeah," He agreed, sticking his hands in his pockets awkwardly, "Sue is a strong woman, though. She and Seth will get through this."

I nodded. "So… do you know about-"

"I do," He said quietly, "I should have noticed. You look a lot like her, and she had been very persistent in that I take care of you, ever since you moved."

Charlie had been a big help when I had moved here, even though he lived in Forks, and I smiled. "Thanks, Chief. It means a lot."

"No problem, kid." Charlie seemed to be thinking about something. "Have you seen Bella lately?"

"No," I shook my head, "She's probably with Jake."

"Yeah," His brow was furrowed, but he just waved, getting in the cruiser and driving away.

When I walked back inside, locking the door, I allowed Sue to take a quick shower and change into some old clothes of mine that were too big for me, before I took a shower as well.

"I'll take this chair over here," Paul announced in a whisper, and he lounged lazily in the recliner by the sofa. I rolled my eyes.

"And where shall I sleep?"

"I think Sue needs someone right now," Paul murmured, and I nodded, kissing him as I walked by.

I peeked into my bedroom, and Sue was lying down, buried under the multiple blankets I had placed there.

God, what was I supposed to do?

I thought over this, thinking about what I had needed after I lost my father. What would have helped?

Sliding under the covers, I rested my head against the pillow beside her, and I noticed the tears glistening on her cheeks.

I wasn't facing her, and after a minute of her shallow breathing, she wrapped her arms around me tightly, and I held onto them comfortingly, allowing her to hold me like the mother I had always wanted.

* * *

**So, I tried to keep it upbeat.**

**Because I hate sad stories.**

**They suck big time.**

**Alright, my lovely readers, review, review, review!**

**Lots of love,**

**EasyIsTheDescent**


	13. Chapter 13: Good-Looking Leech

**Greetings!**

**Ugh, today I had to go get stabbed repeatedly with a bunch of needles, and it's kind of embarrassing when your little brother can handle shots better than you can, but _anyways_...**

**So, this chapter begins in Eclipse (I plan on going through the whole series, and _maybe_ a little post-Breaking Dawn) so the Cullens are back.**

**Alright, without further interruptions, enjoy chapter 13!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer:**

**...**

**I own nothing.**

**(Is that an acceptable disclaimer? I'm real mother-freaking tired today).**

* * *

It was a few days after Harry's funeral.

Sue and Seth were grieving.

Jacob was moping.

Bella Swan had run off to Italy or something ludicrous like that.

And the vampires were returning to Forks.

So, needless to say, I wasn't in a very good mood at six in the morning on a Monday.

And that feeling only heightened when I had to meet up with Kim during school that day.

Embry was eagerly studying with Leah, Quil and Jacob were in the cafeteria trying to find breakfast, and Jared and Paul were on patrol still, leaving me to sit in the parking lot with Kim.

"Damn," I muttered, biting my lip to take my mind off of the sharp pains that had yet to go away.

"You know, Ree," Kim was looking at me in concern, "I think you need to see a doctor. It may help."

"Like who?" I asked, crossing my legs, as we were perched on the hood of my truck, sitting around lazily.

"Well…" She looked guilty, "Dr. Cullen is back in Forks. He'll be able to keep the secret, and he's pretty damn smart."

"I would be sentencing him to death, you know. And I wouldn't feel the tiniest bit of remorse."

"They are actually pretty nice," She admitted, "But don't tell Jared I said that. He won't appreciate it."

"I can't do that to the pack, Kim," I sighed, "Not only would it hurt their feelings, but it would be betrayal in the highest form."

She rolled her eyes. "So dramatic. But honey, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that imprints come first."

I groaned, but I grabbed my keys.

This hurt, and like, really bad.

"I better go now. If I'm not back by lunch, send Quil in after me. Jake wouldn't go and Embry wouldn't be capable of prying his eyes away from Leah's ass."

"Agreed." Kim hopped away from the hood, and I waved to her as I took a deep breath, driving in the direction of Forks.

* * *

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," I announced in a bored tone, leaning against the counter as the gum-chomping receptionist regarded me with a skeptical look over the rim of her glasses.

"Aren't we all," She muttered, but just then a man walked up, grabbing her full attention.

Gross.

She was practically drooling over him, and I looked up to see one of the single most perfect-looking doctors I had ever seen in my life.

He was like, really hot. Blonde hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, he looked like a supermodel. Like, a really, really hot supermodel. Like-

Oh my God.

_Be faithful, Lockwood, be faithful, _I repeated, and now that my brain was clear, I recognized that he was _too_ perfect.

A vampire.

"How can I help you?" The man flashed me a dazzling smile, and I resisted the urge to vomit, "I'm Dr. Cullen. You were looking for me?"

"I've got a wound, and I heard you could help, Doc." I pulled my shirt down partially to reveal the white bandages, and he nodded, motioning for me to follow him.

"And your name?"

"I'm Audrey Lockwood. I'm friends with Bella," Dr. Cullen nodded, and I regarded him curiously, "Pretty good-looking, for a leech."

Dr. Cullen didn't look surprised at my knowledge. "Thank you. You must be the mate of one of the wolves, I assume?"

"How'd you guess?"

He smirked, as if to some inside joke. "It… _radiates_ off of you. And I'd assume," He allowed me to enter a room, and I sat down on the edge of a hospital bed, "That this wound came from them?"

And he actually had the nerve to look upset?

"And I would assume Bella's multiple wounds came from your little gang of bloodsuckers?" I countered lazily, and Dr. Cullen averted his eyes, gathering medical supplies from a table beside me.

He moved to take the bandages off, his cold fingers touching my neck, and I jumped away on instinct.

"I'm sorry," He smiled, "It's a 'bloodsucker' trait, if you must know."

"Well I mustn't," I edged away from him, "Should I be concerned about unnecessary blood loss, Doc? Because I wasn't exactly a fan of hospitals before."

He smiled. "You have no worries. We have a treaty with your pack, we don't hurt humans."

"That's a good thing for you," I smiled sweetly, kicking up my high-heeled feet, "Because I know there isn't one of them not willing to rip you apart in a very painful manner, especially for me."

"Sounds like you have quite the bodyguards," Dr. Cullen commented, assessing the marks on my chest intently.

"They're my family," I whispered, "I love each of them with my entire heart, as I'm sure even you could understand."

"I can," Dr. Cullen replied. "You have some scar tissue here, where is it from? It doesn't look as if it were treated professionally."

"We don't all get the good families first try," I muttered, "Sometimes we get the other ones."

He caught on quick. "Hmm," Dr. Cullen looked sympathetic, but also understanding, "I would never have guessed. You don't match the usual abuse victims one would find."

_Thanks, Doc. Glad to know my abusive father is such a casual topic for you._

"My father was a bad man," I admitted blatantly, "And he didn't love me, but I always accepted that. It was no different than if a random kid from my school decided to hit me over the back with a beer bottle instead."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Well," He said finally, "I have been alive for a very long time, and I have never heard that theory before."

"I'm a unique person."

He laughed. "I had no doubt."

Dr. Cullen stood straight, and he walked across the room, returning with a bottle of pills that made me freeze.

"These should help with the-"

"I'm not taking them."

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Lockwood, I can assure you, the pain you are feeling is entirely avoidable."

"Doc." I was now standing on my feet, which only put me an inch or so below him, "I. Am. Not. Taking. Them."

"May I ask why?"

"My father drank," I reminded him coldly, "And he always complained of having back problems. He died of an overdose that was a mix of one too many beers, and pain meds. So, I repeat, I am not taking those pills."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Well," He sighed, "I assume a good bottle of Tylenol will have the same affect, if need be."

I smiled, running my hand through my hair. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Do I owe you anything?"

"Consider it a gift," He offered, "For taking care of Bella in my family's absence. I understand she was close to your pack."

"She was," I admitted, "But she may not be anymore."

Dr. Cullen sighed. "That's unfortunate."

"It is," I met his eyes with a blank expression, "Bella hurt my friend, you know. And it all revolves around your son."

"I understand."

"And the pack is a stubborn group. They don't forgive easily. They are no Bella, I assure you."

"I understand."

"Good." I regarded him with a firm expression, "You have a nice day, Dr. Cullen. Thank you for your help."

"Oh, and thank you," He called, and I turned around in question.

"For what?"

"For calling Edward my son," He smiled, "You aren't the only one who was rewarded with a second family they always wanted."

And I couldn't help the small smile that appeared as I exited the hospital.

* * *

By the time I got back to school, we were halfway through second period, and I noticed disappointedly that Paul wasn't here yet.

He didn't arrive until after second period, which I learned because I was making my way to third period orchestra class, lugging a big-ass violin case with me, when suddenly I was being pulled to the side, into a dark room in which the door shut quickly.

"Miss me?" A familiarly husky voice asked, and I growled, slapping Paul on the arm angrily, moving away from his grasp.

"Damn it Paul! You can't just drag me into a janitor's closet with no warning, you scared the f-"

"Audrey," Paul said, his voice suddenly cold, "Where have you been?"

I gave him a confused look. "School?"

"Why do you smell like leech?" He asked with narrowed eyes, and I bit my lip, setting the violin case down and crossing my arms.

"I may have seen Dr. Cullen today."

"Why?"

"Because I have a healing injury to attend to," I reminded him, "And the medicinal skills of a pack of brain-dead werewolves isn't exactly reliable."

Paul crossed his arms as well, and I instantly realized how pathetic I looked. I was having an angry stare-down with a muscular, seven foot tall werewolf, and the only weapon I had in my arsenal was the ability to kiss him passionately and hope he forgets about what happened.

"I don't want you around them, Audrey. They're dangerous."

"The hot blonde one was quite civil."

"Audrey," He groaned, "I'm tired, and I am seriously not in the mood to be worrying about the wellbeing of my imprint more than the usual. And might I remind you, your wellbeing is on my mind every hour of every day."

"Well I'd hate to inconvenience you. God, you are so bitchy this morning."

"Audrey-"

"Paul," I glared at him, and I tried to think of what to say. How was one, an imprint to a moody werewolf, supposed to handle the supportive girlfriend territory?

Okay, Lockwood.

W.W.E.D.

What Would Emily Do?

She was probably the imprint with the most experience.

And I had an idea.

"Oh, Paul," I sighed, batting my eyelashes, "Please, please don't be mad at me."

Wow, that was impressive.

Paul looked amused. "Do you have something in your eye, Ree?"

"I'm serious, Paul," I uncrossed my arms, "I really didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything, I just, I just-"

His resolve was crumbling.

Ah, don't question the power of the imprint, bitch.

"And I didn't mean to act bitchy," Paul said seriously, wrapping his arms around me and pressing a kiss to my forehead as I grinned triumphantly.

"You don't have to act anything. It seems pretty natural for you."

Paul snorted, and he leaned forward to kiss me, but I tripped over the forgotten violin case, effectively ruining the moment.

"That reminds me," I sighed, "I have to go."

"Me too."

"See you at lunch?"

"It's a date."

I shuddered at the thought. "That would be the worst date ever."

"Why?"

"Our date would include Quil," I reminded him, "And possibly Embry, thought lately he's been following Leah, plus Jared, and Kim, and Jacob-"

"I get the picture."

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you too, Audrey Lockwood," He murmured, "More than you could possibly imagine."

"That was deep. I didn't know you had it in you, Lahote."

"God Audrey, must you always make things awkward, uncomfortable, or flat out ruined in some way?"

"I never said you were given a quality imprint. I fully accept the responsibility of being quirky, weird, eccentric, unpredictable, and just plain stupid."

"And I love all of that," Paul assured me, "It makes you Audrey."

"You have to admit, there are no others like me."

"Yeah," Paul laughed, handing me the violin case as I opened the door, "I really do."

At lunch a couple hours later, I was sitting at the table with Paul's arms around me, Kim sitting in Jared's lap on my other side, and Quil was arguing with Jake, something about the location of Brazil.

"No, it _isn't_ near Australia-"

"Guys," I looked up from their argument at Embry, who had suddenly appeared at the table and the girl beside him, who was smiling at us timidly, "This is my friend Leah."

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I was currently shoving a large half of a sub into my mouth, and I set it down, covering my mouth.

"Smooth," Jared commented, and I slapped him.

"So _this _is Leah," Jacob grinned. "Embry won't stop talking about you. I swear, it's always 'Leah this' or 'Leah that-"

"Jake!" I hissed, turning back to Leah and Embry, who was blushing intensely, "I'm Audrey, it's nice to meet you on better circumstances than before. This is Paul," I motioned to the smirking guy next to me, "And this is Kim, Jared, you know Jacob, and next to him is Quil."

"It's nice to meet you," The girl, who I had used to know as being an angry person, was smiling brightly, "Embry has told me so much about you, I feel as if I know you already."

"It was probably rude and inaccurate, what he said." Paul commented, and Leah shook her head.

"Well stop standing there like an idiot, Embry, you two sit down," Kim scolded, and Embry rolled his eyes, allowing Leah to sit down before he took a seat beside her.

"So, Leah," Kim began, picking at her salad with a plastic fork, "Do you happen to enjoy shopping?"

"Say no, say no," I warned her quickly, "It's like signing a deal with the devil, by God-"

"Let the girl speak," Jared cut me off, and Kim smirked at me.

"Well," Leah stammered, "I don't exactly enjoy it-"

"We can change that," Kim announced, "Can't we, Ree?" Kim turned to me, and I gulped, attempting to hide behind my sub, which I had gone back to biting into.

"I'd hate to inconvenience Leah-"

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience," Leah assured us, and I sent her a warning glance, while Embry seemed incapable of doing anything, admiring Leah when she wasn't looking.

"Then I think we have a shopping trip in our future!" Kim was beaming brightly, Jared smiling in adoration, "We can bring Emily too!"

Leah blinked in surprise, and Embry whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, her cheeks red.

"How cute," I murmured, and Paul kissed my bare shoulder.

"We're cuter."

"Of course," I assured him, and he grinned, kissing me again, while Quil groaned, covering his eyes.

"I'm eating, you insensitive creatures!"

"Quick, somebody kiss each other and see if they can make him sick," Jake suggested, "Leah, Embry, you two up for it?"

Embry glared at him fiercely, while Leah blushed, not saying anything.

"Leave them alone, Jacob," Jared was playing with Kim's ponytail, "You're just moody because Bella left you for the blood-"

"Jared!" Paul growled, and Jared, realizing his mistake, muttered, "Bloody Cullen," under his breath.

"Nice save," I said skeptically, and a shaking form, Jacob, jumped up from his chair and ran out of the cafeteria angrily.

"We'll go get him," Paul groaned, standing with Quil, "Jared, I suggest you stay here."

I smiled at Paul as he walked away, and Leah was watching them with confusion, but Embry leaned in to tell her something, replacing the look with a smile.

"So," Kim cleared her throat, "Is this Saturday good for our trip?"

* * *

**Alright, so how was it?**

**I wanted Audrey to have some interaction with the Cullens, to show that she isn't really afraid of them and kind of shares the pack's opinion on them.**

**Ugh, my arm hurts like a mother (no offense by my vulgar language-d thoughts intended) so I am going to sleep now.**

**Kisses!**

**Oh, and review!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	14. Chapter 14: Copacabana & Biting Dust

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**All-rite-ay, in this chapter we have Seth, some Seth, and some more Seth.**

**Anyone excited?**

**Oh and for those of you that have noticed the Lockwood/Lightwood mistakes, I apologize. I have two Mortal Instruments stories as well, so I kind of switch them up whenever I'm writing at two in the morning.**

**Ugh, it has been raining all day, but I love the rain and I especially love shopping in the rain (no idea why) so it has been kind of nice.**

**Well, you guys don't care, so enjoy chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

**I just own Audrey and allow her to take pictures of Paul's ass.**

**Not that she did that, but still.**

**We dream.**

* * *

All that week I had been playing big sister and eldest daughter.

I spent a good amount of time at Sue's house, cooking for them, helping Sue handle the work that needed to be done, allowing Seth to cry with the knowledge his mother couldn't see him.

So, it was nice to spend my free time that weekend at Emily's.

Sam was still showing Quil the ropes of patrol, and those two were gone, while Jacob was at his house, probably moping over Bella.

In all honesty, the pale face wasn't worth it.

Not that I'd ever sat that out loud.

"Emily," Jared moaned, watching the cooking woman with a pleading gaze, "Can you please bake muffins?"

"No, Jared!" Emily said in exasperation, "I'm trying to cook dinner, that thing you also wanted me to make!"

Kim and I were helping her, chopping the vegetables that were set to go in the casserole, while Paul and Jared were watching us, hopelessly trying to find snacks.

Embry was out with Leah, much to Kim's disapproval, considering she had wanted to go shopping with the unfortunate girl.

"Kim, baby," Jared resorted to another cooking figure, "Can you make me something to eat?"

"Sorry, sweetie," Kim smiled at him apologetically, "I'm busy."

"Ree-"

"Don't even think about it dumbass," I warned, not looking up from the celery stick I was dicing, "I have a knife in my hand, mind you."

Jared stopped talking.

At that moment, the front door opened, and Embry entered the kitchen, a smile on his face which could rival that of a clown's.

"Leah and I are officially dating!"

We let out a chorus of congratulations, Kim squealing excitedly while Paul clapped him on the back, and Embry sighed in content.

"She is so amazing."

"It's so cute, how you liked her even before you imprinted," I smiled, glancing over my shoulder and blowing a strand of hair out of its displacement from my messy bun, "Almost as if you were made for each other."

"We all liked our imprints at some point before we imprinted," Jared spoke up, surprising us all, "I remember I helped Kim pick up her books one day after she dropped them, before I had phased, and I had thought she had the prettiest smile."

Kim blushed, while Paul and I look confused.

"When did Paul like me?" I asked, and Jared grinned at the shape shifter in question, mischief in his eyes.

"Like you don't remember," He accused of Paul, "It was the day Quil and Ree almost got detention because Quil was dancing in a leotard-"

"Oh my God," Paul suddenly realized what Jared was talking about, and he turned pale, "No, you don't need to tell this story-"

"What happened?" I asked, amused and curious at the same time.

"Well, Paul had just ended his pathetic relationship with Amanda Lewis," Jared reminded us, to which I cringed at the memory, "And you happened to be-"

"Dancing through the hallways," Embry groaned, "I remember I was the one running after those two and trying to stop them."

"Anyways," Jared continued, "Paul was all moody that day, and suddenly Quil was dragging Ree past us while trying to convince her to sing Copacabana with him," Jared winked at Paul, "And Audrey started to seductively sing something about _'a dress cut down to there,' _to which Paul was immediately interested. And then he'd said 'I'd tap that,' or something moronic like that."

We all listened to Jared's story silently, and when he finished I looked over at Paul, who had his face in his hands. "Is that true?"

"Yes," He admitted, ashamed, "I had been hopelessly admiring girls after I had just phased, and being the asshole I was, I thought that a hot girl like you would have been a nice fling."

"I don't know whether to be touched or offended."

"Probably a mix of the two," Emily spoke up, "Though I must say, he would have never had a chance with a classy girl like you."

Embry laughed. "She would have rejected your ass so hard-"

"Thank you, Embry," Paul sighed, "I've realized now that Audrey is worth so much more than every woman I had been with combined."

"Sweet," I murmured, "That was deep, Paul. I'm proud of you."

Kim and Emily giggled.

"I take great pride in my deepness," Paul argued, and Jared snorted, taking a large bite out of an apple.

"Among other things."

Paul smacked him over the head at the same time Kim did so.

"Damn it," Jared groaned, rubbing the back of his head with a scornful expression on his face, "You guys have a bad habit of doing that."

"We only smack you when you deserve it," I reminded him, waving the large knife at him as I did so.

He gulped in fear. "Hey, Em, I would appreciate it if you confiscated that weapon from Audrey, I don't trust her."

"Well, considering I don't see you volunteering to chop vegetables," Emily seemed to be hiding a smirk, "I think I'll let her keep it."

I winked at him.

Jared shivered.

"I knew you and Paul were made for each other," Kim mused, "You both are so sinfully… weird."

"Um…" I raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"You both are freaks," Emily enlightened, and Paul laughed, a throaty sound that made my heart flutter. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, perfectly content.

* * *

Perfectly content until later that day, that is.

Paul was on patrol, and Embry and Quil had just left from eating at my house, leaving me alone to wash dishes.

Not that I would have let them helped anyways.

I didn't trust big wolves with my plates.

After I had plugged speakers into my phone, I was currently bobbing my head along to a rap song that I couldn't understand the words to, and the doorbell just barely was audible over the blaring music.

"It's Seth!" My brother's voice yelled, and I paused the music, relieving my aching eardrums.

"Door's open!" I called, and the door opened and slammed shut, which immediately alerted me that something was wrong.

"Audrey!" Seth called, and he walked around the corner, his dark brown eyes landing on me.

"Yeah, kid?" I asked hesitantly, taking in his angry state.

"I heard something today," He said, his voice wavering, "And… and I want you to tell me if it's true."

"What'd you hear?"

"I heard my mom talking to Charlie," His voice cracked, "And, and she said-"

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked him, and he clenched his fists, breathing deeply, as if he were in pain.

"Are you my sister?"

The plate in my hand dropped, and I only barely had time to snatch it up with my free hand before it would have shattered.

I met his eyes, my own filling with tears, and his face fell.

"Seth-"

"You knew?" He whispered, betrayed, and I nodded.

"I learned a while back."

"How could you?" He breathed, "I mean, how could you know about this and not even tell me?"

"Seth, Sue and I, we didn't want to hurt you-"

"As if keeping this from me won't hurt me?" He yelled with a shaky voice, and I cringed, holding onto the kitchen counter for support.

"Look, Seth," I soothed, though he looked as if he were far from being comforted by my words, "You don't understand-"

"Then make me understand, Audrey!" His eyes were filled with unshed tears, "I always felt like you were my sister, and I really thought that I could trust you."

"You _can_ trust me," I promised, but he shook his head.

"Obviously I can't! How are you my sister? Did… were you related… was my dad even-"

"No," I said with a tight voice, and his body shook with silent sobs, "Your father was a good man, and our mother didn't fall in love with him until after she had me. My father, he was a bad man, and he was nothing like-"

"Why don't I know this?" Seth demanded, "Why do you treat me-"

"Like a child? Because you are a child, Seth!" I hissed, "Can't you see that Sue and I were trying to protect you?"

"I don't want to be protected," Seth growled, and I suddenly realized he wasn't shaking from sobs anymore.

"Seth," I whispered, watching the young boy with fear, and before I even knew what I was doing, I had grabbed my cell phone and was dialing Paul's number.

"Ree?" Seth whimpered, and I looked up at his quivering form, "What's… what's happening to me?"

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered, _Paul, please pick up, please, please-_

_ "Audrey?_"

"Paul," _Thank God,_ I thought to myself, "I need you to come home, and bring Sam. Seth is here, and I think he's phasing."

"_What? What happened?_"

"He knows about Sue and I, and I need you to get down here."

"_Audrey, you need to leave,_" Paul demanded, "_Don't let him hurt you._"

"Just get here fast!" I hung up the phone, turning to my little brother, who was shaking violently with tears in his eyes.

"Ree?" He choked, and I held my hands out hesitantly.

How was I always the cause of a phasing werewolf?

I'm just an instigator. That's the problem.

"Seth, I need you to relax," I ordered softly, "Or you're going to hurt me, little brother, and I know you don't want to do that."

"What's going on?" He choked, the tremors still traveling through his thin, gangly figure.

"Paul and Sam are going to explain it to you, I promise," I told him, still trying to keep my distance, "You just need to breathe, alright?"

Seth nodded weakly. We stood there quietly for a few minutes, Seth breathing deeply as he tried to relax, and before I could say anything else the front door opened in record timing, Paul making his way over to Seth and leading him outside.

And my little brother was out the door.

"Audrey?" Quil walked up to me after he dodged the three wolves exiting the house, and I smiled at him. "Hey, Quil."

"What did you do?" He asked quietly, and I sighed, jumping up on the counter and mentally scolding myself.

"The pack knows that Seth is my brother, right?" I asked, and he nodded, sitting beside me. "Seth didn't."

"_Oh,_" Quil said in understanding, and I rolled my eyes, nudging his arm playfully as I ignored the worry for my little brother.

"What is up with me and phasing wolves? I just anger too many people on the Rez, that's the problem."

Quil flinched. "You have no idea how sorry I am-"

"Don't worry about it," I said lightly, "I have forgiven you multiple times over, Quil, and I'm over it."

"I wish Paul had," He muttered, and I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms out of habit.

"Why?"

"He may have decided to beat the crap out of me upon occasion," Quil admitted, "But I know I deserved it."

"Ugh, he said he wasn't going to do that."

"And you believed him?"

"…Well-"

"You shouldn't have."

I shrugged. "I probably shouldn't have," I admitted, and my loose red shirt, already hanging off the shoulder, slid down my arm, revealing the red marks that my black bandeau had left uncovered.

Quil narrowed his eyes at them with a pained look. "Do they still hurt?"

I shook my head. "The leech with the degree took care of it."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Ah, but it made _me_ feel better, and imprints come first, you know."

Quil smiled fondly, probably thinking about Claire. "Yeah, I know. I really am sorry, Audrey. I hate that you're going to have scars because of me."

"Let me tell you something," I fixed my shirt, as I didn't fully trust the imprinting ability to keep Quil from staring where he wasn't supposed to, "You managed to hide the ass-ugly scar on my shoulder, and I will forever be grateful."

"Glad to know I could be of service," He replied skeptically, and I nodded, patting his steroid-induced shoulder.

"That's the spirit, Wolf Boy."

The front door opened, and Embry slipped inside, a scowl on his face. "I had to bail on Leah for this," He growled, "So keep your distance."

"Dully noted," I raised an eyebrow, "How's Seth?"

"He's okay," Embry sighed, leaning against the wall with a can I noticed was soda from _my_ fridge, "He's a little afraid, but he knows Paul, so Paul is the one calming him down. Jared, on the other hand, is the one cackling loudly and yelling 'When the hell did Paul-freaking-Lahote become a consoling person?'"

"Sounds like Jared," I confirmed, and Embry nodded, cracking open the can, and Coke sprayed out suddenly, hitting him in the face while Quil and I cracked up laughing and leaned on each other for support.

Embry, on the other hand, looked pissed. "Who the _f-_"

"I don't drink soda," I reminded him innocently, "I didn't know-"

"That it would _explode in my face?_"

"Wait, so I _can't_ shake the cans repeatedly while dancing to the radio?" I asked with a confused expression, while Quil shook with silent laughter beside me, and Embry growled, dripping soda from his hair as he took a sip anyways.

"You're real damn funny, Audrey Lockwood. Real f-"

"I think I bring joyful laughter to others," I said, pointing at Quil, "So yes, I am funny."

"Ha," Embry snorted humorlessly, glaring at me as he drained the can.

"So you still haven't told Leah the secret?" Quil asked him, changing the subject, and Embry groaned, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid to," He admitted, "What if she doesn't take it well, or doesn't want to see me? I don't think I'd live."

"She obviously likes you, Embry," I pointed out, "I'm sure she will accept it, even if it takes time. That girl is one tough-ass chick, and a scary one at that."

Embry smiled in admiration. "I know."

I snorted.

Paul walked through the door finally, and I looked up anxiously as he walked over to me, kissing my forehead.

"Seth is alright," He answered my silent question, "Sam is still trying to help him phase back now. You need to call Sue."

I nodded reluctantly, grabbing my cellphone as Paul sent Embry an amused expression over his soda-drenched state.

Dialing the familiar number, I groaned.

This was the last thing Sue wanted to hear.

"_Hello?_"

"Sue," I sighed, "It's Audrey."

"_Thank God,_" She sounded relieved, "_Seth was really upset, did he come to your house like he said?_"

"Yeah, and…" Paul gave me a reassuring look, "He's phased, Sue."

There was silence on the other end as Sue's breath hitched. "_What?_"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "But Paul and the rest of the pack is helping him out, he's going to be alright, Sue."

"_What did, um, what did he say about-_"

"He feels betrayed," I sighed, "But he'll be alright, just give him some time. I've been told I make an incredible sister."

Sue laughed faintly. "_I know you are. Can he come home?_"

"Probably later," I replied, "But I can come over, if you-"

"_No, that's okay,_" She promised, "_Just… take care of him, okay?_"

"I will. I love you, Mom."

"_I love you too, sweetie. Tell Seth I love him too._"

"He already knows," I assured her, and I hung up, tossing the phone to the side as Paul wrapped his warm arms around my waist.

"Damn," Embry groaned, "And another one bites the dust."

* * *

**How was it?**

**I have been on a major couple-shipping kick lately (my friends are really pissed when I match them up with random people) so I have a challenge for you.**

**Can _anyone_ find a ship name for Paul and Audrey?**

**With that, I will see you all later!**

**_Baisers!_ **

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	15. Chapter 15: Monsters & May 27th

**Buen dia, Paudrey shippers!**

**Yes, that is the name that most of you suggested, but I have two because sugarishfreak your "Lockhot" suggestion had me dying!**

**Oh, and just to answer another suggestion... there will actually be some drama in this chapter and some more in later ones. ;)**

**Enjoy, my beautiful viewers (or whatever you look like, though I am certain all of you are just fabulous :D) **

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor its characters.**

**Ay, but if I did...**

**The things that I would do.**

* * *

"Is it ready yet?"

"No."

"…When?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you the one cooking?"

"Are you volunteering, Seth Clearwater?"

"…No."

"Then _that_ is why I am cooking," I growled, and he put his hands up in defense, while Embry and Quil just rolled their eyes at us.

Paul and Jared were on patrol, while Kim had dispatched herself to pester Sam and Emily about planning their wedding, and Jake was AWOL.

Which left myself, the lone remaining imprint (besides Leah, who Embry was texting repeatedly) to provide food for the pack.

"No need to get all snippy," Seth argued, and I used the wooden spoon in my hand to smack him over the head.

"You and Emily have spent way too much time together," Embry commented, only just glancing up from his phone.

"I've learned well," I defended, smirking at Seth as he rubbed the back of his head with a scowl.

I had been trying to convince him to spend more time at his _own _home, but he still refused, spending most of his time at my house. He had forgiven me after he learned I was his sister, but he was still mad at Sue.

So now I was playing mother for her.

"Where's Jacob?" Seth asked, and Quil sighed, running a hand through his choppy black hair with a grimace.

"He's hanging out with Bella. Apparently the leech has loosened his hold on the collar around her neck, and she's allowed to spend time with us now."

"What a bitch," I stated blatantly, and the three of them looked up at me in shock as I covered my mouth in surprise. "I didn't say that."

"Well if you did," Quil was grinning widely, "Kick ass, Lockwood."

"Bella is a nice girl," Embry defended, "And the Cullens are nice to us, they even helped Audrey."

"But they are going to get you guys killed," I snapped, my grip on the spoon turning my knuckles white, "What with this vampire business, the redhead that has some unresolved issues with Ms. Congeniality, or Ms. Lack Thereof, I should say."

They were silent.

"Well," Quil spoke up, "Let's just lay this all out on the table."

"Agreed."

"You don't need to worry about us, sis," Seth grinned widely, a sparkle in his eyes that had only just reappeared after Harry's death, "From what I've seen, nothing can hurt us."

"Except perhaps your ego," I sighed, "Is it so horrible that I am worried about you guys? Especially Paul, who can't seem to help but pick a fight with every Cullen he is in any proximity of-"

"Relax, Audrey," Quil soothed, "You are going to give yourself a brain hemorrhage, and then Paul will be mad at me, and he will bury me in a ditch by the side of the road so that I will never see Claire again-"

"Ugh!" Embry, Seth, and I erupted in a chorus of groans.

"You just had to go and get him started, Audrey Marie Lockwood," Embry growled, and Seth groaned. We had not been able to shut Quil up about Claire and how absolutely adorable she was, and it had become quite obnoxious.

"I'm just saying," Quil said in a hurt tone, "The pack will be fine, Ree. You, on the other hand, are about to burn our dinner."

I jumped, quickly shutting off the stove and taking the top off of the large pot that I knew wouldn't last but fifteen minutes.

"Okay, pups," I announced, ignoring their protests at the name, "We have chili, we have toppings, and we have cornbread. If this does not satisfy you, there is a McDonald's down in Forks."

The boys all crowded around me as I managed to make myself a bowl, and I had to shove through them, breathing heavily by the time I had made it back to the dining room table.

"Monsters," I grumbled under my breath, scowling at the shifters in question as I blew on my steaming bowl of chili.

"Oh, don't say that," Embry protested, his words garbled by the mouthful of cornbread he had, "You know you love us."

"Perhaps," I raised an eyebrow, "But I still will call you monsters."

"Fair enough. Will you still cook for us?"

"It comes with the territory."

"Of being an imprint?"

"Pretty much," I smiled, and from the happy and slightly longing look I knew he was thinking of Leah, and my suspicions were confirmed when he grabbed his phone.

As we were eating, the boys inhaling their food at a rapid rate (including Seth, who had taken quickly to the werewolf way of eating) the front door opened, and I instantly recognized the arms that wrapped around my shoulders as Paul's.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my cheek while I laughed, and Seth gave us a disturbed look.

"Get your paws off of my sister," He ordered in disgust, and Paul rolled his eyes, reaching across from me to grab a bowl.

"Now, now, you had your chance to be mad at me after Sam explained imprinting to you and you tried to bite my arm off."

"Which I haven't forgiven you for." I tried to sound angry, but it didn't work with the smile on my face. The fact that Seth continued to call me his sister made me feel oddly cheerful.

"Mm," Embry said, his mouth full, "So good, Ree."

"You boys been treating my girlfriend right?" Paul asked, amused, and Quil nodded, though from all the food he was eating I don't believe he was paying attention.

"They are actually polite when they aren't stuffing their faces like savages," I commented, and Quil narrowed his eyes at me.

"And I actually get along with you when you aren't yelling at me all the time, Ms. Audrey."

"See, I just come for the cooking."

I growled at Seth playfully.

Paul laughed. "She is a pretty damn good cook," He complimented, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you."

"You should _so_ be a chef one day," Embry's words were garbled, but the message was clear.

"Hey yeah," Seth chimed in, "You could work at the diner, if worst comes to worst. And then we could be coworkers!"

Quil raised an eyebrow. "That sounds awful, Seth."

"I appreciate it, man. Glad to know the pack brothers have such strong emotions towards one another, it makes me feel so loved."

"Well that was the goal."

I snorted at them, and Paul was twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers in a bored motion when Embry spoke up.

"I need your help, guys."

"That's what we're here for."

"Well, I was hoping to tell Leah about the whole phasing-into-a-dog secret," He reminded us, "And… I don't know how to do it."

"I suggest you make sure she has no sharp objects or weapons in her hand at the time," Paul offered seriously, "Ree had threatened to sic angry teens on my ass."

"That's my girl," Quil approved.

"Tell her about the wolf part before the imprint," I spoke up, my eyes flickering to Paul, "One human girl can only process so much."

"Ok."

"Oh, I know," Quil snapped his fingers, "Next week the elders are having that bonfire, right? Bring her and tell her then, after the stories."

We all thought over this, and Embry turned to me. "What do you think?"

I pursed my lips. "I like it. I'm sure she'll be a little less confused."

"Then it's settled," Embry sighed finally, "I am telling Leah about the pack next week. And she is going to hate me."

"She will not," I argued, "Imprints don't work that way."

"Imprints aren't two-sided, Ree."

"Oh, they are," I murmured, glancing down at the hand that was linked with Paul's, "Trust me."

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, I immediately felt a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost like dread.

But I didn't know why.

Paul was out on patrol, and after a moment of deliberation I decided to drive over to Emily's house, lazily dressed in a loose shirt and denim shorts.

"Em," I called when I got inside, "You guys here?"

"In the kitchen, Ree!" Emily's melodic voice replied, and I tried to remember if I had ever found her anywhere other than the kitchen.

Well, the living room.

Oh, and that one time when she and Sam were on the front porch-

…Playing tonsil tennis.

"Come see who came to visit us!" Kim called, and I turned the corner, recognizing Sam, who was eating, Emily, Kim, and Leah.

My smile brightened. "Hey Leah. How are you?"

I took a seat between Kim and Sam, and Sam only glanced up to acknowledge me before turning back to what seemed to be fifty pancakes.

Whoever said imprints came first was a liar.

It was always the meal.

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled shyly, and Emily slid a plate across the counter to me. I studied the chocolate chip pancakes in curiosity.

"What'd I do to deserve breakfast?"

"You arrived," Emily pointed out, "Usually that's all it takes, around here."

Leah giggled, and I tried to subtly look over the girl on the other side of Kim while I drowned my pancakes in syrup. She had her native hair cut to her shoulders, which was odd on the Rez, but it suited her. She had dark eyes and russet-colored skin, and her tall, thin figure made her look effortlessly grateful.

Only Embry could land a babe like that.

"So what's up chickadee?" Kim asked, and I shrugged, attempting to lodge a small ton of pancakes into my mouth at once.

"I think she's otherwise engaged at the moment," Leah looked amused, and Emily just rolled her eyes at me.

"You and Sam look like siblings right now."

I glanced over at the shifter beside me, who was raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm too hot."

Sam narrowed his dark eyes at me. "Thanks, Ree. I love you too."

"Such facts warm my heart, dear brother."

"Crap," Emily said aloud, glancing towards the calendar on the fridge as we all looked at her in confusion, "I think I have a special class today. What's the date?"

"May 27th." Leah answered, sipping at a mug of coffee that was in her hands, and I felt every muscle in my body stiffen, my blood running cold.

"May 27th?" I repeated, my voice weak, and Emily seemed to notice the difference, because she turned around, her eyes concerned.

"Audrey, sweetheart?"

"It can't be," I whispered to myself, my brain whirling and my hands shaking. I felt a feverishly hot hand touch my shoulder, and I jumped away on instincts I had thought I had gotten rid of.

"Ree?" Sam looked anxious, and I jumped up, grabbing purse and not meeting any of their eyes.

"I have to go," I mumbled, fumbling with my keys, "Thanks for breakfast, Em, I'll see you guys later."

I heard someone call my name, but I didn't turn around.

The second I was seated in my truck I sped off, though I really didn't think I wanted to be driving.

_May 27th, May 27th, May 27th_, my brain repeated over and over, and I placed my hand against my forehead, trying to remove the date from my head.

One year.

One year ago I had decided to move to La Push.

One year ago my life altered.

One year ago I lost my greatest fear and weakness.

One year ago my father, Daniel Lockwood, died.

When I got home what felt like hours later, I only managed to stumble inside and lock the door before I fell to the ground, my back pressed against the cold wall and strangled whimpers escaping my lips.

My father, my blood, had died one year ago.

_And I hadn't even remembered._

I felt something slide down my cheek, and it took me a minute to process what it was.

One year.

It had taken one year for me to cry over my father's death.

The realization hit me hard, my body racking with sobs as I placed my head between my knees.

_… "Come on Audrey, it's just a little rain..."_

_ …"Audrey sweetheart, where are you?"…_

_ …"You better treat me with respect…"_

_ …"No one likes you Audrey Lockwood…"_

And that voice, that God-forsaken voice echoed in my head over and over again, yelling at me, intoxicated, but also kind and gentle, when I was just a child that wanted nothing more than to be loved by her father.

_I hated him,_ I thought to myself in defense, _he doesn't deserve my grief!_

But I didn't even miss him, didn't even mourn his death.

I was a monster.

_"I'm so sorry," The man had told me, "But your father's dead."_

_ I stood there watching him for a second, trying to determine if this was the truth or some sick game. "What?"_

_ "He's suffered an overdose, Ms. Lockwood," the man explained, his expression sympathetic, "I'm so sorry for your loss."_

_ And I just stood there, covering my mouth with my hand. "Oh my God," I whispered to myself over and over, "Oh my God, Oh my God…"_

And yet I had never cried.

I don't know how long I sat there, on the wooden floor, sobbing aimlessly, until I was interrupted.

"Ree?" The front door opened, and Paul's expression fell the second he spotted me, my face red and my mascara running, curled up against the wall. "What happened?"

"Go away," My voice hitched, "I really don't want you here, Paul."

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen," He murmured, kneeling in front of me with concern in his eyes, "Are you hurt?"

"I should be."

"Now what the hell does that mean?"

"I'm a horrible person," I whispered, meeting his brown eyes with my own, "My father died, and I didn't even miss him. I am just as bad a person as he was."

Paul didn't seem to know why I was upset, but he seemed to understand. "You are not," Paul argued firmly, his eyes narrowed, "You are a wonderful person, Audrey, and he-"

"He was my father, Paul!" I looked away, and Paul took my hands, "I should have grieved for him, I should have-"

"Audrey," Paul ordered, and I looked up at him, "Stop. He was a bad person and he definitely did not deserve a daughter like you."

I snorted humorlessly. "Right. And why do you think that, Paul? Because nature just decided you needed to be stuck with me? To take care of me, even when I don't deserve it? I don't deserve you Paul, I really, really, don't!"

Paul narrowed his eyes at me. "You're right. You don't deserve me. You deserve so much better, and I'm sorry for that. But I love you, and I will not sit here and watch you hate yourself for no good reason."

"Well then leave."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"I love you."

"God," I placed my head in my hands, "Why do you have to make this so difficult? I don't want you here, _you_ don't want to be here, and I definitely don't _deserve_ to have you here. So why can't you make this easier for the both of us and just leave?"

Paul didn't seem affected by my words, he just leaned his head towards me so our faces were close and our eyes were level. "When I imprinted on you," He started, ignoring my feeble protests, "I felt like I was waking up. I realized that I had been missing something for a long time, and it was you. And I had this urge to do nothing but be with you, and take care of you, and it drove me crazy-"

"Stop," I whimpered, "Paul-"

"And then I got to know you," Paul ignored me, "And I realized that you were the single most beautiful person on this earth, whether you know it or not. You are funny, and you are kind, and you are everything that I am not. And God was it painful not to be able to spend every day with you-"

"Don't-"

"But now I get to see you," He wiped a tear away from my cheek, "And hold you, and kiss you, and it sounds so damn cheesy, but to hell with it, it makes me feel complete."

I didn't respond, not meeting his eyes, and he took that as a chance to continue. "And now here you are," He whispered, "Trying to tell me that I deserve better than you, when really there is no such thing, and there is not one damn person on this earth that I want more than I want you."

We sat there in silence for a minute. "Even if you love me," I said finally, "I am still a terrible person."

"I find that debatable."

"But I do not."

"Well what did you think 'debatable' meant?"

"Paul, it's no use," I whispered, "My father may have been a horrible person, but I was all he had, and I should have-"

"Audrey just shut up and kiss me already."

And his burning lips were on mine, my body pressed tightly against the wall, and my mind was free, just for a moment, from everything I had been thinking about before.

* * *

**Alright, how was it?**

**I had this picture in my mind of how I wanted this chapter to go, and I'm not sure if I got it right now that I look back.**

**Oh gosh, I had something I was going to mention, and I can't remember what it was!**

**Okay, I'll remember it sooner or later, so bye!**

**I love you all, and ship Paudrey like the Titanic, folks!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent (A.K.A. the girl with the lame comebacks)**


	16. Chapter 16: Pedophiliphic Minds

**Aloha, Paudrey shippers!**

**Oh my gosh, all of your reviews make my day (we made it to 100, bitches! Yeah, buddy!). Especially you, Ash B Bramble. Myself, being the discombobulated idiot I am, had to take a minute to figure out the joke but the second I did I was dying!**

**Like, people were cursing at me because _apparently_ you can't laugh during study hall, but screw it!**

**And just a warning, this chapter is short and slightly dirty-minded, in case that offends anyone.**

**Oh, and it isn't a very important chapter, either.**

**So enjoy.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Why would I write on FanFiction if I owned Twilight?**

**Seriously, put those critical thinking skills to work.**

**You won't regret it.**

* * *

"I can't believe Paul is on patrol _again_," I grumbled, slamming the door to my truck closed.

Monday mornings suck.

"You can say that again," Kim agreed, enraged that Jared wasn't here yet again, and I walked over to where she was standing with Quil and Embry.

Jake was gone.

What a real mother-freaking surprise.

"Hey, Ree," Embry's expression was odd, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better?" Quil asked quietly, and I turned to him, while Kim looked confused.

"Wait… how-"

"We were switching off with Paul," Embry sounded guilty, "And you know how he is, and he was trying to keep you out of his head, but _that_ never works-"

"Oh," I looked down, "Well, sorry for the dramatics."

"What dramatics?"

"I had a mental breakdown." I answered Kim flatly, and before she could respond Quil had caught me in a large hug, my feet not touching the ground.

"We love you, Ree-Ree!" He yelled, and I cringed from where I was on top of his shoulder.

"Quil, everyone in the parking lot is watching us!"

"Oh, let those poor guys enjoy the view of your ass," His voice was quite loud, "We all know they ain't getting any."

"_Quil!_"

"We were all thinking it!"

Embry groaned, burying his head in his hands, and Kim just looked as if she wished she were elsewhere.

"Quil, I want my equilibrium back."

"I'd say your equilibrium is still quite attached."

"Boy, if you don't get your filthy paws-"

"Ay!" Quil sounded offended, but he still placed me back on my own footing, "I'll tell Paul you said that."

"Paul has said _much_ worse about you and your paws, I assure you."

"…Touché, Lockwood. I've raised you well."

I shuddered at the thought. "That's a frightening accusation you got there, Quil," He narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't believe being raised by you is anyone's dream."

"Okay, you two," Kim laughed, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and brushing her hair from her eyes, "Let's get to class."

Embry parted ways with us, off to find Leah, and Quil, Kim, and I ended up in our usual seats at the back of the class.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, and I glanced at it below the desk. When I saw who it was I shoved it away, annoyed.

And it buzzed again.

And again.

And once more before I finally grabbed it and began to type furiously at the small keyboard.

Quil laughed. "Who is it?"

"_Seth_," I grumbled, "This kid has no idea what the meaning of education is, I swear by it. We may end up coworkers in the diner after all."

"He gets away with texting and texts his _sister_? That's sad."

"You text the aunt of a two year old asking how the day of the two year old in question went. And you repeat said cycle every hour."

"… Kim sexts her boyfriend during eighth period!"

I looked up in shock. "_What_?"

Kim had gone a sickly gray, and she glanced between me and Quil nervously. "I do _not_-"

I gave her a stubborn look. "Kim Connweller."

She groaned, but she gave up. "Fine!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, "It was eighth period, it was the end of the day, and Quil just so happened to look over my shoulder-"

"It turns out our Kimmie is quite a naughty girl," Quil was smirking, and I rolled my eyes.

I held my hand up. "High five, Kim. I'm proud of you."

Kim wrinkled her nose. "From you, that isn't promising."

"Well I'm sure it was promising for Jared-"

"Quil! For the love of God, it is the _morning_! Can you save the nauseating comments for, I don't know, _later?_"

"No, not really."

Kim huffed sarcastically. "Great."

And yet, all throughout class, that conversation did not end. One thing after another was brought up, all of which involved Quil's pedophiliphic mind, Kim's dirty deeds, or just sexual references in general.

I was even considering attending school with the Cullens for a second.

Just one.

When we had ten minutes left of class, myself with my head in my hands as I attempted to take notes from the textbook and Quil excitedly telling a story about Jacob and Bella when they were four years old (so nauseating in so many ways, I assure you) Jared and Paul walked in, the teacher giving them a disapproving look but not saying anything.

I sighed in relief. "God bless you," I whispered as Paul sat down beside me, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What'd we miss?" Jared asked, and Quil's head popped up at his appearance, grinning widely.

And I remembered what we had been talking about.

"You, Jared Cameron," I pointed a finger at him, "Have some explaining to do about your intentions with my Kimmie."

"Oh great," Kim groaned, hiding behind her dark hair, "Here it starts."

Jared visibly gulped. "Intentions?"

"How often do you text our Kim, Jared?" Quil asked casually, and when the girl in question moved to interrupt I quieted her.

I kind of wanted to see what would happen.

"Um, everyday?"

Quil nodded, as if he were satisfied with the answer. "And at what time in the day do these specific messages take place?"

"It depends, really."

"On what? Your desires?"

Paul made a distorted wheezing sound.

Jared looked horrified. "_What?_"

"And what sort of content do these messages contain, Jared?" Quil continued as if he hadn't spoken, and my shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"I don't know," Jared seemed to have an idea where this conversation was going, because he was growing uncomfortably guilty-looking, "Usually we're just talking, you know like a normal conversation-"

"What are we talking about?" Paul whispered in my ear, and I rolled my eyes, leaning towards him.

"Jared is a sexter."

Paul's expression brightened. "I'm proud, Cameron," He approved, clapping a hand on Jared's shoulder, "I really didn't think you had it in you, for a second. I remember when I first phased-"

"You were a major jackass."

"That considered, I remember a specific thought that had popped into your head," Paul was smirking, "And I could have sworn it involved-"

And that blessed school bell rang.

Kim and I were out the door in record timing, too.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, I ended up the unfortunate soul who was enlisted with the duty of waking Jacob Black.

Oh yes, it is that bad.

Because our dear Jacob had been quite an asshole lately, more so than usual, and anymore (even to his pack brothers) the idea of even spotting him in the distance, moping and grumbling, filled our very souls with dread.

But, I was that dedicated of a friend. I offered to bite the bullet.

_Jewels in your crown, Lockwood, jewels in your crown,_ I reminded myself, approaching the front door of the tiny red house hesitantly.

Billy was out fishing with Chief Swan (oh that poor man, I mean I myself was biased, but really? _Leeches?_ I could imagine how uncomfortable that must be) so I just swung the door open, entering.

This house had actually grown quite familiar to me. One year ago (God, I felt like I had been here my whole life) when I had first moved, Jake had actually grown to be a close friend. He was so bubbly, always smiling or laughing, while I had still been quiet and shy, reflecting how I was in Seattle.

And now?

He was a major ass.

"Jacob!" I called, banging on the bedroom door, "Get up, man, Sam needs you out there patrolling!"

"Tell Sam he can take his patrol and shove it-"

"Jacob," I growled, the result of spending too much time with werewolves, "The only reason for all of this patrol is those Goddamn leeches and their sickly pale, hopelessly stupid, flat out _mousy_ brunette human. So, if you still have these insane unrequited feelings for her, take that into consideration."

And I sprinted out of the house before he could phase.

Cursing under my breath, I backed out of the driveway and began driving in the direction of the diner, and though I probably should have felt some remorse from going all-out Bella-Bashing, I really only felt satisfied.

Is it bad that I had such pent-up anger towards a timid girl I only barely knew? I mean, I only ever saw her when she was hanging out with Jake or waiting for him at Emily's house.

_Oh, who gives a-_

My phone rang.

"Regina Phalange," I answered, and I heard a shuffling from the background.

"Ree," Sam's voice sounded annoyed, "What in God's name did you _do_?"

I cringed. "I did something?" I was focused on the road, and yet I could still hear growling that resembled an animal's from the other end.

"Apparently," Sam muttered, "Do you know what that was?"

"I may have visited Jacob."

"Alright," Sam was using that voice I had come accustomed to whenever he acted like he had a headache, "Because all I know is Jacob phased to relieve Paul from patrol, and he must have thought something very bad, because your dear boyfriend is currently trying to rip his throat out."

_Let him!_ My head cheered.

"Oh," I tried to sound innocent, unsuccessfully, "Well, there may have been a comment, by whom I have no idea, which concerned a leech-loving human-"

"Sweet Jesus," Sam sighed, "I understand. Now I am going to phase and try to save Jacob from his untimely demise, so when you hang up don't you dare sound upset our triumphant."

"Understood."

"Wish me luck."

"I love you, Sammy."

He grumbled something incoherently, before I placed my phone back in pocket and attempted to feel guilty.

_God, we are horrible people._

…When did my conscience and I become two separate people?

When I got to Sue's, Seth was walking back towards the door from around the back, presumably taking out the garbage, and he smiled brightly when he saw me.

"Hey, kid," I smiled at him, slamming the door shut, and he walked over to me, while a question occurred to me. "Have you forgiven our mother?"

His smile faded. "Yeah. I just felt bad, being so mean to her after-"

"It's okay," I wrapped an arm around him in a comforting hug, "I can't blame you, Seth. I wasn't exactly polite about it."

"Alright, quit with the hugging," He squirmed out of my grasp. "That just isn't cool, Audrey."

I raised an eyebrow, before thumbing my nose at him and walking inside the diner. "Sue!" I called, and my mother waved a hand out from the kitchen, before she disappeared again. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ree, can I have a sandwich?"

I turned to Seth in disbelief. "I'm a _waitress_, sweetheart. And besides, when did I become the go-to gal for all of your eating needs?"

"Jared says that's what imprints do," Seth shrugged casually, "That they cook, and they cook a lot."

My jaw dropped. "He actually _said_ that?"

Seth nodded.

I grumbled something under my breath.

"Oh, and I have this," He pulled something out of his pocket suddenly, as if he just remembered, and I looked at it, confused.

"Is that my _perfume_?"

"Yeah," He said this as if it were normal, "I took it with me the other day. It smelled nice, and my gym locker did not."

I just stared at him, blinking, before I shoved the perfume in my pocket and turned on my heel towards an awaiting customer.

A few minutes later, after relieving my arms of the heavy plates that were balanced on them, Seth's head jerked up from his homework, as if he had heard something.

"Kid?"

"Paul is outside," He replied, and I raised an eyebrow at the prediction, but still wiped my hands off on my apron and exited the diner.

Sure enough, my werewolf boyfriend was standing outside, leaning against the wall, and he looked up suddenly when I opened the door.

"Hey, Ree," He greeted, and I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms threateningly.

"Did you kill Jacob?"

He groaned. "Not this time. I got to admit, the kid packs one hell of a kick."

"Well, I'm sorry," I said earnestly, "I haven't been very pleased with the leech lover lately, and Jake was starting to piss me off."

"I can agree with that." Paul was leaning towards me, as if to kiss me, and I remembered that I was annoyed with him for attacking Jake.

Before I recognized what I had grabbed, I sprayed a mist of perfume on him, and he jumped away.

"What in the-"

"Ha!" I smirked triumphantly, and he glanced down at his perfume-scented chest with narrowed eyes.

"I smell like a woman," He pointed an accusing finger at me, "I smell like flowers and vanilla. So tell me, what do you think the pack, a group of smell-oriented werewolves, will say?"

I winked at him. "Just tell them it rubbed off from me."

Paul smirked, leaning towards me so that his face was all but grazing mine, and I felt my back hit the wall. "Maybe I will."

And then he was gone, walking away, leaving me blinking in confusion and slightly disoriented.

_ …What just happened?_

Oh, yeah.

I just got seduced by Paul Lahote, the sex god.

_More like Paul La-Hot,_ my brain snickered.

"You stupid, sexy werewolf!" I yelled, and I could hear Paul's laughter as I stormed back into the diner.

* * *

**Short and stupid, just what we all ask for in a chapter.**

**You guys know the drill, read and review!**

**Ugh, some of you guys had reviewed and I wanted so much to say something, but that would spoil things, so...**

**I never said a word.**

**Bye!**

**The eternal Lockhot shipper (they will be shipped like the Titanic and will not hit an ice-cold vampire and sink ;D),**

**EasyIsTheDescent**


	17. Chapter 17: Bitch, Please

**Hey, readers!**

**Ugh, has anyone ever had that feeling where you just are fed up with people?**

**Apparently, according to the girl's locker room (we are short and skinny and pretty, so apparently we rule the world?) wearing knee-high boots makes you a slut, just a warning.**

**Sometimes, being the school loser?**

**It sucks.**

**Because of this, I have a short, really bad chapter for you, but I will try and make it up to you in chapter 18.**

**Sorry!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like Stephenie Meyer to you?**

* * *

"Quil," I rolled my eyes at the shape-shifter that was sitting at my kitchen counter, "There is no possible way that you could do a backflip. You haven't been able to learn one in sixteen years, it won't be coming to you now."

Quil huffed. "Bitch please, I'm a werewolf."

I tried keeping a straight face.

I didn't succeed.

Bursting into laughter, I had to step away from the boiling pot of spaghetti sauce and hold onto the counter for support. "Oh my God, you should get that printed on a bumper sticker or something."

Quil raised an eyebrow. "That would attract attention, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you don't look like a werewolf."

"What does that mean?"

"You look like a chipmunk," I observed as I licked the wooden spoon in my hand thoughtfully, "Can you pass the oregano?"

Quil didn't respond, as he was staring at me in disbelief. "_What?_"

I placed my hands on my hips. "The oregano, Quil. It's that green stuff you told me looks like lawn clippings."

"I look like a _chipmunk_, Audrey? A mother-effing _chipmunk_? Really?"

Turning back to the sauce, having grabbed the oregano myself, I just shrugged at him. "I speak my mind, Ateara."

Quil huffed in disbelief, but he didn't complain for reasons I suspected involved the meal I was making.

Paul was on patrol.

Again.

Embry was at home, the poor kid probably getting yelled at by his mom, Jake was God knows where, Seth was spending time with our mother, and Jared was doing unspeakable things to Kim in the back of his car, most likely.

Yeah, I made that one mistake of calling her when…

Never to be repeated.

"What do you think Emily's up to?" Quil pondered aloud, and I snorted.

"Are you sick of my presence already, Mr. Ateara?"

"No, it's just Sam's been stressed," He admitted, "Between all the leech problems and the growing pack, and of course how he and Emily will _never_ be married at this point… He isn't doing to good keeping his thoughts to himself."

I sighed. "Poor Sam. They can always elope. Billy can marry them, I'm sure."

Quil snorted. "I can picture that."

The two of us sat there, imagining that little wedding with amused faces, before the timer dinged, announcing that the pasta sauce was finished.

Quil wasted no time in grabbing a bowl, scooping an insane amount of pasta noodles to the point where I had to whack him with the spoon.

"I'd like to eat, too."

He stuck his tongue out at me, continuing to pile food into one bowl before he finally moved out of my way.

I may or may not have slipped him the finger.

The two of us were eating silently when the front door opened, revealing a tired Paul.

Quil groaned. "I guess I'm off," He shoved one last pile of food into his mouth before he jumped up, waving goodbye to me and Paul before he was on his way to patrol.

Paul's mood seemed to brighten when he saw me, but not by much.

"You look pissed," I stated blatantly as he kissed my forehead, and he snorted humorlessly.

"I'm always pissed."

"What for this time?"

"Jacob was angry as hell today," He announced, his voice strained as he didn't meet my eyes, "Apparently the leech lover plans to be turned into one of them."

I choked. "She _what?_"

"Precisely."

"That's ab-effing-surd, she knows that, right?"

Paul made a sound that resembled a snort. "Apparently not."

I paused momentarily, glancing up at my boyfriend as I ate. "So… what is the pack going to do?"

"What we have to," He announced, leaning against the counter, "If they turn her, they will be breaking the treaty. We'd have to destroy them."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "No way."

Paul nodded grimly. "Yes way."

"But you can't do that," I argued, "Not including the fact you will get yourselves killed, Jake would be-"

"It doesn't matter," Paul sounded annoyed by both the topic and possibly me, "If they break the treaty, Jake can't do anything about it."

I didn't know why this bothered me so much, but the idea of Bella and the rest of the Cullens, of the supermodel doctor, being ripped to shreds was nauseating.

Paul seemed to notice. "Why do you care, Ree?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have a conscience, Paul."

"They aren't human, Audrey."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," I growled, "I know that. But even if I don't want to admit it, they are nice people and don't deserve to die just because they're welcoming a member into their family."

"Audrey-"

"What if it were me?" I asked him, "If I had to be turned into a werewolf. You would still do it, even if it put you in danger."

"That is the biggest crack-head simile I've ever heard."

"Whatever, Paul," I muttered, standing abruptly and placing my empty bowl in the sink.

Paul looked amused, the bastard. "Why are you so pissed now?"

"I can't believe it is so easy for you to rip a family apart," I grumbled bitterly, "The thought makes normal humans sick, you know."

"I'm more human than they are."

"Really?" I whirled around, pointing a butter knife at him warningly, "So it bothers you that those people, leeches as they may be, would be destroyed because they love each other?"

"I am so lost, Ree."

Honestly, so was I.

I don't exactly remember how this started, but I suddenly felt very defensive of the leeches, of Dr. Cullen, who had helped me despite my hostility towards him and had understood what it's like to have a second chance at a family.

"You _should_ be lost," I ignored my inner monologue, "And a little apologetic, while you're at it."

"Okay," Paul seemed a little pissed, "Well if my genetic nature to hate vampires bothers you, why don't you go ahead and list everything else?"

I gave him an irritated look. "What?"

"List everything you hate about me, Audrey," He challenged, crossing his russet-colored arms over his chest, "Go ahead."

I was about to write him off as a lunatic, but the urge to do just what he had asked of me was too strong.

"Fine," I turned back to him, "I hate that you are such an asshole. It doesn't hurt to act a little considerate, Lahote. And I hate that you think you are God's gift to women everywhere. And I hate that you are such a man-whore, that you have been able to sleep with every woman in Forks, La Push, and beyond, and yet you have the nerve to make me forgive you for it-"

"So _that's_ what this is about?" Paul laughed humorlessly, "How did a story about vampires resurface your jealously?"

I narrowed my eyes until I suspected they were slits. "My what?"

Paul snorted. "You heard me. You are jealous, that's the problem."

I had the sudden urge to slam his head in the refrigerator door, but I ignored it. "Jealous of what, Paul?" I asked calmly, "Of the bimbos you sleep with? Of your God-given beauty? Please, clarify for me."

Paul seemed to have realized that his digging had struck a nerve, because his expression faltered, but only for a second. "It seems no clarification is required."

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Well then perhaps my presence isn't, either."

Grabbing my purse, I made my way to the front door, and Paul looked a little dumbfounded, because he reached for my wrist. "Come on, Ree-"

"You want to know what else I hate, Paul?" I didn't look at him as I placed my hand against the cool doorknob, "I hate _us_. I hate that the cosmic balance or whatever the hell is out there decided to put us together, when we are clearly not good for each other-"

"You don't-"

"Oh, I do." My knuckles were white, "And I hate the fact that you are so Godforsaken perfect, and the fact that I am so worthless in comparison."

"Ree-"

"Oh, and I hate how damn much I love you, too," I swung the front door open, "So all in all, perhaps I just hate everything in the Goddamn planet."

And I didn't stick around to hear his response, because I had climbed into my truck and was gone.

* * *

"Ouch," I hissed under my breath, edging through the bushes outside of Embry's house.

I hadn't had any other idea of where to go, so I ended up here.

My truck was down the road, locked, and I was trying to silently make my way to Embry's window, because his mom was so pissed at him I knew it was the only way I'd get inside.

When I finally found the desired window, I knocked on it harshly, and there was a surprised curse from inside.

Embry's head appeared in front of the glass, and when he realized it was me, he looked irritated and worried at the same time.

"What the hell, Audrey?" He growled, opening the window so that I could slip through, "I could have been naked."

"Or getting down with Leah," I offered, shivering at the thought, "But either of which would have been better than facing the wrath of Paul."

Embry sighed, plopping down on his bed. "What'd you do?"

"I may have gotten mad at him," I admitted, lying beside him, "And we started arguing, and now I think the two of us have hurt each other's feelings."

Embry looked amused. "Your first fight. What about?"

He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of sweatpants, but it didn't bother me any. Even before I had met Paul, I had spent the night here before.

Quil said we were nightmare buddies.

"He was talking about killing the Cullens," I explained, staring up at the ceiling, "And I felt bad for them. And then one thing led to another, and I was calling him a man-whore."

Embry cringed. "That's cold."

"He deserved it."

"All true."

"I just…" I hesitated, "Ever since I was little, I had wondered who my family was. And now I know, and I have one big, dysfunctional family, and… I guess I just feel bad for the leeches."

Embry, who I had expected to provide a snarky comment of some sort, just nodded thoughtfully.

The two of us sat there, not speaking, until he finally broke the silence.

"I know what it's like, you know," He whispered quietly, "I had never known who my dad was. And then they were confused when I turned, because they didn't think I was related to any of the tribe…" Embry bit his lip, "So now I am either a half-brother to Quil, Jake, or Sam."

My breathing hitched in a gasp. "Oh. I never thought of that."

Embry nodded.

"Well, it's probably Sam, you know," I murmured comfortingly, "Because-"

"Because Sam's father was a deadbeat who is the obvious choice for my biological dad?" Embry laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, I know."

I found myself placing a hand on his arm in reassurance, and being the shy soul he is, Embry stood up.

"Alright," He announced, "I'll take the floor."

"No you won't," I said firmly, "You've been doing patrol for way too many hours lately, and I can handle the carpet for one night."

Embry sighed, but didn't protest when I stole a blanket and a pillow from him and curled up on the floor.

We sat there, in the dark, for a minute before he spoke up. "You can always sleep next to me, if you'd like. Give my mother a legitimate excuse for all of my frequent absences. She loves you."

"_Embry!_"

His throaty laughter was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep, feeling very guilty because of that damned Paul La-Hot.

La_hote_, Damn it!

* * *

"Audrey. Audrey. Audrey."

I ignored the pestering voice.

"Ugh," A new voice groaned, "Wake _up_, bitch!"

I jolted awake, jumping straight up, and I faced a smirking Quil and a groggy Embry. "I knew that would wake you up."

Growling at Quil, I ran my fingers through my messy hair, trying to clear my sleepy head. "What happened?"

"Paul is acting like a hormonal bitch, that's what," Quil seemed irritated, "And I thought, 'where is the one place Ree would go to piss off Paul? Why, another man's bed, of course.' And his pack brother, too. That's a real cold move."

I glanced down. I was not on the floor.

"I felt guilty," Embry admitted, answering my unspoken question sheepishly, "And you are surprisingly light."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Surprisingly?"

"We can talk about you being fat later," Quil interrupted impatiently, "You have an imprint to apologize to, hair to brush, makeup to apply, and a wedding to plan, so get to it!"

I blinked. "Wedding?"

"Emily's," Quil snapped his fingers, "Get with it, girlie."

"Okay," I shook my head in hopes to clear it, "Let me leave, then."

Quil stopped me. "Looking like that? If I go back to patrol with thoughts of a disheveled you leaving Embry's bedroom, there will be a genocide."

Embry groaned.

"Oh, shut up," I pulled my hair up into a bun, "I look fine. Much better than you, anyways."

Embry's laughter interrupted a disbelieving Quil's protests, and I hopped out of the window.

* * *

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for this chapter, but I really just wanted to update to clear my mind and keep you guys happy.**

**Even if you hate it, go ahead and review!**

**Gosh, I think I'm obsessed.**

**I get all hyper and excited whenever I see one.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	18. Chapter 18: Horizontal Mambo

**Yes, this update is overdue.**

**Basically, I think all of my stories are going to be updated less often than usual, because when I initially started this story I was thinking more "How cool would it be if I updated every other day?" than I was thinking "How am I _going_ to update every other day?"**

**So, here we are.**

**Well, in chapter 18 Paul and Audrey are going to make up (spoiler alert, I know) and their fight was kind of stupid and confusing, but I've found that's kind of how every relationship fight is, honestly.**

**This chapter is kind of short and kind of fluffy, but I mainly just wanted to get it updated, so...**

**Eh, it isn't terrible.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

* * *

"You are one boss-ass bitch, Audrey Lockwood," Kim smirked, sliding the container across the table to me, and I caught it easily, jamming the spoon inside.

"You bet your ass I am."

"To boss-ass bitches everywhere," Emily held up her spoon, and Leah laughed as the four of us clinked the silverware together.

I had tried telling them that we had a stupid fight and it was not deemed ice cream worthy, but Kim had insisted that the first fight _always_ required ice cream, so now we were passing along a gargantuan container of chocolate Ben & Jerry's as we flipped lazily through wedding magazines.

"You guys are weird," Leah commented with an amused smile, "But I like it. It just feels so…"

"Homey?" I suggested, and her smile brightened, revealing straight white teeth that contrasted with her russet-colored skin.

"Yeah. Homey."

"Well," Kim pursed her lips as she studied her spoon thoughtfully, "If you and Embry are as serious as you seem to be, then you're part of the family."

Leah choked. "I don't think we're that close," She stammered, "I mean really, Embry doesn't feel that strongly-"

"Ugh," Emily and Kim groaned in unison, "We have another Audrey."

I placed a hand over my heart, wounded. "What's wrong with that?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at me. "You, Audrey Lockwood," She waved her spoon at me threateningly as she set her bridal magazine down, "Refused to believe how much Paul liked you, and let me tell you it was pretty bad-"

"Well I'm a freak." I stated blatantly, and Kim nodded in agreement.

"It's just…" Leah paused, as if she were debating whether or not to tell us something, "I feel like he's hiding something from me, you know?"

_Uh, yeah,_ Kim, Emily and I all had similar looks on our faces that conveyed the same message. _We know._

Emily, as the imprint expert that she was, was the first person to respond in order to answer Leah. "Don't worry honey," She assured her, "Guys are just like that. They keep stupid, meaningless secrets, and will share them eventually."

"It isn't Embry's turn with the brain," I muttered, "The pack passes one around, you know. Pack brain."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "That makes no sense."

We sat there for a second, before Emily snickered. "I get it. Pack brain."

Leah looked confused. "_Pack_?"

_Oops._

"That's our code for the guys," I explained hastily, and Emily sent me a skeptical look, "They hang out so much, we call them 'the pack'."

"Oh," Leah nodded slowly, processing this, though I knew from the furrow in her brow that she wasn't entirely convinced.

"So," Kim was wiping a smudge of chocolate off of her lip, "What was this first fight of yours about, anyways?"

I thought over my wording carefully. "Well, Paul was bitching about that group of people the pack has been arguing with," _The Cullens,_ I conveyed silently, "And then I started defending them as a family, and then I started listing all of the things that I hate about him-"

"Ouch."

"He told me to," I defended, "Anyways, then I was calling him a man-whore, and he was saying I was jealous… Now that I think about it, I don't really know how that came into place." I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "This was our first fight as a couple, and it made no effing sense."

"Honey, my first fight with Jared ended on the kitchen table," Kim smirked, and Leah went into a coughing fit, "That's all I care to remember."

"I remember it too," Emily growled, "It was _my_ kitchen table."

Leah and I, nauseated, simultaneously jumped backwards in the opposite direction of the wooden table, and we tipped out of our chairs, landing on the hard floor with an audible thud.

We all glanced at each other for a second, my nose wrinkled in disgust at the picture that had gone into my head, before Leah and I burst out laughing, Kim and Emily joining in a second later.

"Kick ass, Connweller," I approved, out of breath from my giggles, and at that moment the door opened.

That sixth sense in my head knew who it was before I even heard the door click shut.

"Hey, Em…" Paul trailed off the second he saw me, and he raised an eyebrow as he studied my current position. Leah and I were half on our chairs, half on the ground, our hair in our eyes and the blood rushing to our heads. "Why are you on the ground?"

And I, who always has a comment for everything, was the first to say something. "Kim and Jared did the horizontal mambo on Emily's kitchen table."

The end of his mouth turned up slightly in a smirk. "I remember that, actually. Jared couldn't get it out of his mind."

Emily snickered as Kim flushed a furious shade of red.

"Ree," Paul held out a hand, which I accepted gratefully, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"That's code for 'kitchen table time'."

"Kim," Emily glared at her, "Shut your face. Let the happy couple kiss and make up."

I nodded in response to Paul's question, and he led me outside, where we stood on the front porch next to multiple planters of colorful flowers. I leaned against the porch railing, and Paul mirrored my actions, pressing his back against the side of the house.

"So…" I bit my lip awkwardly, "How 'bout that Super Bowl?"

Paul gave me a skeptical look. "The last Super Bowl?"

"…No, the future one."

He didn't reply, as none of us had any idea where that topic was going, and finally he sighed. "Ree, I'm sorry about what I said-"

"No, I'm sorry about what I said." I cut him off honestly, and Paul's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ree, what _did_ we say anyways?"

I blinked. "Um…" From the look on his face that probably mirrored my own, Paul was very confused, and I can't say I blame him. "We… uh…"

The two of us locked eyes, and we laughed lightly.

As far as make-up conversations go, this one was awkward.

_The kitchen table one sounded much more appealing._

_Don't think about it, don't think about it-_

"So do we forgive each other?" Paul was leaning towards me, and I could smell that intoxicating cologne of his.

"Yeah," I pressed a kiss to his lips, "We forgive each other."

Paul and I both leaned in to deepen the kiss, but obviously that wasn't what nature had in mind, because three nosy imprints emerged from the house at the moment. "Come on!"

I raised an eyebrow as they latched onto my arm. "What?"

"Kim has a date tonight," Emily announced confidently, "And we are going to dress her up and make her fabulous."

"I'd rather make out with Paul first."

"Sorry Lover Girl," Leah looped her arm through mine, "The two of us have been dragged into this by the two of them."

Ah Leah. Always on my side.

I knew Embry had good taste.

"Just remember, Kim," Paul yelled from the porch, "The last thing this Rez needs is any little Jared's!"

Kim just flipped him off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emily and I were hovering over Kim, who was seated in front of a mirror in her room, and Leah had taken to texting someone furiously on her phone, sprawled across Kim's bed.

Ah, she was blushing and smiling.

Totally texting Embry.

"Alright honey," Emily had a determined look on her face, sifting through the makeup she had brought with her, "Where are you going?"

Kim's already large grin brightened. "We are heading down to First Beach."

"Aww." Leah was smirking, and I sat down beside her, trying to read her text messages as she shielded the screen.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're a sexter too."

"Audrey!"

"Wait…" Leah laughed, covering her mouth, "_Too_?"

"Bet your ass. It turns out our Kimmie has quite an extensive vocabulary," This caused Leah to burst into a fit of giggles, "And not the good kind."

Poor Kim looked like she was about to die from embarrassment, while Emily just covered her mouth, coughing suspiciously.

"Okay, okay," I clapped my hands together firmly, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Exactly," Emily nodded firmly, "So where is your hair curler?"

Kim frowned. "Dead."

"Oh, I can handle that," I dumped the contents of my purse onto her bed, shuffling through the mess a bit until I found the hair piece I was looking for. "Just use this for thirty minutes, and bam. Perfect curls, no heat applied."

Kim looked hesitant as I rolled her hair around it, pinning it up at the top of her head, but Emily and Leah just looked impressed.

"Always prepared, Lockwood."

"Absolutely."

I sprayed over my masterpiece with a good layer of hair product, and Kim coughed in protest.

"Don't go killing me now."

"Honey, I'm doing you a favor. Have you _seen_ the weather out here? I'm lucky I can keep all of my hair in the same _spot_, much less the same _condition_."

"We aren't all from Seattle like you, pretty girl."

I shuddered. "It ain't all it's cracked up to be. The guys on the Rez are much hotter, I'm not going to lie."

Emily smirked. "You bet your ass they are."

We all murmured in agreement.

A while later, after Emily had dusted, powdered, and polished every inch of Kim's pretty face, she finally allowed Leah and I to look up from our current game of solitaire on our phones and see the finished product.

I had to blink in shock for a second, before I broke out in a grin. Kim was a pretty simple girl, not a lot of makeup, and simple appearance. And don't get me wrong, she was beautiful before, but now…

"Whoa."

"I know."

Kim giggled at Leah and I, while Emily dusted her hands off on her jeans dramatically, smiling widely at our new Kim. "You look hot."

"Ooh, my turn!" I jumped up, heading straight for Kim's closet, "I am so picking your outfit."

I noticed Kim's reflection in the mirror pale. "Is that a good thing?"

"Bitch please, that's always a good thing."

"If you say so."

Pursing my lips, I threw a couple of articles of clothing on her bed, Leah catching them as she blinked in shock, and I finally found what I was looking for.

"Pretty turquoise blouse," I placed the article in question on Leah's lap, "And black shorts. Not too fancy, and you can wear a bikini under it in case of a midnight swim. And yes, you _will_ wear something if you go swimming, skinny-dipping is frowned upon."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

Kim walked into her bathroom, and a second later she came out wearing the outfit I had found, smiling widely.

"It's pretty. Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie," Emily shared a knowing look with me over Leah's head, "We know how rare it is to find time to go out with the boys."

"Don't mess up your look," I growled, throwing everything back into my purse as I stood from the corner of her bed, "Now you have a good time, use protect-"

"Audrey, I'm more mature than you are."

"I won't risk any little Jared's."

"Oh, here we go."

I laughed, and Emily, Leah, and I crowded out of her room, going our separate ways once we arrived at our cars.

* * *

"Uh, Ree?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What are you doing on the table?"

At the sound of the smirk in his voice, I froze, turning around to face a laughing Paul. "I'm dusting the light. I was too short."

"Uh huh," He nodded, amused, "Okay."

"Why," I winked at him, "What did you want me to be doing?"

Paul winked back jokingly. "I will not be seduced, even by you."

"We'll see," I replied innocently, hopping off of the table and setting the feather duster back where it belonged, satisfied with my clean light fixture.

"So what is Kim and Jared up to?"

"They are most likely doing unspeakable things to one another on First Beach, though I could imagine Jared is probably going to give you a replay in his mind tomorrow so-"

"Ugh. Good point."

"Maybe," I turned back to Paul, "We should give him a replay of our own."

Paul narrowed his eyes at me. "You fight dirty, Audrey Lockwood."

"I do. So are you going to kiss me or what?"

Paul grinned.

* * *

**Alright, well, there you have it!**

**I will update soon, I just have to figure out a schedule first.**

**Keep reviewing, you guys always make me feel better!**

**Love you!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	19. Chapter 19: Vampire Bimbos

**Yes, I am a very bad person.**

**I really don't have a very good excuse, either. First I was just tired, and then I started doing all sorts of stuff at school, and by the time I got home I would just sit on my ass and listen to either Five Seconds of Summer or Sleeping with Sirens (I recommend both, by the way) so yeah, go ahead and hate me.**

**But, here is a chapter, all in all!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not a cool a pen name as "Stephenie Meyer".**

**Trust me.**

**It sucks.**

* * *

"I don't want to go," I whined, and Kim crossed her arms persistently, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Honey, it isn't-"

"I do not want to have to deal with Vampire Bimbo today."

"She technically isn't a vampire yet-"

"Same effing difference, Kim."

Emily groaned, setting her coffee mug down on the counter firmly as she stood and towered over me. "Listen here, Audrey Marie Lockwood," She pointed an accusing finger at me, her dark eyes fierce, "If we have to suffer through Jacob's pregnant-woman mood swings, then so do you. Now Embry needs our support with Leah, and Leah needs our support with Embry, so go put on a shirt and let's get ready."

I was proud of myself, not flinching at all through her speech, and that was saying a lot, because Emily was a pretty intimidating woman. "I planned on putting on a shirt whether I attended the bonfire or not."

It was Sunday today, which was the day of the bonfire and therefore the day that Embry was going to announce the whole "wolf-outta-the-bag" secret. I had been more than excited to attend, until I learned that our dear Bella Goose (oops, I mean _Swan_) was in danger of being molested or assaulted or something by a vampire, and therefore needed the pack's protection.

Emily and I cursed out Jacob simultaneously for a good hour before Sam and Paul had the good sense to intervene.

But Jesus Christ, _what was so interesting about her?_

Was there some sort of party I missed?

Did she get high and end up being a different person?

_Hmm, Dr. Swan and Ms. Goose. I never thought that maybe our dear Bella had multiple personalities._

…Coming from the person who uses "our" to refer to her conscience.

"I don't care _what_ shirt you put on," Kim was smirking, sipping at her coffee that _I_ had made for her with _my_ kitchen appliances, "Just put one on."

Glancing down at my bare black bra self-consciously, I stuck my tongue out at her as I grabbed Paul's hoodie from the other room and pulled it on over my head.

_God, it smells like his cologne._

_ Sweet Jesus my brain has been liquefied. _

"Much better," Emily approved, and I narrowed my eyes at her as I sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I should have answered naked, considering you decided to up and visit me at ten in the morning."

"Oh, you would have had to get up for work anyways."

"Yeah, _two_ _hours_ later."

"Technicalities."

I guess I couldn't blame them. The whole pack had been so tired lately, it seemed as if we were the only ones getting a decent amount of sleep, and we couldn't seem to stay out of their way, even when we tried.

It was bad enough that poor Paul was still asleep in the next room.

"Honestly," Kim looked away sheepishly, "I don't really want to go either. I mean, this girl is the reason the boys are working their asses off, and we never see them, and they are putting themselves in danger-"

"We know, sweetie," Emily sighed, a tight smile forming at her lips, "Trust me, we know."

"Know what?" A groggy voice inquired, and a shirtless Paul entered the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and stumbling incoherently.

"Morning, handsome," Emily teased with a smirk, and Paul flipped her off, running a hand through his wreck of hair before he poured himself an overwhelming cup of coffee.

"Someone is cheery," Kim commented, and I rolled my eyes, accustomed to the morning behavior that was quite similar to my own.

"And to think," Emily winked at me, "One minute earlier and Ree wouldn't have had her shirt on yet."

Paul's head popped up, suddenly wide awake. "What now?"

Kim snorted. "Horny bastard."

Paul narrowed his eyes at her, prepared to make some sort of defensive comment, but I cursed out loud, interrupting him as I jumped up from my seat.

"I need to go get ready for work," I hurried into my room, not even bothering to close the door as I chucked off Paul's hoodie and my pajama pants and threw on some red skinnies, a black Sleeping with Sirens tank and my black boots.

After I had my hair thrown up in a ponytail, makeup on my face and jewelry all over, I declared myself decent enough to be seen in public and jogged back into the kitchen.

Kim was watching me with admiration. "You have the coolest style, you know that, Ree?"

I smirked at her. "Bitch please. You taught me everything I know."

"And _I_ taught her," Emily added, "When she first showed up at my house with Jared she was still sporting those destroyed boot-cut jeans and this terrible Rolling Stones tee-"

"Oh my God," My jaw dropped, offended, "_I_ gave her that shirt!"

"And I _loved_ those jeans!"

"Jesus Christ," Paul muttered, not without amusement, "It isn't even noon yet, and they've already begun."

"I have to go," I announced hurriedly, snatching my coffee up from the counter and taking a long swig, "Love you, babe."

"We love you too!"

"Not you, you idiot."

"Oh, screw you, Audrey," Kim stuck her tongue out at me as I slung my purse over my shoulder, heading towards the door, "Screw you in the ass-"

"Bye!" I yelled, slamming the door shut quickly, and I could hear Paul laughing at me as I did so.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at Embry and Leah as I shoved my bag unceremoniously behind the counter, and the two love-wolves looked up in surprise from their seats.

"Embry treated me to breakfast," Leah grinned widely, glancing over at her boyfriend with doe-like eyes, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," I snorted, wrapping my apron around my waist, "Almost as sweet as when he's checking out your ass every time you climb onto that barstool."

Embry gave me a betrayed look. "Why?"

I winked at him. "Someone had to tell her."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I don't know what he'd be looking at."

"You have a lovely ass," Embry blurted out, and the two of us gave him an odd look, to which his cheeks turned a dark shade of scarlet, "I-I mean, not that I-"

"Yeah, that's my cue to leave," I caught my lip between my teeth, backing away towards the kitchen, "You just go ahead and dig yourself out of that hole, man."

"Ree!" Embry yelled, and Sue looked up when I entered the kitchen and began laughing hysterically.

My mother gave me an accusing look. "What'd you do?" She asked suspiciously, and I placed a hand over my heart, feigning hurt.

"How come you always suspect me?"

"Because you have my blood in you. You're Seth's sister. Shall I go on?"

"…No, I think that pretty much covers it."

Sue rolled her eyes, before she seemed to have thought of something. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

I grumbled under my breath. "Unfortunately?"

Sue glanced up from the order she was filling. "How come?"

"Vampire Bimbo will be making an appearance."

Sue's eyes darkened, and I knew she understood who I was referring to. "I don't want you or Seth near them. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," I sighed, tightening my loose ponytail, "Trust me, I really don't want Seth near her either."

"Thank God," Sue breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was the only one seeing sanity for a moment, but obviously I wasn't."

"Don't worry Mama Wolf," I winked at her as I took an order from her, backing out of the door, "I got you."

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight, boys," I called out, and the pack looked up at me in amusement, "You all are going to have to limit yourselves to ten hot dogs. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" They chimed in simultaneously, and I nodded firmly, while Emily rolled her eyes at me.

Emily, Sue, and I had been the ones to provide all the food, and it was no simple task. We had a good hundred hot dogs, all of which I was sure would disappear, plus a few hundred bags of chips and sodas.

Me?

I was just planning on staying out of their way.

"Crap," Paul muttered under his breath, and I turned to him in question. He was looking in the direction behind us.

"Pardon me?"

"Jake and Bella are here," He announced quietly, but loud enough that every wolf could hear him.

"Smiles, everyone," Quil grinned from beside me, and I was about to make a smart remark, but I was interrupted.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry greeted, and I looked up to see Jake leading the small brunette girl towards us, a large smile on his face.

Guilt stabbed at my chest. How could I hate someone so much when they brought poor Jake the happiness he yearned for?

_She also brings him pain,_ I reminded myself. _The thing that brings him the most joy, also brings him the most agony._

…Life's a bitch.

Quil lunged forward to kiss her on the cheek, leaving her politely flustered, and I was the one left to greet her.

"Hey Bella," I smiled at her, "How are you?"

"Good, thanks," She looked up at Paul, slightly nervous. "Hey."

"Nice to see you, Bella," Paul winked at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist, a sure sign I was going to need to slap him for whatever he said next, "Now the smell, on the other hand, I could live without."

Bella rolled her eyes, but she still sniffed her sleeve self-consciously, and I chuckled at her.

I had traded my red jeans for denim shorts earlier, so I planted myself down in the sand, Leah and Embry on one side of me, tucked in each other's arms (clearly he had been forgiven for the ass compliment) and Kim and Jared on the other, all but sucking each other's faces off.

Nauseating?

For certain.

I wasn't sitting for long, on my feet so that I could pass things out back and forth, both to the imprints and the elders.

The pack I made fend for themselves.

I noticed Bella watching Kim and Jared with an odd expression, and I took a deep breath before I sat down beside her.

She looked up in surprise. "Hi Audrey."

"What's up?" I asked her, motioning towards the two that were sitting across the bonfire, their images flickering as the flames did.

"Just…" She shook her head, "The adoration. It's so much to take in."

It took a minute for me to understand what she was talking about, but then it hit me. She meant imprinting.

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming," I smiled, "But it's kind of nice, knowing you have someone that loves you eternally. That sort of bond, it isn't something to take lightly."

"I know," Bella smiled as well, "I think I have that with Edward."

_ And, she ruined it._

"Yeah," I tried to hide my skepticism, "Okay."

_ Please, someone get me out of this mess-_

"Hey Ree!" Seth called, and my head shot up as I looked over at the young, smiling boy, "We're out of root beer!"

God bless you, you gangly little werewolf.

"I have some in my truck!" I promised, and I brushed the sand away from my legs as I stood, jogging off in the direction of the cooler I had in mind.

Our little bonfire was small in the distance by the time I reached my truck, and I yanked on the handle of the cooler, managing to haul it out of the back and place it firmly on the ground.

Loud, intoxicated giggling caught my attention from behind me, and I looked up to see a large group of kids, not from the Rez, stumbling and laughing as they walked back to the beach.

I turned to leave, disgusted by their immaturity, but obviously that wasn't what the fates had in mind for me.

"Hey, your name is Audrey, right?" Someone called, and I turned to see a boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes waving at me.

He was faintly familiar, probably from the few kids I knew that lived in Forks. I had met them occasionally while in Seattle, and more when I had moved to La Push.

"Yeah," I replied cautiously, brushing my bangs out of my eyes as he approached me, a girl under his arm.

"I'm Matt," He grinned, revealing white teeth, "We've met, right?"

"Probably," I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, but the smile was quickly wiped away when I spotted the girl tucked into his side.

Oh.

My.

Effing.

Lord.

That girl was familiar, I had known she was the second I spotted her ugly dye job of blonde hair, but now I remembered her name.

Amanda.

Effing.

Lewis.

The girl that would show up in the school parking lot, even though she didn't attend, just to shove her tongue down Paul Lahote's throat.

And Paul Lahote was my boyfriend.

_ Was this all new information to you?_

"Oh," I forced a smile to my face, though really I felt like running over to the ocean and depositing my previous hot dog, "Amanda, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah," Her attention fell on the large cooler by my side, "Hey, is there a beer in there?"

She moved to open it, and I stopped her. "No, they're sodas for me and my friends. I don't drink."

Amanda wrinkled her nose. "Bummer. Well, I guess every party needs some sort of buzzkill, right?"

Matt chuckled, and I forced yet another fake smile to my face as I yanked on the handle of the cooler. "And that buzzkill is me." I started to walk away from her, and I couldn't help but have the last laugh. "Paul Lahote dumped you so he could sleep with me, F.Y.I!"

And I left her with her mouth wide open.

_Ree 1,_ I thought to myself gleefully, and _Bimbo 0._

The rest of the night went by quickly. Billy told us the Quileute stories, all of which I had heard at one point or another, but they still enticed me, all the same.

Bella felt the same, as this was her first time hearing them, and her eyes were wide throughout each one.

When Billy was finally finished, and the mood shifted from a circle of people all wrapped in one culture, to a group of teenagers and their parents all having a fun time, everyone was exhausted.

"I for one," Paul buried his face in my neck as I laughed, "Am seriously ready to kill some vampires."

I chuckled, and he kissed the edge of my lip.

Had he done that to Amanda?

_Don't you dare think that way_, I growled. _Paul has been with way too many women for you to think about all of them._

But they were a type. Tall, thin, beautiful.

Did I fall into those categories?

I was pretty tall, true. But I wasn't necessarily thin, I mean I went through at least two packs of Oreos a week, and beautiful?

What a joke.

Bella eventually fell asleep, Kim following suit, and we all parted ways. Paul needed to help Emily fix something, and she wouldn't let him go for it, so I drove home by myself.

"Stupid blondes," I grumbled as I slammed the door shut, but I wasn't fooling anyone.

I had always wanted to be blonde.

Though, that was a result of wanting to look like my father.

Why I wanted that, I would never remember.

And of course, that brought me back to memories of my father, and those were the last things I wanted.

"A buzzkill!" I laughed humorlessly, though really it must look really hysterical that I was sitting here, talking to myself, "Please."

Because I didn't _drink_?

_ Why don't we drink, anyways?_

Because we don't want to be like our father.

_Well, it seemed to bring him some sort of peace, if he did it over and over again._

…Maybe the voice was right.

"He had something, I know he did," I murmured. There was no way, as wonderful as Sue made him out to be, that my father could live in this house without some sort of backup booze.

…One of the cabinets.

I opened each one of them hesitantly, searching for some sort of clue, and I found it.

A clear glass bottle with a golden liquid inside.

_Oh, you are such a goodie-goodie._

I took a deep breath, but before I could consider putting the bottle back in the cabinet, I lifted it to my lips.

And I began to drink.

"Ree?" A deep, familiar voice ordered, "Ree, wake up."

I groaned, my head pounding incessantly, and my eyes opened hesitantly, landing on the concerned werewolf that was hovering beside me.

"Huh?"

"What the hell happened?" He asked, and I shook my head, before a glimpse in the mirror cleared my thoughts.

My makeup was a wreck, eyeliner smudged, my hair was tangled, and I was wearing the same clothes from last night.

And I glanced over at the empty bottle beside me.

"Something bad," I moaned, clutching my forehead, "Something very, very bad."

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**Good, bad, ugly, whatever it was, review!**

**Love you (I really do, I mean 165 followers!? That is f**king awesome, no offense intended!),**

**EasyIsTheDescent**


	20. Chapter 20: Crack-head Fairytale

**Yeah, I'm swag like that. Updating at midnight.**

**But seriously, I am so sorry about the stupid updating schedule. I'm having a tough time with this whole school thing, plus the fact that teenagers themselves are douche bags (God, I'm just a forty year old woman) which makes me spend time doing absolute bull because I am a nice person.**

**Anyways, here is your chapter, long overdue, and I will make sure to at least update CoAP tomorrow, but LBIB may take a while more.**

**Oh, and in this chapter, look for some ships.**

**Disclaimer: I ship Paudrey, I own it.**

**What else do I own?**

**Some mother-freaking awesome music. Panic! At The Disco, Sleeping with Sirens.**

**But _Twilight_?**

**Bitch please.**

* * *

"I _cannot believe_," Paul fumed, not for the first time this morning, "That I left you for what could only have been _two hours,_ and you got yourself _drunk_!"

Myself, I just sat there with my head in my hands, accepting every insult, comment, and scolding with no words spoken, for I deserved it.

I don't exactly remember what happened. The damned thing had _burned_, and when I say _burned_ I mean like a mother shot right out of hell, and I had almost choked up everything in my stomach, alcohol included.

But then the burn had faded, leaving only a buzz in my brain that made me think, "Why the hell not?" and I had gone at the bottle again.

Two hours later?

Freaking empty.

Paul?

Freaking _pissed_.

"I don't see the big deal," I moaned, pulling myself to my feet, "It's not as if you don't drink."

"That isn't the point, Audrey!"

"Then what is, Paul?" I immediately regretted raising my voice, as it hurt my head, "How come _you_ can get drunk and sleep with every blonde thing with a pulse, but when _I_ do it we need to alert the freaking church elders?"

My hung-over state proved my equilibrium unworthy, as I stumbled, and of course, it had to be into Paul's awaiting arms.

_God, we are like some crack-head fairytale._

Like Snow White.

_ …More like one of the dwarves. We could be Sleazy._

"Because," Paul sighed, his feverishly warm arms still holding me up, "Because you're Ree. Not drinking is an important part of you. If you drink, you aren't Ree."

I thought over this. "The girl that took about twenty drunken selfies last night was definitely Ree."

"Ree," Paul groaned, placing his forehead against my hair, "Please, just don't do it again? I'm worried about you enough as it is."

I didn't say anything, because honestly, I didn't think I would keep that promise to him.

I wanted to drink again.

And I planned to.

"Well," Paul sat me back down at the kitchen table, moving to thankfully start brewing coffee, "Embry told Leah last night, after the bonfire."

My head popped up. "What happened?"

Paul's face turned grim. "Before or after she asked him to 'prove it' and he phased a few yards away from her?"

"Oh," I groaned, shaking my head, "Embry, Embry, Embry."

"Precisely."

"What'd she say?"

"Well," Paul moved to sit across from me, his dark eyes looking slightly amused, "She proceeded to scream at him, threaten his masculinity, and render his ability to bear children to a questionable state, all in an impressive two minutes."

I blinked. "Damn. She kick him?"

"Ankle boots and everything."

"_Damn_."

"Exactly my thoughts. But when I voiced them, let's just say Embry rendered _my_ ability to bear children to a questionable state as well."

I fought the urge to smile. "That sounds quite painful for you."

"Damn straight," Paul smirked, "He may have denied the world future Paudreys, and then where would the Rez be?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a Paudrey?"

"Our inevitably good-looking offspring."

"That's quite a bold theory you have there, Mr. Lahote."

"I'm just saying," Paul was grinning widely, as he always seemed to do when he made me uncomfortable, "The possibility is there."

I leaned forward on my elbows, intrigued. "How many Paudreys?"

"At least six."

My eyes narrowed. "You _are_ a horny bastard, aren't you?"

"So you _don't_ want six Paudreys?"

"I would love six Paudreys." I told him, and he winked at me, "But would I love to give birth to six Paudreys? Not really."

Paul looked skeptical. "It can't be that bad."

…

Oh. No. He.

Didn't.

"_Not that bad_?" I ground out through my teeth, and Paul seemed to notice his mistake, because he leaned his chair back instinctively.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"You just imagine," I glared at him, leaning towards him fiercely as he proceeded to back away from the table, "Shoving out something as large as a child, and as _big-headed_ as a _Lahote_ child, straight through your-"

"I get it!" Paul cringed, his chair falling backwards as he hit the floor, "Damn Ree, I get it, I do!"

I smirked triumphantly, leaning back until the legs of my chair hit the floor again, and Paul glared at me as he stood up from the ground.

"I narrow my number to three."

"There," I crossed my arms, "_That_ is much more likely."

Paul rolled his eyes, moving to go pour the awaiting coffee. "How did we get into this conversation in the first place?"

"I don't know. You came up with the term 'Paudrey', and it all started from there."

"Well do you have a better name for our children?"

"I don't know," I winked at him, "I think our ship name would be Lockhot."

* * *

Later that day, after my hangover had been reduced to a throbbing in the back of my head, I decided to assist Embry in his efforts to talk to Leah, which apparently weren't working.

Leah's home was cute and quaint, housing her parents and her little brother Brady, who was a year behind Seth. I parked in the driveway, glancing towards the woods, where I knew Embry was likely moping and admiring her from afar.

What a load.

Her parents weren't home, so I took it upon myself to bang on the front door, likely pissing off the majority of the neighbors. "Open up, bitch!"

There was the sound of quiet footsteps from the other side, before Leah's cracked voice finally spoke up. "Ree?"

"No, it's Paul."

"Go the f-"

"I'm not leaving, sweetheart," I murmured soothingly, knowing from the creaking that she was leaning against the front door, "Embry isn't here, it's just you and me, two girlfriends."

There was a pause, before the door opened a crack, revealing a blotchy-faced girl. "You knew, didn't you?"

I nodded sympathetically. "Sorry, babe."

She sniffled, rubbing at a wet spot beneath her eyes, smudging her mascara in the process. "He's been here all day, he only just left."

"Oh," I murmured, not bringing up the fact that he was hovering right outside, because it would only make her worse. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, holding the door open enough so that I could slip on through, and I did so with one last glance towards the trees, where Embry was no doubt sending me some sort of envious look.

Leah looked terrible. Her makeup was flat-out smeared all across her face, her short hair was sticking up in all directions, and she was currently sporting a bathrobe and her pajamas.

God, you'd think they broke up! All that happened was Embry announced that he changed into a horse-sized dog alongside his pack of fellow horse-sized dogs.

_ What a Primadonna._

"Man, here he said that you were angry," I commented, following her upstairs to her sleeping quarters, "I just see depression."

Leah shot me a malicious glare. "He sent you!"

It wasn't a question: we both knew that he had.

"Because he's worried about you," I replied calmly, "You didn't exactly give him much of a chance, Lee."

Leah sighed, plopping down on her bed as I followed suit, grabbing a box of tissues and a hairbrush in the process.

The hot mess in front of me needed some assistance.

"I know," Leah sniffled, and I handed her a tissue that she dabbed at her eyes, "And the thing is, I feel bad, too! But why? He _lied_ to me, and then he just… he just turned into this-"

"I know," I soothed, forcing the brush through her tangled locks, "Trust me, I understand where you're coming from, girl."

Leah looked up at me. "Does… does Paul-"

"Mmhmm," I hummed, tossing her the rest of the tissues.

Leah groaned. "God, is it the whole damn Rez?"

I laughed, though Leah seemed to be in a less than humorous mood. "No, but it sure does feel like it."

Leah didn't laugh, but she did seem to be thinking about something. "So… what did you do? When you found out?"

"I found out by mistake," I admitted, "Though I think it was Paul's fault, considering he just burst into a wolf practically in my front yard." Leah cringed, "But I was pretty pissed."

Leah paused. "You weren't like… I don't know… scared?"

I thought over this. "Well… not really. I knew that Paul wouldn't hurt me, and he told me how important it was that he did what he did."

"Protect the Rez, right? From… from vampires?"

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Leah snorted. "Freaking ludicrous, that's what it is. I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Leah continued on before I could defend her boyfriend, "I mean, he's always seemed so crazy about me, which is _not_ something I'm used to from guys, and yet he kept this secret from me? What the freaking hell, Ree?"

I just listened to her rant in silence, trying to think of what to say to her. I knew what I wanted to say, but Embry would kill me.

Oh well. He'd thank me later.

"You know how Paul and I are together?" Leah rolled her eyes, nodding, "And think of Emily and Sam and Jared and Kim. What are we like?"

Leah gave me a skeptical look, but I didn't respond. "You guys are nauseating. It's like every time Paul looks at you, he blocks out everyone else. Which is strange for Paul, considering what an ass he enjoys being."

I ignored her last comment. "And what are you and Embry like?"

Leah thought over this, before her eyes widened. "We aren't like-"

"You are," I promised her, glancing out the window as if I could feel Embry's accusing eyes on me, "Leah, there's this thing that the shifters do. It's called imprinting-"

"Like ducks?"

"No-"

"Like some sort of possessive peeing thing?"

"Leah, shut up."

She obliged silently, and I continued brushing her hair back as she rubbed fiercely at the makeup stains. "Imprinting is like… finding your soul mate, I guess. The wolf who imprints feels this connection to her, and it's like… love at first sight. Paul imprinted on me, Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and Embry-"

"No way-"

"Imprinted on you." I finished, looking at her seriously. Her dark eyes were wide, studying my expression as if to catch my bluff.

She didn't find one.

"So that's why he texted me twelve seconds after I gave him my number? Why he complimented my ass?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Paul sat next to me in each class I had with him. He's complimented... well, most everything."

Leah seemed to be suffering from mental overload, because she just gave me a blank stare, her mouth open.

_Embry, you have quite a looker here_, I thought mentally to my friend outside, though if he actually heard it I would probably earn myself a disapproving glare.

"So…" Leah squinted at me, "I'm like, Embry's soul mate?"

"Yup," I tossed my feet up, "Though you don't _have_ to be with him. But honestly, the guy's freaking whipped for you, why not give him a spin-"

"I get it."

"Just saying."

Leah nodded, taking all of this in, before her eyes widened. "Oh my God, I was such a bitch!"

I shrugged. "Eh. I _am_ a bitch, no past tense there."

Leah didn't laugh. She stood up, scrubbing at the mascara mess beneath her eyes with a newfound ferocity. "I have to see him."

"Whoa," I placed my hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "You should probably put some clothes on, or scrape that mess off of your face or something."

Leah nodded seriously, and I backed away from her, tripping over something in the process. I glanced down to see a cheap bottle of liquor on the floor.

"What's this, Ms. Fuller?" I held up the bottle with a raised eyebrow, "Are we drinking our problems away? Because if so, bitch, grab me a glass."

Leah rolled her eyes at me as she tugged on a pair of jeans. "I was at first, but then I decided a hangover wasn't worth it."

I nodded slowly, before I tucked the bottle into my purse.

"Okay," Leah breathed, checking her improved reflection in the mirror, "I'm ready. You coming?"

"Ooh, can I record it?"

"No."

"Eh, mental picture is enough of a Hallmark for me," I shrugged, following her as she all but sprinted downstairs and burst out the door.

Leah turned from the driveway to where I was on the porch, as if to ask me something, before a familiar voice called out to her.

"Lee-Lee!" Embry yelled, and she looked out past the yard to where he was running towards her.

_ Grab your phone. Grab your goddamn phone and record this._

Leah's face broke into a smile as Embry caught her in a large embrace, twirling her around.

"I'm so sorry," She murmured, and Embry shook his head as he held onto her tightly. Myself, I was just watching with a goofy grin on my face.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," He promised her, and I noticed a familiar figure emerging from the trees, followed by yet another.

They must have been consoling Embry.

Paul gave the happy couple a disgusted frown, while I rolled my eyes at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as Seth walked up to my side.

"We're still cuter," Paul whispered in my ear, and I nodded seriously in agreement, while Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Hands farther north, Lahote."

"Negative, Clearwater. I'd end up finding something else to-"

"Paul, that's my little brother you're talking to," I scolded, and he shrugged, as if ruining my brother's innocent mind was a mundane occurrence.

"He's a man. He'll get it."

"Not if Sue and I are around," I winked at my brother, who groaned, as if sensing the torturous first dates he had coming for him.

_ Oh, I can picture it. Us, Sue, the ill-fated girl, and one crap-ton of baby_ _pictures, all in one room._

Ah, the future.

_ Don't forget the Paudreys._

Or the Lockhots.

_ As long as Paul's sperm is involved, we could name each of them "Thing 1" or_ _"Thing 2" and they would be perfect._

…Valid argument.

"So…" Seth had his head tilted, watching the imprinted couple make out with a horrified expression, "Who's up for going to the diner, or Emily's, or any place that has food and _doesn't_ have them?"

Paul and I raised our hands simultaneously.

* * *

That night, after Paul left for patrol, I found myself sitting in my kitchen, staring down the bottle from Leah's room with a conflicted expression.

I promised Paul one thing.

And yet I planned to do another.

_ Sorry Paul._

I waltzed over to the cabinet, grabbing a glass, and I proceeded to pour a good-sized amount of the contents of the bottle into it.

"Bottoms up," I muttered, and I tossed it back.

Fill it up.

Toss it back.

Again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Let me know, my loyal Paudrey/Lockhot shippers, and thank you for putting up with my terrible procrastination!**

**Love, your girlfriend (just kidding, totally in a friendly manner),**

**-EasyIsTheDescent**


End file.
